Back at home saison 2
by dcasimir
Summary: Hey, me revoilà avec une seconde saison de Back at Home. Après avoir laissé notre petite famille s'épanouir tranquillement, elle revient avec de nouvelles aventures qui ne seront pas de tout repos. Felicity sera victime d'une erreur judiciaire et sa famille va devoir batailler pour la sortir de ce mauvais pas. Si cette suite vous tente je vous invite à la lire.
1. Chapter 1

Saison deux chapitre un.

Felicity courait à travers les pièces du loft, rassemblant les affaires que les enfants auraient besoin pour leur journée tout en jetant un œil sur Angel assis sur le canapé mangeant son toast garnit de confiture devant un dessin animé.

Elle savait que ce n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour prendre son petit déjeuner mais elle s'était levée en retard et depuis, elle ne faisait que courir. Heureusement pour elle, ils avaient décidé la veille de s'échouer au loft qui était bien plus proche de l'entreprise que leur maison familiale ce qui limitait les dégâts en terme de retard. Elle regarda sa montre. Ils ne leur restaient plus que vingt minutes pour se préparer. Elle souffla un grand coup. « On peut le faire. » Annonça-t-elle à haute voix avant de s'avancer vers l'escalier.

« Emy ? Viens déjeuner... » Cria-t-elle du bas de l'escalier.

Elle patienta quelques secondes et n'ayant aucune réponse de la part de sa fille, elle se décida à aller voir.

Elle poussa la porte de la chambre et trouva la fillette de six ans allongée sur son lit ne portant qu'une culotte et un débardeur.

« Tu n'es pas encore habillée ? » Réalisa-t-elle avec un brin de colère.

« Je n'ai rien à me mettre. » Répondit la petite fille en serrant sa peluche préférée contre son torse.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Felicity en faisant un pas de plus dans la chambre, jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce où elle pu voir un amas de vêtement entassé dans l'un des bacs à jouets de sa fille. « Et ça ? » Lui demanda Felicity en brandissant la robe grise fleurie et le gilet blanc.

« Je n'aime pas. » Annonça la petite fille avec dédain. « C'est moche. »

« Quoi ? » S'offusqua Felicity en avançant vers le lit. « Emy, tu as passé trente minutes hier soir avec papa à te choisir une tenue. Celle-ci a retenu ton attention. » S'énerva Felicity en brandissant la tenue devant sa fille.

« Oui bah hier j'aimais et aujourd'hui non. » Bredouilla la petite fille en évitant le regard que lui lançait sa mère.

« Qu'importe que tu aimes ou pas. » Dit Felicity en posant les vêtements sur le lit. « Tu vas les passer et descendre déjeuner. Nous partons pour l'école dans vingt minutes jeune fille. »

« Pourquoi c'est pas papa qui m'emmène à l'école ? » Cria-t-elle en se redressant. « C'est toujours lui qui m'emmène et en plus papa me laisse changer de tenue quand j'aime pas. » Se plaignit-elle en croisant les bras sur la poitrine, la mine boudeuse.

« Papa est parti en voyage d'affaire Emy. Nous en avons discuté hier. » L'informa de nouveau Felicity qui devenait fortement agacée par le comportement de sa fille de six ans.

« J'aime pas quand il part. » Dit Emy d'une toute petite voix.

Son papa lui manquait déjà alors qu'il n'était parti qu'au petit matin. Elle avait ouvert les yeux quand il était venu l'embrassé sur la joue pour lui dire au revoir. Il l'avait assuré qu'il serait rapidement de retour et lui avait demandé d'être gentille avec sa mère et son petit frère. Emy lui avait promis qu'elle le ferait.

« Je n'aime pas non plus mon bébé. » Dit Felicity en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, posant une main sur le bras de sa fille, compatissante à son état. « Ce n'est pas pour longtemps, il rentre dans deux jours. » Lui assura Felicity.

« C'est trop long... » Se plaignit-elle en levant les yeux sur sa mère.

« Ça va passer vite. » Répondit Felicity en se levant. « Allez ma poupée fais-moi plaisir. Passe ses vêtements et descend déjeuner. Nous partons dans vingt minutes. » Répéta sa mère avant de quitter la chambre, faisant confiance à sa fille pour faire ce qu'elle lui avait demandé.

La petite fille jeta un œil sur les vêtements, attrapa la robe, la regarda un moment avant de la jeter

à travers la chambre. Elle virevolta dans les airs avant de s'échouer sous le bureau.

« Je ne mettrais pas cette robe. » Hurla-telle. « Elle est moche, moche, moche. »

Felicity venait de franchir la dernière marche de l'escalier quand elle entendit les hurlements de sa fille. Elle jeta un œil sur Angel qui était toujours sagement assis devant les dessins animés, engloutissant le dernier morceau de son toast. Elle remonta avec une rapidité déconcertante, entra dans la chambre avec colère. Elle saisit la petite fille, la souleva avant de la déposer sur le sol. Elle se mit à sa hauteur, saisit son menton de ses doigts, la forçant à croiser son regard.

« Tu vas me passer cette robe et te dépêcher Emy. Cette fois je ne rigole pas. » Dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

« Je veux changer de tenue maman. » Lui répondit Emy avec des larmes dans la voix faisant serrer le cœur de Felicity.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa fille se comportait de cette façon. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Oliver partait en voyage, ni même que Felicity s'occupe de ses enfants le matin. Elle était toujours adorable et n'élevait jamais la voix, faisait toujours plus ou moins ce qu'on lui demandait. Ce comportement était rarissime et pour ainsi dire du jamais vue. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'Oliver ne savait pas lui dire non et passait sur la plupart de ses caprices. Il était évident que ce que vivait Felicity à l'instant n'était rien d'autre qu'un caprice de fillette. Mais Felicity n'était pas Oliver, elle n'avait pas sa patience et surtout elle pensait que ce n'était pas toujours bien d'éviter de frustrée sa fille. Ça ne l'apprenait pas pour plus tard. La vie était faite de frustration et plus tôt Emy l'apprendrait mieux ce serait pour tout le monde. Ceci dit, pour une fois, elle fit ce qu'elle s'était jurée de ne jamais faire, elle céda tout comme Oliver l'aurait fait.

« Très bien. » Capitula, Felicity. « Trouve-toi une tenue, dépêche-toi de choisir. » Elle lâcha la petite fille et sortit de la chambre.

« Hé mon bonhomme. » Dit Felicity en arrivant dans le salon.

Le petit garçon releva la tête au son de la voix de sa mère et un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres rougies par la confiture à la fraise.

« Oh oh. » S'exclama-t-elle en voyant l'état de son fils qui avait de la confiture étalait sur le haut de son pyjama, le bas du visage et les mains toutes collantes. « Je pense qu'un petit nettoyage s'impose. Viens. Allons à la salle de bain. » Lui proposa-t-elle en lui tendant la main qu'Angel n'hésita pas à saisir.

Angel était physiquement très différent de sa sœur qui était blonde vénitienne, les cheveux ondulés alors que lui était brun, les cheveux raides. Emy avait de légères taches de rousseurs sur le nez et les joues alors que Angel en était dépourvu. Leur seul point commun était qu'ils avaient tous deux hérités des yeux bleus de Felicity au grand damn de celle-ci qui aurait aimé que l'un d'eux aient les yeux de leur père dans lesquels elle adorait s'y noyer. Il n'avait pas le même nez, ni les mêmes fossettes quand ils souriaient, ni le même caractère.

Emy était une meneuse, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et savait l'imposer. Felicity sourit à cette pensée car c'était précisément ce qu'elle avait fait plus tôt. Son fils était plutôt de nature discrète, jouant dans son coin durant des heures sans qu'aucun d'eux ne l'entende. Souvent quand elle le voyait de la sorte, si concentré sur ses jeux, elle se demandait quel genre de petit garçon aurait été Mathias. Aurait-il eu le caractère explosif de sa sœur où la douceur et le calme d'Angel ? Elle trancha d'elle-même par un mélange des deux, bien que le souvenir qu'elle avait de lui était qu'il avait été un bébé plutôt tranquille, tout l'inverse d'Angel bébé qui n'avait fait que pleurer la première année, voulant de l'attention à tout va. Maintenant il était tout l'inverse. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par son petit garçon qui l'appela.

« Maman ? » La questionna le petit garçon alors que Felicity savonnait ses petites mains toutes collantes. »

« Hum ? »

« Pourquoi Emy est pas gentille ? » Demanda-t-il avec le plus grand des sérieux, faisant sourire Felicity.

« Je pense que papa lui manque. » Répondit-elle avant d'essuyer délicatement son petit visage avec une serviette de toilette.

« Oh ! » S'exclama simplement le petit garçon souriant de nouveau.

« Te voilà de nouveau tout propre. » Dit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. « Maman va t'habiller et ensuite, tu seras prêt pour la garderie. «

« Ok. » Répondit le petit garçon avec enthousiaste.

Il se laissa faire tout du long, ne râlant pas une seule fois alors que Felicity lui passait les vêtements qu'elle lui avait choisi. Un petit survêtement dans lequel il serait à l'aise tout au long de la journée. Chaque jeudi, la garderie de l'entreprise leur faisait faire des petits ateliers sportifs et autant dire que c'était la journée préférée de son petit garçon.

« Et voilà. Un beau petit garçon tout propre. » S'exclama-t-elle avant d'embrasser sa petite joue. « Tu peux retourner au salon mon bébé. »

Le petit garçon fit ce qu'elle demanda. Il se rua dans le salon où il s'assit, plongeant directement son regard sur l'écran.

Ranger la salle de bain ne prit que cinq minutes à Felicity. Elle revint dans la pièce principale, jeta un œil vers la cuisine et vit que Emy n'était toujours pas descendue. Elle grogna avant de filer à l'étage en colère cette fois-ci.

« Tu n'es toujours pas habillée. » Constata-t-elle en arrivant au bord de la chambre de sa fille, la faisant sursauter.

La petite fille se tenait devant son dressing, les bras ballants, regardant les vêtements sans vraiment chercher à trouver quelque chose qui lui conviendrait pour la journée. Felicity avança vers elle, la poussa sur le côté avec un regard sévère.

Elle attrapa une robe uni noire avec une capuche et deux poches sur le devant avant de se tourner vers sa fille. Elle se plaça devant elle et enfila la robe par sa tête sous le regard médusé de sa petite fille.

« Elle est encore plus moche que l'autre. » Dit-elle avec désespoir.

Le cœur de Felicity se serra à ses dires parce que cette robe lui rappelait le costume de justicier d'Oliver . Elle s'était empressée de l'acheter lorsqu'elle l'avait vu dans la boutique quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle l'avait prise en photo, l'avait envoyé à Oliver avec cette légende :

_**« Ça ne te rappelle rien ? » **_

Il lui avait répondu :

_**« Ce costume te manque au point que tu veux déguiser notre fille en justicière ? :-) » **_

« Je ne l'aime pas. » Dit Emy, ramenant Felicity à l'instant présent.

« Je m'en fiche. » Répondit Felicity en la prenant par les épaules, l'amenant vers la sortie.

« Je ne vais pas à l'école dans cette tenue maman. » Hurla la fillette.

« Emy... » Cria Felicity en retour à bout de patience. « Tu vas descendre, déjeuner rapidement, te laver les dents et ensuite nous partons. » Dit-elle avec conviction.

« Non ! Non et non. » Rétorqua Emy en tapant son pied nu sur le parquet.

Felicity se tourna vivement vers elle, le regard empli de colère, prête à répliquer lorsqu'un coup fut porter à leur porte.

« Tu descends Emy et tu obéis. » Dit-elle avant de se tourner vers l'escalier et de crier vers la porte un « j'arrive ».

Elle n'attendait personne, mais parfois la voisine du dessous sonnait chez eux à la recherche de son chat qui établissait régulièrement domicile sur leur terrasse.

Elle ouvrit la porte prête à dire à madame Benson qu'elle n'avait pas son chat quand une femme portant un uniforme la devança.

« FBI, madame Queen vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour complot terroristes. »

Felicity n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà l'un des agents lui passait les menottes sous le regard apeuré de son petit garçon de trois ans et de sa fillette se tenant au milieu de l'escalier sur le point de remonter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2.

Son fils se rua sur elle, encercla sa cuisse de ses petits bras, tandis que Emy hurlait de peur suppliant les agents de laisser sa maman tranquille. Une femme sortie de nulle dépassa le groupe puis saisit le petit garçon afin de l'éloigner de sa maman et retint Emy d'un bras qui fonçait vers Felicity qui tentait de se libérer de la poigne des agents afin de rassurer ses enfants qui hurlaient de terreur.

Un des agents la tira vers lui avec force manquant de la faire perdre l'équilibre, il la traîna ensuite de force à l'extérieur, lui bloquant la vue de ce qui se passait chez elle. L'agent du FBI féminin lui dictait ses droits mais Felicity n'entendit rien, tout ce qu'elle entendait était les hurlements de ses enfants et la voix de sa fille criant à cette femme de la lâcher.

La porte se referma dans un claquement, rompant le lien qu'elle avait encore avec ses enfants avant qu'elle ne fut traînée de force jusqu'à l'ascenseur entouré des trois agents du FBI. Les deux hommes la tenant fermement, la femme les suivants. Elle n'avait aucune chance de s'échapper.

« Qu'allez-vous faire d'eux ? » Cracha-t-elle avec dédain à la femme lui faisant face.

« Madame Fisher va les emmener au centre social. Une fois que nous serons sûrs que votre mari et votre famille ne sont pas impliqués dans ce complot, nous les contacterons afin qu'ils viennent les récupérer. » L'informa-t-elle sur un ton formel.

« Nous n'avons rien fait. Je n'ai rien fait. Vous faites erreur. » Dit Felicity avec conviction.

« Nous verrons. » Répondit l'agent avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne s'ouvrent.

Felicity les suivit sans se débattre, à quoi bon ! Elle savait que ça n'aurait servi à rien. Les deux hommes lui enserraient les biceps avec force, elle était prise au piège et n'avait aucun échappatoire.

Elle fut emmener vers un énorme SUV noir stationné devant l'entrée du bâtiment. L'un des agents la poussa à l'intérieur sans aucune délicatesse tandis que le second homme fit le tour et s'installa sur le siège à côté d'elle. Deux minutes plus tard la voiture démarra et Felicity regarda l'entrée de son immeuble s'éloigner de son champ de vision.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant d'arriver à l'enceinte du FBI où elle fut installée dans une salle équipée d'une table et de deux chaises. L'un des agents lui retira les menottes avant de lui indiquer la chaise d'un geste de la main. Elle se massa doucement les poignets, les doigts tremblant avant de prendre place.

L'agent prit place face à elle, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, puis se refermer et la femme qui l'avait trimballé jusque là avec les deux autres s'installa à son tour, posant un dossier portant son nom sur la table.

Elle ouvrit le dossier et balança quelques feuilles à Felicity qui y risqua un œil. Elle était accablée en voyant ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Des tas de mails qu'elle aurait échangé avec un certain Nacer Rissen. Des images d'un nouveau prototype de bombes. Des photos de lieux touristiques.

« Madame Queen vous allez nous dire où aura lieu la prochaine attaque terroriste ! Ainsi que les dégâts que pourraient provoquer cette bombe. »

« Je... je n'en ai aucune idée... je veux dire... je ne sais pas d'où viennent ces mails... je n'ai jamais échangé avec ce type. » Leur expliqua Felicity avec peu d'assurance ne comprenant absolument pas ce qui lui arrivait.

« Vous ne savez pas ? Pourtant tout ça. » Dit-elle en pointant le tas de feuille répandues devant Felicity. « Viens de votre ordinateur personnel. De plus FQ c'est bien vous non ? »

Felicity écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Elle ne comprenait rien, ne savait pas d'où tout cela provenait. Ils faisaient erreurs c'était forcément ça. « Je ne comprends pas... » Souffla Felicity.

« Vous ne comprenez pas quoi ? » S'énerva l'agent masculin. « Nous avons les preuves ici que vous faîtes partie de ce complot. » Dit-il en élevant la voix. « Alors vous allez tout nous raconter depuis le début. Où avez-vous rencontré ce Rissen ? Où se trouve cette bombe à l'heure actuelle ? »

« Je... je ne sais pas. » Cria Felicity. « Je ne sais pas... je veux un avocat. » Quémanda-t-elle à bout de souffle.

« Vous n'êtes pas en droit de demander quoi que ce soit. » Lui répondit l'homme devant elle avec dédain. « Répondez à nos questions ! »

Felicity passa ses mains sur son visage, essayant les larmes qui s'étaient échappées de ses yeux. Elle n'avait rien fait, n'avait aucune connaissance de ces échanges et encore moins de cette bombe qui à priori semblait déjà opérationnelle.

« Puis-je les lire ? » Demanda-t-elle en fixant les documents.

« À quoi bon. » Répondit la femme. « Vous les connaissez déjà puisque c'est vous qui avez répondu. » Lui asséna-t-elle l'air mauvaise.

« Non...non je n'ai pas échangé avec ce type, je ne sais rien. » Se défendit-elle avec hargne.

Elle s'adossa à sa chaise et fixa les deux agents avec colère.

« Madame Queen, croyez-nous, c'est dans votre intérêt de coopérer. Vous avez deux jeunes enfants, si vous nous dîtes avoir fait ça sous la contrainte, nous vous aiderons. Nous ferons en sorte que votre peine soit réduite au minimum afin que vous puissiez profiter un peu de vos enfants. Pensez à eux. » Lui dit l'agent masculin.

« Je le répète, je n'ai rien fait. Je ne sais rien. » Hurla-t-elle. « Je vous en prie vous devez me croire. »

« Alors comment est-ce arrivé dans votre ordinateur ? Par magie ? » Se moqua l'agent.

« Je ne sais pas... mais ce n'est pas moi. »

La femme perdit patience. Elle se leva, rassembla les documents qu'elle replaça dans le dossier avant de le claquer sur la table. Le bruit raisonna dans la pièce faisant sursauter Felicity.

« Madame Queen, si nous n'arrivons pas à trouver cette bombe, vous aurez sur la conscience la mort de milliers de personnes. » Lui claqua-t-elle. « Qu'allez-vous dire à vos enfants à ce sujet ? Que va devenir votre entreprise après un tel coup ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en la toisant de toute sa hauteur.

Felicity baissa la tête et l'attrapa entre ses mains, tira sur ses cheveux. Ça faisait des heures qu'elle était là, qu'ils la cuisinaient mais elle ne savait rien. Elle releva la tête, frotta ses yeux, souffla.

« Croyez-moi madame que si je le savais vous le saurez, hors ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne sais rien. »

« Qui protégez-vous ? Qui est à vos yeux plus important que vos enfants, que votre famille ? »

« Personne... ils sont tout ce qui compte. » Pleura-t-elle.

« Alors dîtes-nous où est la bombe et qui est ce Nacer ! »

« Je n'en sais rien. » Sanglota Felicity à bout de nerf. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était retrouver sa famille, se pelotonner contre le torse de son mari. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Quelqu'un l'avait piégé mais qui ? Une main fut poser sur son épaule la sortant de sa torpeur.

« Madame Queen vous allez être mise en détention provisoire à la prison de Central City en attendant votre procès. » Lui dit l'agent masculin en la soulevant.

« Non... » Cria Felicity. « Je suis innocente. Je suis innocente. » Plaida-t-elle.

#0#

Oliver discutait avec les Russes depuis une bonne heure maintenant, il était proche d'obtenir la signature de ce contrat. Il avait fait le déplacement jusqu'à Washington afin de les rencontrer. Oliver les avait déjà rencontré dans leur pays quelques mois plus tôt afin de discuter des termes du contrat. Il était convenu qu'ils se réunissent en Amérique pour la signature et ils y étaient. Il regarda sa montre discrètement. Il était près de dix heures. Il avait fait le plus gros du travail et il espérait pourvoir rentrer en milieu d'après-midi afin de profiter un peu de sa femme.

Il discuta encore un moment avec eux quand enfin le pdg attrapa la pile de document et y apposa sa signature. Oliver laissa sortir un souffle qu'il ne savait pas qu'il retenait et offrit aux membres devant lui un sourire. Le pdg Russe fit une dernière signature avant de glisser les documents vers Oliver qui les signa à son tour. L'affaire était réglée et avait prit moins de temps que prévu.

Le pdg se leva et lui demanda s'il acceptait de déjeuner avec eux. Oliver était prêt à décliner mais il venait de leur faire signer un contrat qui rapporterait des millions à QC alors il accepta avec un sourire feint. Ils suivit le petit groupe dans le prestigieux restaurant se situant quatre niveau plus bas. Il sortit son téléphone de sa veste, avant de la confier au maître des lieux. Il s'excusa auprès du groupe puis s'isola pour consulter son téléphone.

Quatre appels manqués de sa mère et plusieurs message lui demandant de la rappeler rapidement. Son rythme cardiaque s'emballa à la vue de ce message comprenant que quelque chose se passait.

« Maman... » Dit Oliver quand elle décrocha.

« Oliver il faut que tu rentres. Felicity a été arrêté... »

Oliver entendit les voix de ses enfants en fond sonore. Il soupira de soulagement. Ses enfants étaient avec sa famille.

«Pourquoi ? »

« Mon dieu Oliver... pour complot terroriste.»

« J'arrive... je reprends le jet. Je serai là dans deux heures au plus tard. » L'assura-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Il se rapprocha du groupe et leur expliqua que suite à une urgence il devait rentrer. Il garda un ton calme et serein tout du long ne voulant pas montrer son inquiétude.

Il sauta dans un taxi et le pria de l'emmener rapidement à l'aéroport. Il appela le pilote et lui demanda se de tenir prêt à décoller dans les plus bref délais. Il organisa son départ précipité en cinq minutes.

Une tonne de questions afflua. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Il connaissait sa femme et était certain qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Felicity aidait les personnes les plus démunies depuis des années. Tout les projets de QC étaient développés pour aider la population la moins aisée. Impossible qu'elle soit à l'origine d'un complot.

« Vous ne pouvez pas aller plus vite. » Demanda-t-il au chauffeur.

« Désolé monsieur, je respecte le code. »

Oliver lui jeta une poignée de billets et lui demanda d'accélérer, ce que le chauffeur fit.

Voila ce second chapitre alors vous en pensez quoi ? Felicity est dans la panade jusqu'au cou. Est-ce que le standing et l'argent des Queen va la sortir de ce mauvais pas ? J'attends vos réactions avec impatience. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire positif ou négatif qu'importe tant que c'est constructif et pas méchant.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à tous et toutes de me lire. Merci de m'avoir laissé des commentaires. Merci au guest à qui je ne peux pas répondre.

Voici la suite qui répondra peut-être aux questions auxquels vous vous posez. Bonne lecture.

Back at home saison 2 chapitre 3.

Ça avait été les deux heures les plus longues de sa vie. Il n'avait cessé de ruminer sur la situation, se posant tout un tas de question.

Il poussa la porte de manoir et y pénétra. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas de plus dans l'entrée que déjà ses enfants étaient sur lui. Il se baissa et les serra fortement dans ses bras. Il déposa un baiser sur leur tête avant de les écarter doucement de lui. Son cœur se serra à la vue de Emy qui avait les yeux rougis par les larmes.

« C'est de ma faute papa. » Souffla-t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglot. Oliver la serra de nouveau contre lui, la berçant contre son torse avant de lever la tête vers sa mère.

« Ils étaient présent... Felicity a été arrêté chez vous. » L'informa-t-elle en s'avançant vers eux. Elle souleva Angel qui se nicha contre son cou. Il était celui qui avait le moins pleuré depuis leur arrivé au manoir. Il avait joué avec Raisa et mangé d'un bon appétit, ce qui avait rassuré Moira.

Par contre Emy n'avait rien avalé et n'avait fait que clamer sa responsabilité.

« Emy ? » L'appela Oliver voulant en savoir un peu plus mais devant l'air qu'affichait sa mère, il s'abstint de poser des questions. Il la serra plus fortement et lui chuchota que tout irait bien. Qu'il était là et que rien ne pourrait leur arriver. « Ma poupée, papa doit discuter avec mamie et papy. Est-ce que tu veux bien aller avec Raïsa et Angel ? » Lui demanda-t-il avec douceur. Elle hocha la tête contre son cou avant de relâcher doucement la pression qu'elle exerçait autour du cou d'Oliver. Il passa ses pouces sur ses joues afin d'effacer les larmes qui les dévalaient. « Je vous retrouve dans quelques minutes d'accord ? » La petite fille hocha de nouveau la tête avant de saisir la main que lui tendait Raïsa.

Oliver suivit sa mère dans le bureau du rez-de-chaussé où la voix de Walter lui parvint. Sa mère frappa avant de passer sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte puis elle entra dans la pièce.

« Alors ? » Demanda Moira à Walter.

Il regarda tour à tour Moira et Oliver avant de poser une fesse sur le bureau.

« Jean vient de m'avertir que Felicity a été transférée à la prison de Central City. Je suis désolé Oliver. Nous avons été avertis très tardivement. »

« Comment est-ce possible ? » Demanda Oliver en tombant sur l'une des chaises en cuir. « Ils l'ont arrêté ce matin, elle n'a pas eu de procès... et quoi encore ? Ah oui mes enfants sont traumatisés ! Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Tout ce que nous savons c'est que Felicity a été arrêtée chez vous un peu avant huit heures... les enfants ont été emmenés dans un service social. Nous les avons récupéré là-bas un peu avant onze heures. » L'informa sa mère.

Oliver se frotta le visage. C'était un cauchemar sans nom et il comprenait pourquoi ses enfants semblaient si perturbés, notamment Emy. « Pourquoi Emy pense-t-elle que c'est de sa faute ? »

« Elle nous a dit avoir désobéi à Felicity ce matin. Elle n'a pas voulu s'habiller et Felicity s'est fâchée. »

« Bon sang... » Dit Oliver en tapant sur le bureau, comme s'il n'en avait pas assez. Sa petite fille se croyait coupable alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait. Il voulait la retrouver et la réconforter mais sa femme avait besoin de lui, bien plus que Emy qui pour le moment recevait de l'attention de la gouvernante qui devait les choyer comme de précieux joyaux. « Felicity doit être terrorisée. Il est hors de question qu'elle passe la nuit là-bas. Elle n'a rien fait bordel. Elle n'est pas coupable de ça. C'est... c'est impensable. »

« Ils ont des preuves Oliver. » Lui dit Walter. « Des échanges de mails, des plans de bombes et je ne sais quoi encore. »

« J'appelle Laurel. Elle sera quoi faire. Pas que Jean soit incompétente mais Laurel est procureur et à des contacts. » Dit-il en sortant son téléphone.

Il raccrocha après s'être entretenu dix minutes avec Laurel sous les regards soucieux et interrogateurs de ses parents.

« Alors ? » Le pressa sa mère quand il eut raccroché. « Qu'a-t-elle dit ? »

Oliver passa ses mains sur ses yeux pour chasser les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. Il ne devait pas flancher, il devait être fort pour sa famille.

« Qu'ils étaient en droit de l'envoyer là-bas sans procès. » Dit-il avec hargne. « Le procureur de Central City est un de ses amis. Elle va voir avec lui si je peux rendre visite à Felicity rapidement. »

« Et c'est tout ? » Demanda de nouveau Moira qui se sentait démunie face à la situation.

« Pour le moment c'est tout ce qu'elle peut faire. Elle va étudier son dossier aussi... je... j'ai besoin d'air. » Dit-il se sentant sur le point de craquer.

Oliver prit place sur l'un des bancs surplombant le jardin et fixa l'horizon, réfléchissant. Pour le moment tout ce qu'il savait c'était que le poste de travail de sa femme, la PDG de Queen Consolidated contenait des échanges de mails avec un supposé terroriste. Il était certain que Felicity n'avait rien à voir la dedans, elle avait été piégée. Par qui ? Pourquoi ? Il regarda l'écran de son téléphone, son pouce frôla la touche d'appel avant qu'il ne se résigne. Il ne pouvait pas appeler Dig pour le moment, pas avant d'en savoir plus. Il était en vacance avec Lila et leurs enfants Sara et John junior depuis moins de trois jours. Ils méritaient ses vacances, ils en avaient besoin.

Il souffla un grand coup, reprit une certaine contenance avant d'entrer dans le manoir où il retrouva ses enfants attablés à la cuisine, coloriant chacun de leur côté.

Emy releva la tête quand elle l'entendit entrer, arrêta son activité et courut vers lui.

« Papa, maman va rentrer ? »

Son cœur se brisa de nouveau en voyant l'espoir inonder les traits de sa petite fille.

Il avala durement sa salive, se mit à sa hauteur, attrapa ses petites mains, ancra son regard dans le sien. « Je te promets Emy que nous allons tout faire pour que maman revienne. » Il ne voulait pas lui mentir, ni lui donnait de faux espoir alors il ajouta. « Ça pourrait quand même prendre un moment. Maman est accusée d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. »

« Mais maman est gentille... » Répondit la fillette d'une voix à moitié brisée.

« Je sais, chérie. Et je sais aussi qu'elle n'a rien fait, mais parfois la police ne cherche pas correctement et arrête des innocents. »

« Tante Mackenna aussi ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Oliver esquissa un petit sourire se voulant rassurant. « Non, pas tante Mackenna, parce que c'est la meilleure. » Dit-il avec conviction ne voulant pas que la petite fille se fasse de fausse idée sur sa tante.

« Alors peut-être que tante Mackenna peut libérer maman ? » Répondit-elle, une lueur d'espoir sur le visage.

« Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça, chérie. Les policiers qui sont venus à la maison sont supérieurs à Mackenna. »

« C'était le FBI papa. C'était écrit sur leur costume. » Dit-elle avec de grand yeux. « Alors que Mackenna c'est SCPD. »

« Oui... ils sont différents et ont plus de pouvoir mon ange. »

« Mais le SCPD ils vont aider maman hein papa ? »

Oliver aurait aimer lui dire oui, mais Felicity et lui s'étaient promis de ne jamais mentir à leurs enfants.

« Non... ce sont les juges et les avocats qui vont aider maman maintenant, ainsi que papa. Papa va tout faire pour la sortir de là. Je te le promets. » L'assura-t-il en posant un baiser sur sa joue.

« Papa ? »

« Mhmm ? »

« J'ai pas été sage avec maman ce matin. » Dit-elle en reniflant. « Je ne lui ai pas obéit. Elle m'avait demander de m'habiller mais j'ai été méchante et elle a crié. C'est pour ça qu'ils l'ont emmené. »

« Non Emy. Mon dieu, non chérie. Tu n'y es pour rien. On n'arrête pas les papas et les mamans parce qu'ils lèvent un peu la voix sur leurs enfants ma poupée. Tu n'y es pour rien mon ange, d'accord ? »

Emy hocha la tête en guise d'acquiescement avant qu'Oliver ne la serre contre lui, se perdant dans l'odeur corporelle de sa fille.

« Papa ? »

La voix d'Angel lui fit relever la tête. Son petit garçon se tenait près d'eux, tapotant doucement sur son avant-bras, tenant une feuille dans l'autre main.

« Pour toi papa. »

Oliver attrapa la feuille, jeta un œil sur le dessin qu'avait fait son fils. Quatre personnages y étaient dessinés, une femme aux cheveux blond, une autre femme brune et deux autres personnage sans cheveux qu'il qualifiait d'homme entourant la jeune femme blonde qui était sans aucun doute Felicity.

Oliver attrapa son garçon et le serra contre lui. Son fils de trois ans avait reconstituer sa matinée. L'arrestation de sa maman.

Il ferma fortement les yeux. Ses enfants seraient traumatisés à vie. Ils avaient vécu quelque chose d'horrible. Comment ses agents avaient-ils pu leur faire une chose aussi ignoble ?

Il serra fermement les mâchoires avant de les relâcher et leur proposa une balade dans le jardin. Il devait égayer leur journée, devait tenter de leur faire oublier les dernières heures même si son cœur ni était pas.

0#0

Oliver borda ses enfants, les embrassa une dernière fois avant de fermer la porte derrière-lui. Ils avaient fini par s'endormir après trois histoires, une multitude de câlins et de bisous. L'après-midi avait été longue, la plus longue de sa vie. Même sur l'île les journées n'avaient pas été aussi angoissantes. Il n'avait pas de nouvelle de sa femme, ni de Laurel. Il souffla un bon coup avant de prendre la direction de son ancienne chambre. Il avait décidé de rester au manoir, il était incapable de rentrer chez eux sans Felicity et ne voulait pas retourner au loft où la matinée de ses enfants avaient tourné au cauchemar. Il entra dans la cuisine où ses parents se tenaient. Walter était rentré une heure plus tôt de l'entreprise où il avait expliqué aux membres du conseil la situation. Chacun des membres avaient été estomaqués par les dire de Walter et l'avaient assurés qu'ils aideraient la famille à se sortir de ce faux pas. Il était ensuite allé rendre visite à Curtis et lui avait parlé de la situation en toute discrétion. Curtis s'était alors rendu dans le bureau de Felicity avec Walter mais il s'était vite aperçu que le contenu de l'ordinateur avait disparu. Le FBI avait récupérer toutes les preuves incriminant sa femme.

Oliver savait que sans le disque dur de l'ordinateur il serait coincé, sans ça il n'avait aucune chance de trouver un coupable surtout que Curtis aidé de Walter avait visionné des heures de vidéo-surveillance et n'avaient rien trouvé d'anormal. Tout ceux qui avait pénétré dans le bureau de Felicity était Felicity elle-même et des membres de la famille. Curtis avait fait la même vérification avec le bureau d'Oliver et avait trouvé le même résultat.

Ils n'avaient rien. Oliver poussa un soupir de frustration avant de sortir son téléphone de sa poche. Il n'avait plus le choix. Il avait besoin de Dig à ses côtés.

Il chercha son contact et patienta jusqu'à ce que la communication se fasse. Oliver lui exposa rapidement la situation avant de hocher la tête et raccrocher.

« Il sera là demain dans la journée. » Dit-il en s'adressant à Moira et Walter.

« J'ai prévenu Thea et Alex. » L'informa Moira en posant une main sur son bras. « Ils viendront demain pour s'occuper des enfants, pour leur changer les idées. »

« Ok... » Souffla Oliver.

« Tu devrais prévenir Tommy et Mackenna. » Lui dit doucement sa mère. « Tommy aimerait savoir. »

« Ils sont en lune de miel maman. Je ne vais pas leur gâcher ça. Il rentre la semaine prochaine. Je leur dirais à ce moment-là. »

« Bien mon chéri. » Répondit Moira.

« Je vais monter me coucher. » Dit-il après un moment.

Il pénétra dans son ancienne chambre, s'assit au bord du lit, attrapa le cadre sur la table de nuit qui abritait une photo de Felicity, Donna et lui. Il toucha le visage de sa belle-mère, tourna son visage vers l'extérieur. « Donna j'espère que de là où tu es tu veilles sur elle et la protèges. »

Il reposa ses yeux sur le cadre et laissa une larme s'échapper, puis une autre. Il reposa le cadre avant d'essuyer rageusement ses larmes. Il ne devait pas flancher, pas maintenant, jamais. Sa femme avait montré un courage incroyable depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles. Elle l'avait d'abord perdu, puis avait ensuite perdu Mathias. Il était revenu, avait été son salut. Il lui avait redonné vie quand tout lui semblait impossible. Ensemble ils avaient démasqué un réseau de kidnapping et grâce à ça, Felicity avait réussi à faire son deuil. Ils avaient eut des enfants merveilleux avant qu'une tragédie ne vienne de nouveau les percuter. Donna avait perdu la vie dans un accident de la route. Un chauffard ivre l'avait percuter alors qu'elle traversait.

Felicity avait eu du mal a accepté la mort accidentelle de sa mère et Oliver et sa famille avaient été très inquiet pour elle. Mais avec sa patience, son amour ainsi que celui de leur enfants, elle avait fait face. Et maintenant cette chose leur tombait dessus.

Oliver ne comprenait pas pourquoi la vie s'acharner de la sorte sur sa femme. Il voulait qu'on leur fiche la paix, qu'on la laisse tranquille. Elle méritait la paix après toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait traversé. Elle ne méritait pas le quart de ce qui lui était arrivée.

« Fichez-lui la paix. » Cria-t-il en tombant sur le sol, les larmes ravageant son visage.

Une vibration le sortit de sa torpeur. Il attrapa son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon. Il ne connaissait pas le numéro mais décrocha.

« Oliver... »

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? La petite Emy qui s'en veut... Angel qui n'a rien montré mais qui est tout de même traumatisé du haut de ses 3 ans. Oliver qui est un peu coincé au manoir ne pouvant rien faire de plus pour le moment ! Avez-vous eu des réponses à vos questions ?

J'attends vos réaction avec impatience. Qu'elle soit bonnes ou mauvaises qu'importe tant que c'est constructif.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, un grand merci aux personnes qui sont toujours au rendez-vous et que me laisse un commentaire à chaque chapitres. C'est super gentil et ça me fait plaisir de lire vos réaction.

Je ne l'ai pas encore fait et j'en suis désolée mais je remercie Delicity-Unicorn d'avoir été présente sur cette fiction et surtout de m'avoir encouragé à la terminer. Sans ces encouragements, elle ne serait toujours pas sur le site.

Bonne lecture à vous, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Felicity descendit du fourgon, les mains et les pieds menottés comme si elle était une criminelle. Elle suivit les agents qui l'escortaient avec difficulté. Elle releva la tête, afin de regarder autour d'elle. Elle prit conscience de son environnement, de ce qui serait sa maison dorénavant. L'extérieur de la prison n'était pas accueillant, tout était morose, des bâtiments en bétons s'élevaient vers le ciel, sécurisés par du grillage dont la hauteur était couvert de fil barbelé. Il était quasiment impossible de s'en échapper. Elle fut pousser en avant par l'un des agents la suivant.

« Avance. » Lui aboya-t-il avec hargne.

Elle fit ce qu'il lui demanda, ne s'étant pas aperçue qu'elle s'était arrêtée. Elle continua son chemin ignorant cette fois la vue, se concentrant sur sa marche. Elle entra dans un vestibule où elle fut prise en charge par le personnel de la prison. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année avec un air dédaigneux sur le visage attrapa ses chaînes et la traîna derrière elle comme si elle n'était rien d'autre qu'un chien. Elle la mena dans une autre pièce tout aussi austère que le vestibule où l'attendait deux autres gardiens. L'un d'eux s'approcha d'elle et lui détacha les pieds, puis les mains. Les deux autres avaient leur mains proche de leur taille prêt à sortir matraque et taser.

Felicity ne bougea pas d'un millimètre trop horrifiée et abasourdie par ce qui lui arrivait. Elle vivait un cauchemar éveillé. Elle devait dormir et se réveillerait auprès de son mari. Quand ses mains furent libérées, elle se pinça discrètement l'avant-bras. Ce fut tellement douloureux qu'elle était maintenant certaine que tout était réelle. Elle, Felicity Smoak se retrouvait en prison pour une chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite.

«Suivez-nous. » Ordonna la femme qui l'avait mené dans cette pièce.

Elle leur emboîta la pas, passant dans un couloir étroit aux murs peint en bleu azur. Une porte métallique s'ouvrit à leur arrivé les menant dans un autre couloir aux murs peint de la même façon. La gardienne frappa à une porte avant de l'ouvrir, elle s'effaça et lui ordonna d'un regard d'y entrer.

Felicity ne la contraria pas, obéissant. Elle fut accueillie par une femme en blouse blanche qui lui demanda de se déshabiller. Elle hésita quelques secondes de trop. La gardienne s'avança vers elle et lui donne un coup de matraque sur les fesses, faisant gémir Felicity de douleur.

« On t'a demandé quelque chose. Exécute ! »

Felicity ôta ses vêtement un à un se retrouvant en sous-vêtement devant deux inconnus. Ses effets personnels furent ramassés et balancés dans un bac portant un numéro.

« Les bijoux également. » Ordonna la gardienne.

Felicity enleva ses boucles d'oreilles, son collier et fit glisser son alliance de son annulaire le cœur lourd et les yeux au bord des larmes. Elle ne s'en était jamais séparée, même lorsque Oliver avait été déclaré mort, celle-ci était restée à son doigt. C'était ce qu'elle chérissait le plus sur elle, parce que ce n'était pas qu'une simple bague c'était tout. Ça représentait son amour infini pour Oliver, sa famille, cette alliance était sa force. Elle la déposa avec délicatesse dans le bac après y avoir posé ses lèvres. Quand elle releva les yeux elle pu voir un éclair de compassion dans les yeux de la femme portant la blouse.

« Approchez. » Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Elle le fit s'en se faire prier cette fois ne voulant pas se faire de nouveau frapper. Elle fut ausculter sous toutes les coutures avant que l'infirmière ne l'invite à prendre le package se situant sur le meuble au fond de la pièce.

« Enfilez la tenue ! » Ordonna la gardienne, la faisant sursauter. Elle n'avait pas décroché un mot durant toute la visite médicale se faisant oublier de Felicity.

Elle attrapa le tee-shirt blanc à longue manche qu'elle passa, puis enfila la blouse orange vive ainsi que le pantalon assortit. Elle glissa ses pieds dans des chaussures blanches avant de relever la tête.

« Bien. Prend le reste de tes affaires détenu 5432. »

Felicity leva les yeux à ce titre. Alors c'était ça, ici elle ne serait qu'un numéro. Elle baissa les yeux et découvrir que son haut portait le numéro cité plus tôt. « 5432 » c'était elle dorénavant. Elle avala le boule qui lui obstrua la gorge, ferma les yeux, refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber puis elle tendit les bras pour saisir la serviette de toilette qui semblait avoir vécu mille vies, un petit savon en fin de vie lui aussi, une brosse à dent neuve et un mini tube de dentifrice. Il n'y avait ni shampoing, ni peigne, ni maquillage, ni gant de toilette.

« Suis-moi ! » Ordonna la gardienne.

Felicity lui emboîta le pas, la suivant. Elles passèrent la porte et furent rejointes par deux autres gardiens qui l'accompagnèrent jusqu'en cellule. Felicity avança tête baissée, ne voulant croiser aucun regard. Elle entra dans ce qui serait sa chambre durant un temps incertain. Elle posa ses affaires sur le lit où l'attendait une fine couverture grise ainsi qu'un paquet de draps blancs.

Elle s'assit sur le lit et s'enfonça dans celui-ci. Le matelas était fin et se tassait sous son poids. Elle pu sentir les ressorts du sommier au travers. Elle poussa un soupir avant d'enfouir sa tête entre ses mains laissant ses larmes couler à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Elle mit une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant de reprendre une certaine contenance. Elle était intelligente et savait qu'elle ne devait en aucun cas montrer ses faiblesses. Elle inspira un grand coup, compta jusqu'à vingt et releva la tête, la tournant du côté des grilles métalliques où elle aperçut le large couloir séparant les cellules lui faisant face.

Toutes les cellules sur lesquelles elle avait vue étaient occupées et chacune des personnes y séjournant la regardait avec attention. Elle avait l'impression d'être un animal dans un zoo et elle détestait ces regards sur elle. Personne ne pipait mot, tout était étrangement calme. Cette ambiance la terrorisait. Elle tourna vivement la tête voulant fuir les regards insistants de ces femmes qui étaient devenues en l'espace de quelques minutes, ses voisines.

Elle se leva et entreprit de faire son lit. Elle le fit avec soin, prenant son temps puis elle s'allongea sur celui-ci. Elle repensa à son arrestation, à ses enfants, à Oliver, à sa famille. Elle n'avait pu appeler personne et ne savait toujours pas si ses enfants avaient pu regagner le foyer familial. Elle pensa durant ce qui lui sembla des heures à ce qui lui était arrivé, cherchant qui aurait bien pu la piéger mais elle en revenait tout le temps à la même conclusion, elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Les hauts parleurs situés un peu partout dans le bâtiment se mirent à grésiller avant qu'une voix n'en sorte.

« Ouverture des portes. »

Les portes de chacune des cellules s'ouvrirent dans un brouhaha métallique résonnant sur les murs de la prison. Les détenues sortirent de leur cellule se plaçant devant leur porte ne bougeant pas. Felicity sortit la tête haute alors qu'à l'intérieur elle était terrorisée ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui l'attendait. Personne ne lui avait expliqué le fonctionnement de la prison.

Elle regarda discrètement sa voisine d'en face et vit qu'elle se tenait droite comme un « i » les mains bien en évidence le long du corps paume ouverte vers le couloir. Felicity regarda sur la gauche et la droite et s'aperçut que ses autres voisines tenaient la même position. Elle les imita. Elles patientèrent quelques minutes avant que quatre gardiennes arrivent et leur demandent de se mettre en file indienne sur deux files.

Les files se formèrent dans le calme, sans aucune bousculade. Felicity se positionna entre chacune de ses voisines et relâcha un soupir discrètement.

Elles furent emmenées au réfectoire où chacune son tour attrapa un plateau, des couverts et un gobelet en plastique avant d'avancer vers les cuisines où on leur servit un repas accompagné d'un morceau de pain et d'un yaourt.

Felicity attrapa l'assiette qu'on lui tendit puis continua son chemin pour prendre son yaourt et son morceau de pain. Tout se passait au mieux.

Elle scruta la grande pièce du regard et vit que des groupes s'étaient formés. Elle avisa une table libre et entreprit de s'y attabler. Elle posa son plateau, tira la chaise mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'asseoir qu'elle se fit interpeller par une petite blonde au regard dur.

« Cette table est déjà prise. Va t'asseoir ailleurs. »

Felicity la toisa un moment avant de rétorquer.

« Il n'y avait personne quand je suis arrivée. »

« Dégage ! » Hurla l'autre en balançant le plateau de Felicity sur le sol avant de prendre place à la table où elle fut rejointe par d'autre personne.

« Tu n'as pas compris le message blondinette ? » Souffla une femme dans le creux de son oreille avant de la pousser la faisant voler sur la personne derrière elle.

La femme se retourna vivement sur elle et lui empoigna les cheveux en hurlant. « C'est quoi ton problème la nouvelle ? »

« Je n'ai pas de problème. » Dit-elle avec des larmes dans la voix.

« Ah non ? » Rigola la brune aux yeux couleur charbon. « Eh bien maintenant tu en as. »

Cracha-t-elle en lui décochant une claque sur la joue.

Felicity posa sa main sur sa joue cuisante, regardant la brune, interloquée. Elle ne méritait pas d'être frappée et humiliée de la sorte alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait.

« Ramasse ton plateau. » Continua la brune en la poussant vers le sol où elle s'échoua sous les rires moqueurs de ses amies.

Felicity ne leva pas les yeux, elle ramassa son assiette vide, son contenu était maintenant étalé sur le sol, un steak trop cuit et cinq pommes de terre cuites à l'eau qui étaient écrasés sur le sol. Son yaourt avait explosé et sa tartine avait volé une mètre plus loin. La tartine était écrasée, la mie noircie par les piétinements.

Elle remit le steak dans son assiette, attrapa les pommes de terre qu'elle replaça également dans l'assiette, récupéra ses couverts, le verre en plastique et se redressa. Elle regarda autour d'elle, espérant trouver de la compassion sur le visage des autres mais elle n'y trouva rien. Tous ceux qui la regardaient avaient un sourire sur les lèvres, se moquant d'elle et le reste d'entre-elle avaient la tête baissée sur leur assiette, évitant de la regarder.

Felicity tourna les talons puis s'installa dans le fond de la pièce, seule. Elle regarda son assiette mais n'y toucha pas malgré la faim qui la tenaillait. Elle resta seule durant tout le repas, évitant de croiser le regard de qui que se soit, n'ayant pas envie de subir de nouveau une vague de colère pour laquelle elle n'avait pas été responsable. Elle allait s'excuser d'avoir percuté cette fille mais elle ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps.

« Tu ne manges pas ? »

Felicity releva les yeux quand elle entendit qu'on lui parlait et vit une grande brune devant elle.

« Je peux ? » Demanda-t-elle en pointant le siège faisant face à Felicity.

Felicity acquiesça de la tête, incapable de dire un mot. Elle ne savait pas si cette demande était de bonne augure ou pas.

« Elena. » Dit-elle avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Euh... Felicity. » Se présenta-t-elle.

« Alors tu ne manges pas ? » Lui demanda-t-elle pour la seconde fois.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment faim. » Mentit Felicity.

« Ouais, je comprends. Ça ne donne pas envie. Ça m'a fait ça aussi lors de mon arrivé... mais crois-moi tu t'y fais vite. De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix, c'est ça ou rien. Tu devrais manger. Vraiment. » Lui conseilla Elena tout en coupant un morceau de steak avec sa fourchette.

Felicity regarda le contenu de son assiette avant de reporter son attention sur Elena qui mastiqua son morceau de steak.

« Y'a un problème ? »

« Euh... non. » Dit Felicity en baissant les yeux.

« Si y'a un problème. » Insista Elena. « Pas avec moi, mais avec ton assiette ! Dis-moi. »

« J'ai fait tomber mon plateau. »

« Tu l'as fait tomber où l'une d'elle » La questionna-t-elle en se tournant, pointant du doigt la table où la blonde avait pris sa place plus tôt. « L'a jeté sur le sol ? »

« La seconde solution. » Admit Felicity.

« Ok. » Elena se leva. « Je reviens. » Dit-elle avant de partir en marchant la tête haute avec assurance. Elle s'arrêta devant la tablée de la blonde, attrapa l'un des plateaux qu'elle balança sur le sol. De là où elle était, Felicity n'entendit pas ce qu'elle disait mais elle était sûre d'une chose, chacune des filles présentes à la table avait peur d'elle. Elle ne revint pas de suite, elle prit le chemin des cuisines puis revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau garnit de nourritures qu'elle déposa devant Felicity.

« Bon appétit. »

Felicity lui offrit un merci accompagné d'un sourire puis mangea à son tour. Durant la durée du repas, Elena lui expliqua le fonctionnement de la prison ainsi que les groupes de personnes à éviter. Bien entendu la table de la blonde qui s'appelle Minha en faisait partie de même que l'autre groupe de fille. La brune aux yeux couleur charbon s'appelle Jenna et d'après Elena elle était l'une des pires de la prison.

Après le repas elle fut ramener en cellule. Le retour se passa comme à l'allée. Chacune d'elle du vider son plateau, déposer la vaisselle sale dans un grand bac avant de rejoindre les rangs.

Felicity était allongée sur son lit depuis un bon moment pensant encore et encore à sa journée.

"Détenu 5432. " Felicity se redressa à cet appel. Une gardienne se tenait devant les grilles de sa cellule.

« Approche ! » Lui ordonna la gardienne.

Felicity fit ce qu'elle lui demanda.

« Tu as le droit à un appel téléphonique. Met tes mains en évidence que je puisse les menotter. »

Felicity n'hésita pas un instant. La grille s'ouvrit quand la gardienne en demanda l'ordre via son talkie-walkie puis elle emmena Felicity dans un bureau.

« Tu as deux minutes. » Lui dit-elle en se reculant, lui laissant un peu d'intimité.

Elle composa le numéro d'Oliver qui décrocha rapidement.

« Oliver. » Souffla-t-elle quand il décrocha.

« Mon dieu bébé. Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda-t-il avec empressement.

« Je tiens le coup. » Dit-elle voulant le rassurer. « Les enfants ? » Demanda-t-elle avec des larmes dans la voix ne voulant qu'une chose les serrer dans ses bras.

« Ils vont bien. Ils sont avec moi. » L'assura-t-il. « Bébé je vais tout faire pour te sortir de là le plus rapidement possible. »

« Comment ? Tout m'incrimine Oliver ! J'ai essayé de comprendre depuis que je suis ici et je ne comprends pas... je ne sais pas qui aurait pu faire ça.» Pleura-t-elle.

« Ne pleure pas bébé, s'il te plaît. » Plaida Oliver.

Felicity renifla. « Et si je ne sors jamais d'ici... »

« Hey, hey... je vais te sortir de là. Je te le promets bébé. John va m'aider. Nous allons trouver le coupable et le faire payer. » Dit-il avec conviction.

« D'accord... » Dit faiblement Felicity.

« Ça va aller chérie. Je t'aime et ça me tue de te savoir dans cet endroit. » Admit-il.

« J'aimerais être avec toi et les enfants. Vous me manquez atrocement. »

« Tu me manques aussi. Laurel connaît le procureur de Central City. Elle va lui demander à ce que j'ai un droit de visite rapidement. Je vais venir te voir dès que possible chérie d'accord ? »

« Ok... »

« Les deux minutes sont passées. » Dit la gardienne derrière elle.

« Je dois te laisser... » Annonça Felicity avant de raccrocher.

Elle aurait aimé lui parler plus longtemps, mais elle avait préférer obéir à la gardienne. Une bonne conduite menait à des privilèges l'avait informé Elena et Felicity voulait partir sur de bonnes bases.

« Je te conseille de te ressaisir. Il n'y a pas de place pour les faibles ici. » Lui dit la gardienne. « Tiens. » Dit-elle en lui tendant un paquet de klennex. Je te laisse deux minutes supplémentaires pour que tu sois présentable et ensuite je te ramène en cellule.

**Voilà ce quatrième chapitre qui j'espère vous aura plu. Dur dur la vie en prison... Felicity ressemble à un agneau au milieu d'une bande de loup... La pauvre. Alors pensez-vous que Oliver va la sortir de la rapidement ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey voilà le chapitre 5 qui j'espère vous plaira. J'espère que tout le monde va bien en cette période assez difficile... Prenez soin de vous et de vos familles. **

_**Back at home saison 2 chapitre 5**_

Oliver raccrocha le cœur serré n'ayant qu'une envie poursuivre cette conversation, entendre sa voix, se disant que tant qu'elle lui parlait elle était avec lui plus où moins en sécurité. Il n'était pas dupe et savait parfaitement ce qu'il se passait dans ces prisons. Il poussa un soupir, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'écran noir de son téléphone avant de le poser sur l'un des oreillers. Il se déshabilla ensuite et se pressa vers la douche avant de se glisser entre les draps glacés de son lit de jeune-homme.

Il ne trouva pas vraiment le sommeil cette nuit-là, ressassant sans cesse sa journée, se demandant qui aurait pu leur en vouloir au point d'envoyer sa femme en prison pour une chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait.

Il dû tout de même à un moment s'endormir car lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le jour commençait à se lever, teintant le ciel d'une jolie couleur rosée, signe que la journée serait probablement douce et ensoleillée.

Il se redressa, attrapa le téléphone qu'il avait posé la veille à côté de lui, le déverrouilla avec l'espoir d'avoir de bonnes nouvelles de Laurel. Mais il n'y avait rien. Il était trop tôt pour cela, à peine cinq heures trente. Il se leva malgré tout, certain qu'il n'arriverait plus à dormir. Il passa sous la douche qu'il prit à fraîche température afin de s'éveiller totalement. Garder ses rituels étaient probablement ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire s'il ne voulait pas s'effondrer. Il enfila des vêtements propres qu'il laissait toujours au manoir. Il passa ensuite sa tête dans la chambre des enfants qui dormaient à poings fermés. Il fut soulagé de voir que ce à quoi ils avaient assisté la veille ne les avaient pas perturbé autant qu'il se l'était imaginé. Il avait eu peur pour Emy mais à la voir ainsi endormie et détendue le soulagea. Il descendit à la cuisine où il se retrouva seul avec ses pensées qui ne lui laissaient que peu de répit. Elles tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, ainsi que des plans pour sortir sa femme de cette situation. Il prit sa tasse de café et alla s'enfermer dans le bureau de Walter où il alluma l'ordinateur et fit plusieurs recherches. Il n'était pas aussi doué que Felicity en informatique mais elle lui avait appris des choses dont il n'avait pas vu l'utilité sur le moment mais qu'il bénissait à l'heure actuelle. Il pirata sans difficulté la base informatique du FBI et prit des renseignements sur les agents qui avaient arrêté sa femme. Peut-être étaient-ce eux qui l'avait piégé. Il passa les deux heures suivante à établir chacun des profils des agents en trouvant tout ce dont il avait besoin sur eux mais se rendit vite à l'évidence qu'aucun d'eux n'était coupable ou impliqué dans le piège tendu à sa femme. Il aurait voulu en faire plus mais il savait que tôt ou tard ses enfants se lèveraient. Il éteignit l'ordinateur à contre cœur et se dirigea de nouveau vers la cuisine où il trouva Raisa préparant le petit-déjeuner.

« Bonjour monsieur Oliver. » Le salua-t-elle avec gentillesse. « Une tasse de café ? » Lui proposa-t-elle.

« Euh... non merci Raisa. Je vais monter voir les enfants. »

Il monta à l'étage et un sourire flotta sur son visage quand la voix de son fils lui parvint depuis le couloir. La tête de son fils passa la porte de chambre et quand il vit son père, il se précipita dans ses jambes.

« Papa... » Cria-t-il avec un sourire sur le visage.

Oliver l'accueillit avec plaisir, le soulevant dans ses bras avant d'inonder son visage de baisers. La petite Emy ne mit pas longtemps à suivre son frère. Elle était adorable avec ses cheveux tout emmêlés et ses yeux emplis de sommeil.

« Bonjour ma princesse. » Dit-il tout en posant Angel sur le sol le gardant contre lui d'une main et de l'autre il serra sa fille contre son torse.

« Jour papa.. » Souffla-t-elle en posant sa tête contre sa nuque qu'elle enserra de ses petits bras.

Oliver profita de ce moment, essayant de leur offrir tout son amour dans cette étreinte. Le matin était son moment préféré de la journée ainsi que le soir lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui épuisé par sa journée de travail.

Retrouver ses enfants était quelque chose qu'il adorait et chérissait.

« Mama... » Demanda Angel en se retirant de l'étreinte d'Oliver, regardant par dessus l'épaule de son père en direction de la chambre d'Oliver.

« Elle n'est pas là Angel tu te souviens ? » Lui dit Emy avec douceur.

« Mama... » Répéta le petit garçon avec des larmes dans la voix.

Oliver relâcha sa fille puis souleva de nouveau son fils dans ses bras, gardant la petite main d'Emy dans la sienne.

« Maman n'est pas là, mon bonhomme. Mais elle sera de retour bientôt, d'accord ? » Lui dit Oliver avec conviction tentant de maîtriser sa voix.

« Elle est où ? » Demanda finalement Emy en levant ses grand yeux bleus vers lui.

Oliver mit un moment avant de répondre. Avec Felicity, ils s'étaient toujours promis de leur dire la vérité quoi qu'il advienne, mais sur le moment cette vérité était horrible à annoncer à des enfants de cet âge.

« Les agents du FBI avaient beaucoup de questions à lui poser Emy. Maman sera bientôt de retour avec nous. »

« Mais elle a fait des bêtises ? »

« Elle est accusée d'en avoir fait mais elle n'est pas coupable. » Affirma Oliver avec conviction parce que c'était la vérité.

« Oh... » Dit simplement la petite-fille.

Oliver lui fit un sourire que se voulait rassurant avant de tirer doucement sur sa main.

« Allons déjeuner. Je crois que Raisa vous a concocter un super petit-déjeuner. »

Ils étaient attablés en famille, Moira et Walter les ayant rejoins, prenant un copieux petit-déjeuner quand la sonnerie de la porte retentit. Raisa abandonna le nettoyage de la vaisselle, s'essuya les mains et se précipita à la porte revenant quelque minutes plus tard en compagnie de John Diggle.

« Parrain. » Cria Emy en sautant de sa chaise, se ruant dans les bras de l'homme.

« Princesse. » Dit-il en l'accueillant contre son torse, la serrant contre celui-ci.

« Maman n'est pas là. Elle a été emmenée par la police et je ne comprends pas pourquoi parrain. » Lui dit-elle avec des larmes dans la voix.

« Hey ma poupée, papa et moi allons le comprendre d'accord ? » Dit-il en la détachant de son corps. « Toi, tout ce que tu as à faire c'est t'amuser, prendre soin de ton petit frère et obéir à tes grand-parents pendant que nous nous occupons du problème de maman. »

« Mais elle va pas aller en prison hein ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète. « Parce que j'ai été méchante avec maman et c'est moi qui devrait être punie pas ma maman. » Pleura-t-elle à chaudes larmes.

« Oh Emy... » Souffla Dig en la serrant de nouveau contre lui. Il leva le regard vers la table, cherchant le regard d'Oliver qui semblait aussi affecté que sa fille par le sort de sa femme.

Oliver se leva à son tour, se baissant à la hauteur du duo, frottant sa main sur le dos de sa

petite-fille.

« Bébé... » L'appela-t-il posant une main sur sa petite joue inondée par les larmes. « Je veux que tu m'écoutes d'accord ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Emy hocha simplement la tête tout en reniflant.

« Dig et moi allons tout faire pour sortir maman de cette situation mais... » Oliver ferma les yeux, refoulant les larmes qui montaient. Il inspira, ravala la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. « Mais on ne peut pas te promettre que maman n'ira pas en prison... » Finit-il dans un murmure.

Il lui avait dit la vérité et aussi difficile soit-elle à entendre pour un enfant de six ans, il savait que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Ils étaient des personnes très connues en ville de par leur entreprise mais aussi à cause de leur passé et il était certain que Emy aurait appris la triste vérité tôt ou tard de la bouche d'un camarade de classe. C'était inévitable, il le savait. Lui dire était la meilleure des choses à faire.

« Mais, elle n'est pas méchante. » Murmura Emy.

« Parfois même les gentils finissent en prison bébé. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« À cause d'une erreur de jugement... » Lui confia Oliver. « Mais Emy même si maman va en prison, parrain et moi la sortirons de là. »

« Tu sais pour qui je travaille non ? » Lui demanda Dig avec le sourire.

Emy hocha la tête.

« Alors ta maman ne restera pas longtemps en prison ma princesse. Je te le promets. » Dit-il avant de poser un baiser sur sa joue.

Le fin du petit-déjeuner se fit dans le silence. La vérité avait jeté un froid encore plus grand dans l'atmosphère mais malgré tout, Oliver ne regrettait pas de l'avoir prononcé. Ses enfants étaient en droit de la connaître. Angel était trop petit pour comprendre, le mot prison était inconnu de son vocabulaire mais malgré tout, il comprenait que quelque chose n'allait pas parce qu'il demanda à plusieurs reprise après sa mère.

« Oliver, Walter et moi allons emmener les enfants pour la journée si ça te convient bien entendu. » L'informa Moira. Thea et Alex devaient s'en charger mais les deux amants avaient eu un contre temps.

« C'est une bonne idée maman. » Confirma-t-il.

Il avait tellement de chose à faire avec Dig qu'il ne se voyait pas rester à la maison avec ses enfants et s'occuper d'eux. Il prendrait du temps avec eux dans la soirée.

« As-tu eu des nouvelles ? » Demanda Dig une fois qu'ils furent seuls, roulant en direction de ARGUS.

« Hier soir. Elle ne m'a rien dit que nous ne sachions déjà. Elle a été piégée et nous devons trouver rapidement par qui. »

« Des idées ? » Demanda Dig en se tournant légèrement vers lui avant de reporter son attention sur la route.

« J'y ai réfléchi toute la nuit et non... » Avoua-t-il déconfit. « Je ne vois pas qui pourrait nous en vouloir au point de la piéger de la sorte. »

« Ça pourrait avoir un rapport avec le travail ? Un contrat que vous avez raflé devançant une autre entreprise ou une personne jalouse... »

« Ça pourrait c'est sûr... mais je sens que c'est plus profond que ça Dig. Celui qui a mis tout ces échanges de mail dans son ordinateur et une personne très douée en informatique, aussi douée qu'elle. »

« Il faudrait regarder dans son passé alors, voir si elle n'a pas fréquenté de mauvaise personne au mauvais moment. » Continua Dig cherchant des réponses.

« Dig... je connais Felicity depuis ses seize ans et tu peux me croire, avant ça elle n'a connu personne. Nous n'avons jamais eu de secrets l'un pour l'autre. »

« Son père ? Nous savons qu'il est aussi doué qu'elle avec les ordinateurs. »

« Non... non... pourquoi son père voudrait-il faire enfermer sa fille... ça n'a pas de sens Dig. En plus elle ne l'a pas revu depuis qu'il les a quitté sa mère et elle quand elle avait sept ans. » Oliver soupira reportant son attention sur la route. « Il faut qu'on récupère le disque dur... sans ça nous ne pouvons pas chercher. »

« Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? Il est probablement détenu par le FBI sous scellé en attendant le procès. »

« Je vais y rentrer et le subtiliser. » Dit Oliver avec sérieux. Son cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure, un plan émergeant de celui-ci rapidement. L'adrénaline coulait dans ses veines à cet instant et il n'eut qu'une envie, que Dig se dirige vers le bâtiment afin de mettre son plan en exécution.

Il détailla son plan dans les moindres détails à Dig.

« Ça peut-être envisageable en effet. » Répondit-il avec sérieux. « Mais tu oublies une chose, nous n'avons pas ta femme pour toute la partie gestion informatique. »

« Il n'y a rien là-dedans que ne sache pas faire Lyla. » Déclara Oliver avec conviction.

0#0

Oliver zippa sa veste, enfila son masque de justicier et remonta sa capuche. Il se tourna vers le miroir se trouvant au sous-sol de la discothèque de Tommy qui fonctionnait toujours aussi bien qu'à l'ouverture. C'était toujours l'endroit de la ville où les jeunes et moins jeunes se retrouvaient et passaient des heures à s'amuser. De temps en temps la discothèque organisait des concerts d'artiste peu connu afin que ceux-ci puisse récolter de l'argent pour se produire et ça fonctionnait mieux que ce que Tommy aurait pu l'espérer. Des producteurs se déplaçaient d'un peu partout pour écouter ses jeunes talents et pourquoi pas dégoter la perle rare. L'une des chanteuse les plus en vogue du moment avait été découverte lors d'un de ses concerts et depuis la discothèque de Tommy avait fait un sacré bond en avant. C'était le lieu à ne pas manquer et où passer ses soirées.

Ça sonnait drôlement de voir son reflet dans le miroir. Il n'avait pas enfilé cette tenue depuis la naissance de sa fille, privilégiant sa vie familiale, ne voulant pas être gravement blessé ou pire tué. Il aidait la ville depuis mais d'une façon très différente, versant une somme anonyme d'un montant d'un millions de dollars de façon aléatoire afin que la ville ait les moyens humains et des équipements assez efficaces pour dissuader toute forme de violence dans la ville. Il avait accompagné son premier versement d'un message disant, je ne serai plus là pour assurer vos arrières alors faites bon usage de cette somme et depuis il leur faisait ce don tous les deux, trois ans selon les disponibilités qu'il avait.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé remettre ce costume un jour et pourtant il y était. Il tourna le dos au miroir et s'avança dans la pièce où John et Lyla discutaient des détails de dernière minutes.

« Il te va toujours. » Dig sourit en le voyant arriver vers eux.

« On dirait oui... si Felicity me voyait là-dedans elle me tuerait. » Dit-il en baissant les yeux sur son costume.

« Oh elle le verra. » Dit Lyla avec un clin d'œil avant de prendre son téléphone et le photographier.

« Vraiment Lyla ? » Rit Dig en s'approchant d'elle, posant un baiser sur sa joue. « Oui... vraiment... Tu sais que c'est fou Oliver. Si tu te fais prendre... »

Il la coupa dans son élan. « Je ne me ferais pas prendre. Je retrouverais mes enfants demain matin au réveil comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. »

Il en était convaincu, s'en était convaincu. Son plan allait fonctionner, il le fallait parce que s'il échouait ses enfants se retrouveraient sans parent. Il le savait. Il avait tourné cette pensée un million de fois dans sa tête mais il en revenait toujours au même résultats. Il devait aider sa femme, il n'y avait pas d'autre choix à faire. Il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à la justice sur ce point, trop de choses l'incriminée à l'examen du dossier. Elle n'avait rien pour elle.

« Je n'ai pas le choix Lyla. »

« Je le sais. » Dit-elle en grimaçant. « C'est bien pour ça que nous sommes ici... » Elle montra la pièce de la main. « Tiens... » Elle lui tendit une oreillette qu'il inséra dans son oreille. Dig en fit de même.

« Bon courage mec. » Lui dit Dig en le déposant dans une ruelle sombre à quelque centaine de mètres du bâtiment du FBI ?

« Dig si je me fais prendre... »

« Ce qui n'arrivera pas. » Dit Dig se voulant rassurer.

« Mais si tel est le cas. Dit à Emy et Angel que je l'ai fait pour sortir leur mère de prison. » Continua-t-il. « Et dis leur que nous les aimons plus que tout. » Fini-t-il avant de claquer la portière du van.

Il tira une flèche grappin et s'éleva dans le ciel. C'était grisant, il avait totalement oublié cette sensation. Celle qu'il était invisible sous ce costume, que cette ville lui appartenait et qu'habillait de la sorte, rien ne pourrait jamais lui arriver. C'était ce qu'il avait ressentit à son retour et c'était ce qu'il ressentait à présent. Il courut de toits en toits jusqu'à arriver au bâtiment qui l'intéressait.

« Bâtiment en visuel. » L'informa Lyla.

« Très bien. Dirige-toi vers la trappe. »

Il fit ce qu'elle demanda et sous ses ordres passa par celle-ci pour entrer dans le bâtiment. Elle avait créer une boucle avec les caméras de sécurité lui permettant d'évoluer dans les couloirs sans être inquiété. Il savait que l'effectif de nuit était réduit à cinq personnes et qu'à cet étage il ne risquait d'y trouver personne. Il s'enfonça dans le couloir restant en alerte à chacun de ses pas. Au bout de quelques mètres il trouva enfin la pièce qui l'intéressait. Celle-ci ne s'ouvrait qu'à l'aide d'un code. Si Felicity avait été derrière les ordinateurs elle n'en aurait fait qu'une bouchée de ce code et l'aurait déverrouillé à distance mais Lyla n'avait pas ces compétences alors il sortit une petite bombe de sa poche et vaporisa le produit sur le lecteur. Il patienta quelques secondes et le produit révéla les chiffres sur lesquels appuyer. Il les pressa un par un et la petite lumière verte indiquant l'ouverture de la porte clignota. Il poussa doucement la porte et pénétra dans la pièce.

« Super. Tu y es presque Oliver. »

Il poussa un soupir et parcourut les étagères des yeux, cherchant celle où était rangée les cas les plus récents. Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Le fameux disque dur était posé là. Il s'en saisit, ouvrit sa veste et le plaça en sécurité contre son torse avant de refermer sa veste.

« Oh non non... » Il entendit Lyla qui paniquait. « Oliver un type se dirige vers la salle. Tu n'auras pas le temps d'en sortir... »

Oliver se cacha à un endroit stratégique, gardant un œil sur la porte qui s'ouvrit sur un agent qui appuya sur l'interrupteur, inondant la pièce d'une lumière blanche et crue. Il se recula derrière l'étagère restant cacher. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire repérer. Le type flâna un moment entre les étagères, s'arrêta devant celle des enquêtes récentes, il chercha quelque chose et Oliver était persuadé que c'était ce qu'il avait dérobé. Il se rua vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit et referma avec discrétion puis courut dans la dédale de couloir jusqu'à arriver à la trappe qui le mènerait à l'extérieur.

« Wow. Mission accomplie. » Dit-il en fermant la porte du van. Il sortit le disque dur de sa veste et la garda précieusement entre ses mains jusqu'à leur arrivé au repaire.

Il était soulagé. Il avait entre les mains l'objet qui lui permettrait de prouver l'innocence de sa femme. Le récupérer avait été un jeu d'enfant, le décrypter sans l'aide de Felicity serait une autre paire de manche. Il le savait mais au moins pour ce soir il avait l'impression d'avoir fait un grand pas.

Il le posa sur le bureau devant Lyla qui se précipita de le connecter à l'ordinateur. En quelques clics il fit apparaître les dossiers incriminant sa femme et ce qu'il eu sous les yeux l'acheva. Sa femme était fortement impliquée dans un truc qui n'avait aucun sens à ses yeux. Il y avait des mails, des plans d'une bombe qui devrait probablement exploser quelque part, un jour, mais aussi des photos avec les attentats qui avaient réussis dans le monde entier.

« Hey, nous allons trouver le coupable Oliver. » L'assura Lyla en posant une main sur son bras.

« Comment ? Je ne doute pas de tes capacités Lyla mais comment ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je vais mettre l'un de mes meilleurs informaticiens sur le coup. »

Oliver acquiesça en silence tout en avalant sa salive. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas meilleure que Felicity dans les environs. Lyla avait eu besoin de l'aide de sa femme à plusieurs reprise ses dernières années malgré sa brillante équipe.

« Tu devrais rentrer maintenant. Nous avons ce que nous voulons. » Lui dit Dig. « Rentre chez toi, retrouve tes enfants. Avec un peu de chance ils ne seront pas encore endormis.

Comme Dig lui avait sagement recommandé c'est ce qu'il fit mais son ami avait eu tort sur un point quand il entra dans la chambre, ses enfants dormaient profondément, épuisés pas la journée qu'ils avaient passé avec leur grand-parent.

Il les embrassa avec tendresse, remonta la couverture d'Angel qui ne couvrait plus que la moitié de son corps puis sortit de la chambre. Il descendit à la cuisine pour se faire un en-cas.

Son téléphone sonna dans sa poche, il l'en sortit.

« Je n'attendais plus de tes nouvelles. » Dit-il en guise d'accueil.

« Je suis désolée Oliver, le procureur de central City n'était pas joignable. Bref tu pourras voir ta femme demain. »

« Merci Laurel. »

Elle lui donna les informations nécessaire à sa visite avant de raccrocher.

Il finit de manger son sandwich puis gagna le salon où il trouva Walter et Moira enlacés sur le canapé totalement détendu.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge attirant leur attention. Sa mère se redressa précipitamment les joues cramoisies ce qui fit sourire Oliver.

« Je viens d'avoir des nouvelles de Laurel. Je pourrais voir Felicity demain. » Les informa-t-il.

« Merci de vous êtes occupés des enfants. »

« Nous aimons nous occuper d'eux Oliver. »

« Je le sais, j'aurai juste aimé que se soit dans d'autres circonstances. » Il était épuisé et n'avait qu'une envie, que tout ça s'arrête et que leur vie redevienne ce qu'elle était, mais il se voilait la face il le savait. Moira se leva et le prit dans ses bras. « Ça va aller Oliver. Felicity est forte. »

« Je le sais. » Souffla-t-il.

« Tu devrais te reposer. »

« Ouais... bonne nuit maman. Bonne nuit Walter. » Il tourna les talons et regagna sa chambre n'ayant qu'une hâte que la nuit passe rapidement afin qu'il puisse serrer sa femme dans ses bras.

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'ai hâte de lire vos réactions. **


	6. Chapter 6

,Back at home saison 2 chap 6.

C'était sa seconde nuit dans cette horrible prison et tout comme la première Felicity n'avait quasiment pas dormi, ressassant sans cesse la cause de son emprisonnement.

Elle se leva quand elle entendit la porte de sa cellule ainsi que celle des ses voisines de cellule s'ouvrir, et les gardiennes crier « douche » en tapant sur chacun de barreaux qu'elles rencontraient.

Felicity alla au bout de sa cellule ce qui se résumait à cinq pas, puis attrapa son nécessaire de toilette. Une serviette, une minuscule savonnette, un shampoing pour tout type de cheveux, une brosse à dent et la fin d'un tube de dentifrice. Elle plaça son paquetage contre son torse et sortie de la cellule se plaçant dans la file qui s'était formée au centre du large couloir séparant les cellules.

Elle avança suivant le mouvement. Les gardiennes firent entrer une dizaine de filles dans les douches, leur disant qu'elles avaient cinq minutes pour faire leur toilette. Cinq minutes c'était horrible d'autant plus que l'eau commençait à devenir chaude quand le temps était presque écoulé. Felicity n'avait même pas su se rincer correctement les cheveux la veille, du shampoing entachaient ses cheveux et les peigner avait été horrible. Ses cheveux étaient affreux, emplis de nœud et gras.

Elle passa machinalement ses mains dans sa chevelure blonde et tomba sur bloc de nœud. Elle savait que ses cinq minutes sous le jet glacial leur seraient consacrés.

Elle avança machinalement quand la file avança, elle leva la tête et se rendit compte qu'au prochain tour se serait à elle. Felicity jeta un œil autour d'elle et tomba sur Elena qui se trouvait dans la file des filles ayant déjà prit leur douche. Elena lui fit un petit signe que Felicity lui rendit puis elle fut pousser sur l'avant par la fille se trouvant derrière elle, lui hurlant d'avancer. Elle fit un vol plané et se rétama de tout son long sur le sol glacial. Toutes ses affaires s'éparpillèrent sur le sol, l'une des détenues shoota dans son shampoing, l'envoyant à l'autre bout des douches, une autre marcha sur sa brosse à dent, puis une autre écrasa sa main quand elle tenta d'attraper ses lunettes qui avaient elle aussi volé devant elle. Aucune d'elle ne l'aida à se relever, pire encore elles prenaient un malin plaisir à marcher sur ses affaires. Elle entendit le bruit du verre qu'on écrase. Elle releva le visage et vit que quelqu'un venait d'écraser ses lunettes. Elle se redressa tant bien mal, tendit la main et attrapa ce qui restait de ses lunettes, autant dire pas grand chose. Les branches étaient pliées, le verre gauche brisés et le droit fissuré. Elle avala la boule de sanglot qui montait dans sa gorge. Elle ramassa les affaires se trouvant à proximité, attrapa sa serviette qui était trempée avant d'avancer. Elle posa ses affaires sur la plan de travail approprié, puis elle se déshabilla. Elle avait horreur de se retrouver nue devant les autres filles qui ne se gênaient pas pour la reluquer.

Elle fonça sous la douche qu'elle enclencha et sursauta quand le jet glacial fouetta sa peau tiède. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, tentant de les lisser avec ses doigts afin d'évacuer le reste de shampoing de la veille. Puis elle passa rapidement la savonnette sur son corps. Elle ferma un instant les yeux savourant l'eau qui commençait doucement à tiédir. Quand elle les rouvrit Jenna était face à elle, un sourire sur les lèvres, ses yeux charbonneux la détaillait.

« Pas mal la petite blonde. » Dit-elle en tendant l'une de ses mains vers Felicity qui fit un pas sur le côté pour éviter son toucher. Elle se cogna contre le corps d'une autre fille qui la repoussa vivement sur le côté la faisant atterrir contre le corps nus de Jenna qui en profita pour passer ses bras autour de sa taille, la serrant contre elle. Felicity poussa sur ses avant-bras lui intimant de la relâcher et de lui foutre la paix mais Jenna ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Elle pencha la tête, serra Felicity plus fortement avant de poser ses lèvres contre son oreille.

« Tu me plais. Ce qui veut dire que je ne te lâcherais pas. » Lui souffla-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser juste derrière son oreille.

Felicity frissonna d'horreur. Elle déglutit et repoussa fortement Jenna avant de se ruer vers sa serviette qu'elle enroula rapidement autour de son corps, le cachant de la vue de Jenna. Elle rinça sa brosse sous l'eau avait d'y déposer un peu de dentifrice, lavant ses dents précipitamment voulant fuir rapidement ce lieu. Elle se rinça la bouche. Elle avait la tête penché sous le filet d'eau quand elle sentit des mains se poser sur sa taille. Elle se redressa vivement. Jenna était derrière elle. C'est elle qui venait de la toucher à nouveau. Jenna lui tendit la bouteille de shampoing.

« Tiens. » Dit-elle en lui tendant.

Felicity hésita à la prendre, elle sonda le regard de la brune puis finit par se saisir de la bouteille. Cependant, Jenna ne le lâcha pas, la tenant fermement.

« Je te veux à côté de moi pour le déjeuner. » Dit-elle avant de relâcher la bouteille. « À tout de suite ma jolie. » Elle lui lança un sourire se voulant charmant avant de quitter la salle d'eau laissant Felicity béat.

#00#

Felicity se tenait dans le réfectoire son plateau à la main, ses lunettes tordues sur son nez. Elle savait qu'elle devait avoir l'air ridicule mais elle s'en fichait, sans, elle ne voyait rien. Certes elles étaient cassées mais c'était toujours mieux que de ne pas les porter. Elle balaya la salle du regard à la recherche de Elena qu'elle aperçut à la table qu'ils avaient partagé depuis son arrivé. Elle avança dans cette direction quand une petite rousse faisant partie du groupe de Jenna lui bloqua le passage.

« Où crois-tu aller ? » Lui demanda-t-elle de sa voie de crécelle, lui vrillant les tympans. « Jenna t'a gardé une place. Se serait malpoli de la refuser. » Lui dit-elle en posant une main sur son bras la priant de la suivre.

Felicity se dégagea en faisant attention à ne pas faire tomber son plateau, fit un pas de côté et la contourna sans lui adresser un regard puis elle se rua vers Elena qui l'attendait.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à tes lunettes ? » Lui demanda Elena alors que Felicity prit place face à elle.

Felicity poussa un soupir, tenta de maîtriser son rythme cardiaque qui s'était emballé et lui expliqua tout ce qu'elle avait vécu durant la douche.

Elena se leva, tapa du poing sur la table et se précipita vers Jenna qu'elle empoigna par les cheveux la forçant à se lever. Elle la tira jusqu'à la table où était assise Felicity puis la força à s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Tu voulais manger avec elle, tu y es. » Lui dit Elena en prenant place face à Felicity et Jenna. « Cette fille m'appartient. » Lui signifia Elena. « Touche-là encore et tu es morte. Est-ce clair ? »

Demanda-t-elle d'une voix acide.

« Je suis désolée. » Dit Jenna en fixant Elena. « Je ne savais pas que tu étais ce genre de fille. » Dit-elle dans un sourire. « Si tu veux on peut... partager ? » Suggéra-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

« JE NE PARTAGE PAS ! » Hurla Elena. Elle se leva et le hurla de nouveau pour que tout le monde l'entende. « J'espère que c'est clair. Personne ne touche à Felicity. » Elle se rassit et fit face à Jenna. « Maintenant dégage et laisse-moi manger tranquillement avec ma femme. » Cracha-t-elle. « Oh et avant de partir, trouve-moi celle qui a marché sur ses lunettes. Elle n'a l'air de rien et je veux que ma femme soit la plus belle parce qu'elle le mérite.»

Jenna se leva avec précipitation tout en disant qu'elle le ferait. Elle avait atrocement peur d'Elena et Felicity devait avouer qu'à cet instant elle aussi. Elle ne lui appartenait pas, n'appartenait à personne si ce n'est à son mari. Son rythme cardiaque s'affola de nouveau, ses mains tremblaient et elle n'osa pas croiser le regard de Elena. Elle s'en voulait de s'être trompée sur elle. Elle pensait que c'était une amie, une alliée mais c'était pire que ça. Tout le monde ici la craignait et elle était sûre qu'elle vivrait maintenant un calvaire avec elle. Elena serait libre de lui faire tout ce qu'elle voulait, personne ne l'aiderait car il était clair que tout le monde la craignait. Même le personnel. Felicity frissonna. Elle releva la tête quand elle entendit le rire de Elena raisonner à ses oreilles.

« Tu devrais voir ta tête ! Ça paye. » Rigola-t-elle.

Felicity la regarda avec confusion ne comprenant pas ce qu'il y avait de si drôle.

« Relax Felicity. Je ne suis pas intéressée par les femmes et honnêtement si c'était le cas tu ne serais pas mon style. » Elle rigola de nouveau avant de porter un morceau de pain à ses lèvres.

« Alors c'était quoi ça ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tendue.

« Ça ? Pour que tu es la paix. Et crois-moi tu l'auras. Aucune d'elle n'osera te toucher tant que je serais ici. Et comme j'ai pris dix ans tu es tranquille une décennie. » Rit-elle.

« Pourquoi m'aides-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle ne comprenant pas pourquoi la caïd de la prison l'aider.

« Par où commencer. Je te connais. Je veux dire je ne te connais pas vraiment mais je suis sûre que tu n'as rien fait. Une fille comme toi, gagnant des millions de dollars chaque années, voulant faire le bien dans le monde ne peut pas se retrouver dans un tel endroit sauf par erreur judiciaire. »

« Wow ! » Fut tout ce que Felicity pu dire.

« En plus l'une de tes inventions a sauvé la vie de mon père il y a quelques années. Sans ça il ne serait plus de ce monde. Donc c'est une façon de te remercier. » Dit-elle avec le sourire. « Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour rendre ce monde meilleur miss Queen. »

Felicity resta la bouche grande ouverte ne sachant que dire. Elle savait que son travail consistait à rendre la vie plus agréable à ceux qui en avait vraiment besoin et quelques unes de ses inventions avaient sauvé de nombreuse vies. Mais ce faire remercier de la sorte par une personne qui a été touché de près par ses prouesses technologiques c'était une première.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu as eu l'idée d'inventer ce petit truc qui cible et cicatrise les plaies internes rien qu'en l'injectant dans le patient mais ton invention a sauvé la vie de mon père qui avait une hémorragie interne. Sans ça il ne serait plus là. »

Felicity lui offrit un sourire. « J'aimerais faire tellement plus. » Dit-elle. « Pouvoir guérir le cancer, les maladies auto-immune, orphelines. »

« Un jour tu y arriveras. J'en suis convaincue. » Dit Elena en posant une main sur celle de Felicity qu'elle serra en guise de soutient. « Tu es incroyable et je ne laisserai personne ici gâcher la personne que tu es, donc voilà pourquoi je fais ça. Personne ici n'arrive à ta cheville. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit je suis à ta disposition pour tout. » Dit-elle avec assurance. « Comme tu as pu le remarquer, ici tout le monde me craint... »

« J'ai vu et ça m'intrigue... » Dit Felicity.

« Tu aimerais savoir hein ? »

« Oui, mais quelque chose me dit que tu ne me diras rien. »

« Tu as raison. C'est pour ta sécurité Felicity. Vaut mieux que tu ne saches pas. »

Elles finirent de déjeuner tranquillement discutant de chose et d'autre avant de se retrouver dans la cour pour une bonne heure. Elena ne participait jamais à la sortie du matin, elle travaillait en cuisine. Felicity était assise sur les gradins à un endroit stratégique, ayant vu sur toute la cour. Elena lui avait expliqué que c'était le meilleur point de vue alors elle l'avait écouté et s'était positionnée là. Même si sa nouvelle amie l'avait assuré que personne ne l'embêterait à l'avenir, Felicity n'avait pas vraiment confiance.

Elle regarda un peu partout, Jenna et son groupe étaient assises dans un coin jouant aux cartes. Le groupe de Minah jouaient au basket. D'autres filles lisaient et d'autres ne faisaient que discuter tranquillement. Elles étaient une bonne cinquantaine dans cette prison et presque toutes faisaient partie d'un groupe de trois ou quatre personnes. Seuls les groupes de Minah et Jenna étaient composés de plus de dix personnes.

Felicity tourna la tête et vit une jeune fille installée plus bas qu'elle sur sa droite, seule, une main posée sur son ventre regardant elle aussi la cour et les mouvements des autres filles. Elle se tourna vers Felicity et croisa son regard. Elle lui offrit un petit sourire que Felicity lui rendit avant que la jeune fille ne détourne les yeux, se lève et aille rejoindre son groupe de copines plus loin dans la cour.

Felicity était la seule à être seule. La cloche retentit et chacune se positionna dans la ligne afin de regagner sa cellule.

#0#

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était allongée sur son lit de fortune mais elle se releva lorsqu'une gardienne fit claquer sa matraque sur la porte de sa cellule. Le bruit du métal résonna dans la prison.

« Détenue 5432. » Vous avez un visiteur.

Felicity se leva avec empressement et tendit les mains à la gardienne afin qu'elle puisse la menotter.

Elle la suivie dans les couloirs le menant à son visiteur qui elle l'espérait de tout cœur serait Oliver.

« Dés que j'aurai ouvert la porte vous aurez dix minutes. » Lui dit la gardienne. « Avant que vous n'entriez sachez que ce n'est pas la procédure habituelle. Votre famille a de l'argent et a organisé cette rencontre de cette façon, mais vous devez savoir que ce sera probablement la seule et unique fois. » Lui asséna la gardienne. « Tendez vos bras. » Lui demanda-t-elle. Elle lui retira les menottes puis ouvrit la porte et cria « Dix minutes. »

Felicity passa devant la gardienne et entra dans la pièce. Elle se rua dans les bras d'Oliver dès qu'elle l'aperçut. Elle nicha sa tête contre sa poitrine et laissa ses larmes couler dès qu'elle sentit ses bras l'enserrer. Elle était de retour chez elle. Oliver posa l'une de ses mains sur son crâne et la berça contre sa poitrine quelques secondes avant de l'écarter doucement. Il se figea un instant quand il aperçut ses lunettes mais il finit par essuyer ses larmes de ses pouces. Il étudia ensuite son visage avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant avec douceur.

Il saisit ensuite sa main et l'invita à s'asseoir avant de le faire à son tour. Il attrapa chacune de ses mains des siennes et entrelaça leur doigts.

« Comment vont les enfants ? » Fut la première chose qu'elle lui demanda.

« Ils vont bien compte tenu des circonstances. » Répondit-il en maîtrisant sa voix. « Je... je leur ai dit la vérité, chérie. »

« Tu as bien fait. » Dit Felicity avec une ébauche de sourire.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda-t-il. « Es-tu blessée ? »

« Non. » Souffla-t-elle. « C'est juste mes lunettes... » Confia-t-elle avant d'éclater de nouveau en sanglot.

« Oh bébé. » Dit Oliver avec les larmes au bord des yeux. Il se leva et la serra contre lui. « Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda-t-il une fois qu'elle fut calmée.

Elle lui expliqua l'incident du matin et tout ce qui en avait découlé. Il fut heureux d'entendre qu'elle s'était fait une alliée et qu'elle serait un peu plus en sécurité.

« John et Lyla travaillent pour te faire sortir d'ici rapidement. » L'informa-t-il.

« Sans support que veux-tu qu'il fasse ? Le FBI a tout pris. » Se lamenta Felicity.

« Chérie je ne peux rien te dire mais tu me fais confiance non ? » Demanda-t-il avec sérieux.

« Toujours. » Répondit-elle en caressant le dessus de sa main.

« Nous allons te sortir d'ici. Tout ça sera très vite derrière nous. Nous allons trouver le responsable et le faire payer. » Dit-il avec conviction. « Lyla a mis ses meilleurs informaticien sur le dossier. »

Felicity l'écoutait avec attention et avait foi en l'équipe de Lyla mais elle connaissait leur limite et savait d'avance que trouver le responsable leur prendraient des mois. Elle seule aurait-été capable de le débusquer avec rapidité mais elle était emprisonnée pour une chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite et n'avait pas d'autre choix que de remettre son destin entre les mains de personnes moins compétente qu'elle.

« Je t'ai apporté des livres. » Lui dit-il en les sortant du sac qui était posé sur le sol. « Et ça. » Dit-il en lui tendant un portrait de famille.

« Merci... » Dit-elle d'une voix rauque. Elle passa sa main sur le visage des enfants.

« Et j'ai pris celle-ci aussi. » Dit-il en lui tendant une photo de Mathias.

Elle la prit et laissa de nouveau ses larmes couler. Oliver avait pensé à tout.

« Tiens je t'ai amené un peu d'argent. » Il lui tendait vingt dollars. « C'est... pour que tu puisses acheter des choses à la boutique. Tu n'avais pas le droit à plus. Je t'ai ouvert un compte et je ferai virer de l'argent dès que je serai rentré. »

Felicity ne fit que hocher la tête.

« Je vais m'arranger pour que tu aies rapidement de nouvelles lunettes d'accord ? »

« D'accord... » Souffla-t-elle d'une voie à peine audible.

La gardienne tapa contre la porte et cria une minute.

Oliver se leva ainsi que Felicity et il la serra dans ses bras.

« Si tu savais comme j'aimerais prendre ta place bébé. Te laisser ici... me brise le cœur... » Une larme s'échappa. Il l'essuya rapidement ne voulant pas qu'elle le voit pleurer. Il se devait d'être fort pour elle.

« Oliver... » Murmura-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

Elle vit des larmes dans ses yeux et les siennes affluèrent de nouveau. Elle inspira profondément.

« Ça ira. Je vais aller bien et tu vas me faire d'ici rapidement. Je veux... je veux que tu sois fort pour les enfants... et que tu leur dises que je les aime. »

« Je leur dirai bébé. Il t'aime aussi. »

Oliver l'embrassa avidement, n'arrêtant le baiser que lorsque le besoin de respirer se présenta. La porte derrière eux s'ouvrit.

« Détenu 5432 il est temps. » Dit-elle en s'avançant dans la pièce.

Felicity se détacha d'Oliver, elle fit glisser ses mains le long de ses bras, serra ses mains avant de faire un pas en arrière. Elle tendit ses bras vers la gardienne qui la menotta sous les yeux d'Oliver dont le cœur se brisa un peu plus. Voir sa femme dans cette tenue orange lui avait foutu un coup au cœur, l'état de ses lunettes l'avait brisé un peu plus, son récit encore un peu et maintenant les menottes. Son cœur était en miette de la voir ainsi et à cet endroit.

« Je t'aime. » Lui souffla Oliver.

Elle lui répondit à son tour avant que la gardienne ne la pousse vers la sortie.

« Attendez. » Cria Oliver. « Elle a oublié ses affaires. » Dit-il en les attrapant pour les lui donner.

« Quelqu'un lui apportera en cellule. » L'informa la gardienne avant de claquer la porte le laissant seul dans la pièce avec le cœur brisé et le sentiment d'être impuissant.

Il attrapa le sac vide, tapa à la porte par laquelle il était entré. Il récupéra ses biens personnels et quitta l'établissement. Il s'installa dans la voiture et s'effondra. Il ne sortit du parking qu'une demi-heure après être entré dans sa voiture.

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? A vos claviers !


	7. Chapter 7

Back at home saison 2 chapitre 7

Un mois venait de s'écouler et depuis ce jour fatidique les journées de Felicity étaient toujours les mêmes. Levée aux aurores, douche, petit-déjeuner, balade dans la cour, travaux pour ceux qui en avaient et retour aux cellules à s'ennuyer pour ceux qui n'avaient pas de travail. Puis déjeuner et une après-midi ennuyeuse avec une sortie d'une petite heure dans la cour avant de regagner la cellule avant l'heure du dîner et du coucher.

Felicity s'allongea sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Le mois écoulé s'était passé sans incident et son amitié avec Elena n'avait fait que croître. Elle en avait appris un peu plus sur la jolie brune et connaissait la raison de sa peine de prison.

Son père chef de la mafia Italienne l'avait envoyé en Amérique pour affaire et le FBI avait été informé de son arrivé et de l'échange qu'elle devait y faire et l'avait arrêté sur le fait et elle était emprisonnée depuis.

Les autres filles l'avaient laissé tranquille comme le lui avait promis son amie. Oliver lui avait fait parvenir une nouvelle paire de lunettes deux jours après sa visite et elle l'avait revu deux fois depuis, derrière une vitre.

Ses enfants lui manquaient plus que tout mais Oliver et elle avaient été clairs. Il était hors de question qu'ils lui rendent visites dans ces conditions.

Elle n'aurait pas supporté de les voir à travers un vitrage et encore moins de parler à Emy par le combiné téléphonique. C'était déjà difficile chaque fois qu'elle voyait Oliver et qu'elle ne pouvait pas le toucher alors elle n'osait s'imaginer si c'était ses enfants derrière.

Elle ne savait pas non plus où en était l'avancement des recherches, Oliver n'avait rien pu lui dire car les deux fois où ils s'étaient vus, ils n'avaient pas été seuls.

Felicity avait compris que Oliver avait remis son costume et avait dérobé les données dans l'enceinte du FBI. Elle l'a su au moment où il lui avait demandé si elle avait confiance en lui. Il avait remis son costume pour elle, pour la sortir de ce trou dans lequel elle se trouvait sans raison.

Elle se retourna contre le mur et tenta de se détendre. Ce n'était pas facile de trouver le sommeil dans cet endroit. Les lits grinçaient à chaque mouvement, les autres détenus chuchotaient entre elles depuis leur cellule et les gardiennes les laissaient faire parce qu'elles en avaient marre de gérer cet endroit. D'autres hurlaient durant des heures pour qu'on leur donne de quoi dormir ou se calmer.

Felicity se boucha les oreilles afin d'étouffer un minimum les cris qui lui parvenaient mais comme chaque fois, rien ne l'aida. Pas même les exercices respiratoires censé la calmer.

Elle se redressa dans son lit, cala son dos contre le mur et écouta les plaintes de ses voisines de cellules. Ça dura un moment et quand le calme se présenta enfin, elle s'allongea et le sommeil la gagna.

Il y avait beaucoup d'agitation ce matin, bien plus que d'habitude et Felicity essaya d'en comprendre les raisons. Elle se tordit sur le côté afin de voir ce qui se passait devant elle mais n'aperçut seulement qu'une conversation animée en début de file. C'était sans aucun doute Minah et son groupe d'amie.

Felicity profita de sa position pour repérer Elena dans la file mais elle ne la vit pas et son cœur commença à s'affoler un peu. Elena était toujours parmi les premières dans les rangs, sa cellule étant la plus proche des accès. Elle avança au rythme de la file, le cœur battant rapidement et un sentiment de malaise s'installant en elle. Elle chercha toujours du regard Elena qu'elle n'avait pas encore aperçut.

Elle prit sa douche sans encombre comme tous les matins et se détendit instantanément en voyant que rien de mal ne lui était arrivée.

Malgré la protection d'Elena, la douche était pour elle un mauvais moment à passer. Elle détestait être nue à la vue de toutes et surtout détaillée sous toutes les coutures par les autres prisonnières.

Elle entra dans la cantine, attrapa un plateau et fit la queue afin de récupérer son repas. Soit une tasse de café, un morceau de pain à moitié rassi et un carrée de beurre. Elle s'avança vers sa table habituelle et fut contrariée de voir qu'Elena n'était pas présente. Elle prit place et réfléchit un instant se demandant si elle n'avait pas oublié quelque chose la concernant. Ça arrivait que parfois les détenues avaient des rendez-vous matinaux avec leur avocats ou autre.

Elena ne lui avait fait part d'aucune de ces choses mais peut-être que ça n'était pas prévu d'où son absence. Felicity regarda son café fumant, en prit une gorgée et savoura son petit-déjeuner sans relever une seule fois la tête de son plateau.

Elle débarrassa la table une fois son repas terminé puis se dirigea d'un pas rapide dans la cour. Elle se positionna à son endroit habituel avec une vue bien dégagée. Elle chercha encore et toujours Elena du regard tout en sachant que ça ne serait pas utile étant donné qu'à cette heure, Elena prenait son service pour faire la plonge.

Elle n'était installée que depuis cinq minutes quand le groupe de Minah s'avança vers elle un sourire diabolique sur le visage.

« Alors ma jolie blonde. » Dit Minah en s'approchant d'elle. « Ton ange gardien t'a abandonné ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en s'approchant plus près, posant une main sur son épaule faisant tressaillir Felicity.

« Non... » Souffla Felicity ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

« Oh tu ne le sais pas ? » Demanda-t-elle en serrant un peu plus son épaule. « Elena a eu un méchant accident hier soir... elle a été transférée d'urgence à l'hôpital du coin et pourrait ne pas revenir. » La renseigna-t-elle. « Donc, tu es tout à moi en son absence. »

Felicity esquissa un mouvement afin de dégager son épaule de sa prise. « Je ne suis à personne. Lâche-moi !» Cria-t-elle.

« Vous entendez ça les filles... » Hurla Minah en riant. « Elle croit qu'elle peut faire sa loi. »

Tout le groupe se mit à rire mettant Felicity de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Minah posa fermement ses mains de chaque côté des hanches de Felicity tandis qu'une autre fille la contourna, enroula ses mains autour de son cou afin de maintenir sa tête. Felicity tenta de se débattre mais une troisième personne posa ses mains sur ses joues l'empêchant de bouger. Minah avança son visage vers le sien et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Felicity qui tenta de la repousser de ses mains, mais en vain. Une autre fille du groupe lui attrapa avant qu'elle ne fasse quoi que se soit. Elle était prisonnière de ses filles et à leur merci.

Minah remonta ses mains le long de ses côtes, cherchant sa poitrine. Felicity qui avait été jusque là abasourdie par l'encerclement commença enfin à réagir et ses techniques de self défense qu'elle avait pris des années auparavant affluèrent. Elle esquissa un mouvement sur l'arrière de toute ses forces afin que la fille se tenant derrière elle la relâche. Ne s'attendant pas à un mouvement de rébellion, la tête de la fille percuta le mur derrière elle. Elle ôta ses mains du cou Felicity avant de s'écraser sur le sol en hurlant de douleur. Surprise par cette assaut, celle lui tenant les joues se recula avant de se prendre un coup. Elle se jeta sur le sol afin d'aider son amie qui était devenue silencieuse. Ses mains furent lâchées également et la troisième des filles alla au chevet de celle gisant sur le sol, hurlant maintenant de douleur. Felicity n'entendit rien, ni même Minah qui n'avait qu'une envie se faire Felicity.

Felicity attrapa la combinaison de Minah au niveau de la poitrine, approcha son visage du sien. Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Minah.

« Je savais que tu avais un faible pour moi. »

Elle approcha son visage de celui de Felicity dans le but de l'embrasser de nouveau mais Felicity lui balança un coup de tête avant de faire un pas sur le côté. Elle lança ensuite sa jambe sur le bas ventre de Minah, et se roula sur le sol entraînant Minah dans l'action. À l'aide de son pied, elle fit passer la fille par dessus sa tête et le corps de Minah vint s'effondrer sur le bitume de la cour dans un bruit sourd. Felicity se releva puis avec hargne passa par dessus le corps de Minah. Elle s'asseya sur sa poitrine et commença à l'abreuver de coup de poing.

Elle ne sut pas à qu'elle moment les gardiennes étaient arrivées, ni comment elles les avaient séparées mais Felicity étaient maintenant debout entre deux gardiens la tenant fermement alors que les autres détenues regardaient Minah étendue sur le sol, le visage méconnaissable.

Plus loin, les trois autres filles s'occupaient de celle qui s'était lourdement cogné la tête contre le mur.

« En l'emmène à l'isolement... »

Felicity se laissa traîner par les gardes. Elle passa d'innombrables couloirs avant que l'un des gardiens n'ouvre une cellule dépourvue de luminosité.

« Cette fille avait besoin d'une bonne leçon.. » Commença l'un des deux gardes. « Mais nous ne pouvons pas cautionner ce genre de comportement dans notre établissement Mme Queen. Je suis désolé.» Dit-il en lui enlevant les menottes.

Felicity hocha simplement la tête avant d'entrer dans la cellule ne disposant que d'un lit, d'un toilette et d'un lavabo.

Les cliquetis des serrures raisonnèrent dans la minuscule pièce durant quelques secondes avant que le calme n'envahisse la pièce. Felicity resta un moment debout à fixer la porte dans la pénombre avant de se ruer sur le lavabo et se laver les lèvres énergétiquement afin d'effacer toutes traces de celles de Minah. Elle frotta jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le sang sur sa langue et une douleur aiguë traverser ses lèvres avant de s'effondrer sur le lit et laisser ses larmes couler.

0#0

Oliver sortit de sa voiture, s'étira un long moment afin de réveiller ses muscles engourdis par ses trois heures de conduite. Il frotta ses yeux, passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, puis claqua la porte de la voiture. Il prit quelque secondes pour se regarder dans le rétroviseur avant de contourner le véhicule pour prendre quelques affaires dans le coffre. Il avait ramener des livres pour Felicity, des dessins qu'Emy et Angel avaient fait pour elle. Il avança vers la prison d'un pas pressé, heureux de pouvoir voir sa femme. Sa faisait une semaine qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé et elle lui manquait atrocement. Le pire était le manque de contact. Chaque fois qu'il la voyait à travers cette vitre, il n'avait qu'une envie, la briser, attraper sa femme, la serrer dans ses bras, respirer son odeur et fuir avec elle. Une ébauche de sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres car il savait que bientôt il pourrait de nouveau la câliner, l'avoir dans ses bras. L'enquête n'avançait pas à grand pas mais Oliver avait foi en l'équipe de Lyla. Hier il avait enfin réussi à trouver un petit quelque chose et ils étaient à deux doigts de trouver qui était derrière cette mascarade incriminant sa femme.

Il entra dans l'enceinte de la prison, vida ses poches dans un box, puis remis le tout au gardien. Il lui donna son sac que celui-ci vérifia avec soin, passa en revue chacun des livres avant de lui tendre le sac avec un « c'est tout bon monsieur Queen ». Il passa le portique de sécurité qui n'émit aucun son puis avança dans la salle des visites. Il avança tout en cherchant Felicity du regard mais elle n'était pas présente. Quelques filles discutaient déjà avec un membre de leur famille. Le cœur d'Oliver s'emballa, il inspira un coup et expira, fixant la porte de l'autre côté des vitre s'attendant à ce que sa femme la pousse et entre dans la pièce. Rien de tout cela n'arriva. Une gardienne lui tapota l'épaule le faisant sursauter.

« Monsieur Queen, je suis désolée. Nous n'avons pas pu vous avertir, mais votre femme n'a pas le droit aux visites aujourd'hui. »

Oliver fronça les sourcils. « Comment ça ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? » Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude. « Est-elle malade ? Je dois la voir.

« Oui elle va bien. Elle est en isolement. »

« Excusez-moi ! » Dit Oliver avec étonnement. Il ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi sa femme était isolée de tous. Sa femme qui était si douce, qui n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne.

« Votre femme a eu un comportement agressif ce matin. Nous ne pouvons pas tolérer un tel comportement. »

« Écoutez... » Commença Oliver tout en se frottant les yeux. « Je connais ma femme et je suis certain qu'elle n'a rien fait. Elle n'est pas comme ça. »

« Vous savez monsieur Queen, la prison change les gens parfois et ça arrive plus souvent qu'on ne le pense. Je suis désolée mais vous ne la verrai pas aujourd'hui. »

« Quand ? Quand la verrai-je ? »

« Je ne peux pas vous répondre. Tout dépendra de votre femme. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est de revenir la semaine prochaine. »

Oliver souffla. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle nouvelle et un sentiment de rage naquit en lui. Il voulait voir sa femme. Il était venu pour ça et rien d'autre. « Je ne vais pas attendre la semaine prochaine. » Asséna-t-il d'un ton calme mais froid. « Je veux parler avec le directeur et tout de suite ! »

« Monsieur Queen » Répliqua la gardienne d'un ton égal à celui qu'Oliver avait employé. « Je comprends que dans votre monde vous avez l'habitude qu'on exécute vos ordres. Mais ici vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'un mari rendant visite à une prisonnière. Vous n'avez aucun droit de me parler sur ce ton. De plus si vous voulez un rendez-vous avec le directeur, vous pouvez faire votre demande à l'accueil. Bonne journée Monsieur Queen. » Dit-elle avant de reculer d'un pas, le congédiant.

Oliver resta coït quelques secondes avant qu'un de ses pieds ne bougent enfin. Il se tourna vers la porte de sortie, les nerfs à fleur de peau. Il s'engagea vers la sortie mais fit demi-tour avant d'atteindre la porte et se dirigea de nouveau vers la gardienne.

« Je... pouvez-vous lui donner ça... quand... vous la verrez ? » Demanda-t-il en lui tendant le sac.

La gardienne l'attrapa puis acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Merci. Et désolé pour mon comportement. » S'excusa-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

Il récupéra ses affaires puis se rendit à l'accueil comme lui avait conseillé la gardienne. Il discuta un moment avec la secrétaire puis valida avec elle un rendez-vous avec le directeur pour le lendemain matin.

« Maman. » Dit-il quand celle-ci décrocha le téléphone.

« Oliver tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-elle surprise.

« Non... je n'ai pas pu la voir maman... » Souffla-t-il. « Elle... je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle a fait... » Se rendit-il compte. Il n'avait pas posé de question trop abasourdi par l'annonce. « Je... je n'ai pas demandé. » Sa voix était à présent rauque et craquante. Il avala durement pour repousser ses larmes.

« Oh Oliver... Tu dois être fort mon fils. » Tenta de le raisonner Moira.

« Je sais... mais elle me manque maman... tellement... »

« Je sais... elle nous manque aussi. Ainsi qu'aux enfants. Mais tu vas la sortir de là. » Continua Moira avec le peu d'assurance qu'elle avait. Elle ne doutait pas des capacités de l'ARGUS mais elle savait que se serait long.

Oliver inspira un coup et expira fortement. « Je... je ne rentre pas. J'ai réussi à obtenir un rendez-vous demain avec le directeur. Je vais contacter l'avocat pour qu'il puisse être présent. »

« D'accord. Nous allons prendre soin des enfants. » L'assura-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Oliver n'avait pas bien dormi, après s'être douché, enfilé un tee shirt propre qu'il avait acheté dans la journée ainsi que d'autres affaires pour sa réunion du lendemain, il s'était couché et avait ressassé la conversation qu'il avait eu avec la gardienne. Il s'était maudit de ne pas avoir demandé ce qu'avait fait sa femme pour se retrouver dans cette situation. L'avocate qui était une amie de la famille lui avait dit que ça aurait été bien de le savoir avant la rencontre avec le directeur, qu'elle aurait pu préparer l'entretien avec les éléments qu'elles possédaient et Oliver s'en était encore plus voulu de n'avoir rien demandé, d'avoir laissé ses sentiments prendre le dessus. Il regarda une dernière fois la chambre qu'il avait occupé, s'assurant qu'il n'avait rien oublié avant de regagner son véhicule.

Il s'inséra dans la circulation et prit la direction de l'aéroport. Il devait récupérer l'avocate. Il arriva au moment où elle sortit de l'aéroport, un attaché case à la main. Il s'arrêta sur la file réservée au taxi. L'avocate remarqua rapidement la berline noire et se précipita vers celle-ci. Elle s'y engouffra rapidement. Elle salua Oliver avant que celui-ci ne redémarre.

Ils prirent ensuite un café dans un bar et Oliver lui relata pour la troisième fois la conversation qu'il avait eu avec la gardienne.

« J'ai réussi à obtenir des informations. » L'informa-t-elle.

Elle lui détailla ce qu'elle avait appris et les mains d'Oliver serrèrent la table de colère. Sa femme n'avait fait que se défendre et elle était punie. C'était vraiment le monde à l'envers. Elle était en prison pour une chose qu'elle n'avait pas commise, elle se défendait et se retrouvait à l'isolement. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce pays qui punissait honteusement des innocents. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il était encore plus en colère maintenant. Il se leva avec précipitation renversant sa chaise dans sa hâte mais il n'y prêta aucune attention, il avait besoin de se sortir de cet endroit sinon il retournerait la pièce de rage. Il marcha d'un pas précipité vers la sortie et donna un énorme coup de pieds dans l'une des poubelles traînant sur le trottoir. Son contenu se déversa sur celui-ci mais Oliver s'en ficha royalement. Il continua d'avancer d'un pas vif, la rage le consumant. Il allait de nouveau frapper dans le tas de poubelle se présentant devant lui mais la sonnerie de son téléphone le retint. Il le sortit de sa veste et décrocha quand il vit l'appelant. C'était le manoir Queen.

« Papa... » Il entendit la voix guillerette de sa fille et soudain comme par magie toute sa rage s'amenuisa.

Il écouta sa fille lui raconter son début de matinée et son excitation pour sa sortie scolaire. Elle allait au forum des sciences et avait hâte. Elle y était déjà allée de nombreuses fois avec Felicity et elle adorait ça. Elle n'était pas aussi intelligente que sa mère mais elle était tout de même très débrouillarde.

Quand Oliver eut terminé avec Emy, il parla quelque secondes avec Angel, enfin il faisait un monologue car son petit garçon ne lui répondait que par « oui » ou « non ».

Il regagna la voiture et aperçu au loin Jean sortant du bar avec deux café à emporter.

« Tu es calmé ? » Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle lui tendit son café fumant.

« Désolé... »

« Ne le sois pas... je te comprends Oliver et honnêtement je préfère que tu perdes le contrôle ici que dans le bureau du directeur. »

Oliver ne répondit pas, il s'installa derrière le volant, attendit que Jean soit prête puis pris la direction de la prison avec la boule au ventre.


	8. Chapter 8

Back at home saison 2 chapitre 8.

Il suivit les indications qui le mènerait à l'administration. Il se gara sur une place libre et regarda autour de lui. Il aperçut au loin la tour de garde, puis le barbelé posé tout autour de la prison. Il se rendit compte qu'il était assez loin de l'établissement. Il serra les poings de frustration pour la énième fois de la journée. Il claqua la porte avec hargne puis avança vers le petit établissement blanc garnit de fenêtres bleues d'un pas précipité. Il n'avait qu'une hâte demander au directeur de libérer sa femme de ce cachot dans lequel elle était enfermée depuis 24 heures.

« Oh, Oliver... » Cria Jean pour la troisième fois.

Celui-ci se retourna et attendit que Jean arrive à sa hauteur avant de se remettre en route mais

celle-ci lui attrapa le bras, lui intimant de s'arrêter. Ce qu'il fait avec exaspération et un regard noir envers l'avocate.

« Je sais que tu es pressé. »

« Alors pourquoi tu me ralentis. » Ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

« Parce que je viens d'avoir des nouvelles pendant que tu te ruais comme un fou sur l'entrée de l'établissement. » Lui annonça-t-elle avec espère-t-elle le même regard qu'Oliver lui avait jeté quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Du directeur ? » Demanda-t-il avec une impatience dans la voix.

« Non, du tribunal. L'audience préliminaire aura lieu dans deux jours. » L'informa Jean.

« Quoi ? » Cria-t-il choqué. « Nous n'avons pas de preuve qu'elle est innocente. Nous n'avons rien trouvé. Ce procès sera chaotique et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser avoir lieu. Nous devons le repousser. » Dit-il avec colère.

« Je ne peux pas le repousser Oliver parce que je l'ai déjà fait une fois à ta demande. Je suis désolée mais cette fois, nous allons devoir nous battre avec le peu que nous avons. »

« Autrement dit rien... » Hurla-t-il. « Nous n'avons aucune ligne de défense Jean. »

« Écoute Oliver, avec tout le respect que je te dois, tu connais ton métier et je connais le mien. Je pense qu'il y a moyen d'obtenir quelque chose. » Asséna-t-elle aussi en colère que lui. « Tu dois me faire confiance. »

« C'est le cas Jean... mais... j'ai peur. » Avoua-t-il penaud.

« Je ne peux pas t'assurer que tout ira bien mais je peux te dire une chose je vais me battre bec et ongle pour ta famille. » Dit-elle avec conviction. « Allez viens, nous sommes attendus. »

Elle tira doucement sur son bras et tout deux marchèrent d'un silence lourd jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment administratif. Ils se présentèrent à la gardienne qui vérifia leur identité avant de les inviter à entrer. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un sas où deux policiers les attendait devant un portique de sécurité.

L'un deux leur tendit à chacun un bac en plastique transparent et leur demanda d'y glisser tout objet métallique ainsi que le téléphone portable. Oliver ôta sa ceinture qu'il déposa dans le bac avec son téléphone portable et sa montre. Le policier lui demanda d'écarta les bras ce qu'il fit son objecter. Le policier le fouilla avant de l'inviter à passer le portique de sécurité. Une fois de l'autre côté il récupéra ses affaires personnels. Il réajusta sa ceinture et attendit quelques secondes après Jean avant qu'ils ne soient tous deux escortés jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

L'ambiance qui régnait ici était totalement différente de celle de la prison. Les policiers étaient moins sur leurs gardes et beaucoup plus sympathiques. Les murs des couloirs était peints dans les tons beiges et agrémentés par des tableaux représentant divers animaux de la savane. Comment était-il possible d'avoir un tout autre décor à moins de cinq cent mètres à peine d'ici se demanda Oliver en contemplant le tableau peint à la main qui se trouvait face à lui alors qu'il patientait avec Jean dans une petite salle munie de quatre fauteuil aux coussins bleus assez confortable.

Il ne put se permettre de divaguer plus longtemps que la porte rouge portant le nom de monsieur Hart s'ouvrit. Il l'avait scruté ces cinq dernières minutes avant que son regard ne se pose sur ce tableau représentant une ballerine laçant son chausson ne le captive. Cette jeune fille avait des faux airs de sa petite sœur Thea.

Il se leva instantanément au son de la porte et s'avança quand un homme aux cheveux poivre et sel s'avança vers lui et Jean qui s'était également levé se présenta. Il tendit une main à Oliver que celui-ci prit et serra avec confiance.

« Monsieur Queen, Maître Jean. Je vous en prie entrez. » Leur intima-t-il en montrant l'entrée de son bureau.

Oliver jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce assez spacieuse. Tout dans cette pièce montrait le respect, l'ordre et la loi. Monsieur Hart n'était pas qu'un simple directeur de prison, c'était également un homme qui avait servi dans l'armée en tant que marine et qui avait gagné un certain nombre de médaille qui étaient disposé fièrement dans un cadre à coté du drapeau américain. Dans le coin de la pièce se trouvait une statuette d'un soldat posant fièrement avec le salut militaire.

La porte claqua faisant sursauter Oliver qui s'était perdu dans sa contemplation. Il avala durement sa salive et s'assit lorsque monsieur Hart les invita à le faire. Il prit place face à eux et regarda tour à tour Jean et Oliver.

« Je vous écoute. » Dit-il au bout de quelques secondes. « Que me vaut votre visite ? »

Demanda-t-il en regardant Oliver avec insistance.

C'est l'avocate qui prit la parole. « Nous sommes ici pour vous parler d'une de vos détenues. » Dit-elle.

« N'est-ce pas le cas de tout ceux qui entre dans ce bureau. » Répliqua monsieur Hart, tournant la tête vers Jean une ébauche de sourire sur les lèvres. « De qui s'agit-il ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Madame Felicity Queen qui a été admise dans votre établissement le mois dernier. »

Le renseigna-t-elle. « Il se trouve que le mari de ma cliente ici présent. » Dit-elle en se tournant vers Oliver. « N'a pas pu voir sa femme au parloir hier car celle-ci se trouve en isolement et nous aimerions savoir pourquoi !? » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Madame Queen dites-vous. » Répéta-t-il se tenant le menton songeur. Il se redressa, attrapa le téléphone, composa un numéro et écouta avec attention l'interlocuteur qui semble-t-il répondait à ses questions. « Je vois... merci. » Dit-il avant de raccrocher. Il reposa le combiné et reporta son attention sur ses invités. « Il semblerai que votre femme se soit battue monsieur Queen et aurait envoyé deux détenues à l'hôpital. »

« Ma femme ne se battrait pas pour rien. Ce n'est pas une bagarreuse. C'est une mère de famille, la Pdg d'une compagnie fortuné qui vient en aide aux personnes les plus démunies et... » Il allait continuer sa tirade mais Jean posa une main sur son bras afin de la faire taire.

« Ce que monsieur veut dire c'est que sa femme n'aurait jamais engagé une bagarre. Il a dû se passer quelque chose avant qu'elle ne se mette à frapper. J'imagine que vous avez des caméras de sécurité dans votre prison monsieur Hart ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en appuyant sur son nom.

« Évidemment. »

« Vous arrive-t-il de visualiser les images lors d'une bagarre pour savoir qui est à l'origine du commencement ? »

« Non... » Avoua-t-il. « Mais comprenait Maître qu'il y a tellement de bagarre que je n'ai pas le temps de regarder chaque image. Vous savez combien il y a de détenue ici ? »

« Plus de 500... » Répondit-elle.

« Voilà... donc excusez-moi mais je ne peux pas me permettre de regarder chacune des bagarres qui se passent dans la cour. J'ai des surveillants qui sont là pour gérer ce genre de problème. Mais pour cette fois, je vais faire preuve de bonne volonté et regarder personnellement la vidéo. »

C'était une chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait et qu'il ne s'attendait pas à faire un jour mais contrairement à ce qui laisser penser, il avait de la compassion pour cette jeune femme qui était arrivé chez lui plus tôt. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré personnellement mais avait écumé internet afin d'obtenir des informations sur cette nouvelle détenue qui n'était définitivement pas comme celle qu'il accueillait habituellement.

Il avait lu le rapport du FBI et était persuadé qu'elle était victime et non coupable des faits qui lui été reprochés.

Il composa de nouveau un numéro et demanda à l'interlocuteur de chercher la bande vidéo qui l'intéressé. « Très bien. J'arrive. » Dit-il, reposant le combiné tout en se levant. « Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Veuillez m'excuser. » Dit-il en se retirant de la pièce.

Oliver souffla tout l'air de ses poumons. Il avait été en apnée ces dernières minutes. Il avait retenu son souffle sans s'en être aperçu.

« J'espère que nous avons raison Oliver. » Lui souffla Jean.

« C'est le cas. » L'assura Oliver. « Je connais ma femme Jean. Elle n'est pas violente. » Il se leva et se posta devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur un large espace vert. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que de la verdure, mais en regardant plus loin il aperçu l'un des murs de la prison. Il s'imagina le franchir à l'aide de son grappin, endormir les gardes avec des flèches anesthésiantes, traverser la dédale de couloir en mettant Ko les gardiennes ce qui serait pour lui un jeu d'enfant. Trouver la cellule de sa femme, faire exploser l'ouverture et s'enfuir avec elle, la ramener à la maison. Là où elle devait être avec ses enfants et lui. En sécurité.

Il sursauta de nouveau lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Il se tourna vivement sur Hart qui entra dans le bureau l'air énervé. Le cœur d'Oliver tambourina dans sa poitrine à le voir si en colère. Et s'il s'était trompé ? Si cet endroit avait changé sa femme ? Il s'avança d'un pas mal assuré vers le siège où il était assis plus tôt sans quitter du regard Hart qui s'écroula dans son fauteuil. Oliver s'assit à son tour, les yeux rivés sur Hart, attendant qu'il ouvre la bouche.

« J'ai donc vu la vidéo. » Dit-il en se redressant. « Votre femme à-t-elle pris des cours d'art martiaux monsieur Queen ? » Lui demanda le directeur avec intérêt.

« Oui... il y longtemps. » Le renseigna-t-il.

« Hé bien, c'était une dépense de temps intelligente. » Dit-il. « Il semblerait que ces cours lui ont évité quelque chose que je n'accepte pas dans mon établissement. » Il serra les poings quand il verbalisa cette phrase. « Sans ses connaissances votre femme aurait été victime d'un viol collectif. » Dit-il d'une traite avec colère. « J'ai demandé à ce qu'elle soit libéré sur le champ de l'isolement et qu'un repas lui soit offert. »

Oliver n'en revenait pas des dires du directeur. Évidemment il savait que ce genre de chose était possible, il n'était pas dupe mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que sa femme en soit victime.

« Puis-je la voir ? » Ces mots glissèrent de ses lèvres avant même qu'il ne pense à ce qu'il allait dire.

Le directeur leva le regard sur lui. « J'allais y venir monsieur Queen. Étant donné que votre parloir vous ait été injustement refusé hier et au vu de ce qu'à subit votre femme, je vous accorde le droit de la voir. »

Oliver souffla de soulagement. Il allait la voir, certes à travers une vitre mais il la verrait et pourrait s'assurer de ses yeux que sa femme allait bien. « Merci. »

« Ne me remercié pas. C'est moi qui vous remercie. Si vous n'étiez pas venu vous plaindre, jamais je n'aurai su ce qui s'était passé. Croyais-moi monsieur Queen qu'à l'avenir lorsqu'une détenu sera envoyé en isolement je prendrais soin de regarder les bandes vidéos afin de vérifier que ce soit la bonne personne qui soit punie et non la victime. Je ne tolère pas l'injustice. » Dit-il en se levant. « Vous êtes attendu à l'accueil pénitentiaire. »

Oliver et Jean se levèrent de concert, serrèrent chacun leur tour la main de Monsieur Hart puis quittèrent le bâtiment administratif.

« Hé bien... ça c'est bien passé. » Finit par dire Jean une fois qu'ils furent installé dans la voiture.

« Il faut la sortir d'ici Jean. » Dit Oliver en démarrant la voiture. « Elle ne peut pas passer une minute de plus dans cet établissement. »

« Je le sais Oliver. » Dit-elle en posant une main sur son bras.

Oliver passa les portes de la prison et fût de suite accueillit par une gardienne.

« Par ici monsieur Queen. » Dit-elle en prenant un couloir qu'Oliver n'avait jamais pris auparavant. Il la suivit sans faire d'histoire. Il avait passé les portiques de sécurité et avait de suite été pris en charge par cette grande brune aux yeux noisettes qui lui rappelait Mc Kenna, la femme de Tommy. Elle avait un air sympathique et avenant sur le visage. « Je suis désolée pour votre femme. » Dit-elle en poussant une porte métallique les menant un peu plus au cœur de la prison. Elle ouvrit une porte en bois à l'aide d'une clé et lui intima d'y entrer. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et lui fit signe de prendre place sur l'un des fauteuils en cuir beige qui lui semblait très confortable. C'était une sorte de salle de repos qui disposait également d'un réfrigérateur, d'une machine à expresso, d'une petite table avec des magasines, d'une corbeille de fruits et d'un panier emplit de biscuit emballé en tout genre.

« Je... je ne comprends. » Dit Oliver en voyant l'étrangeté de la situation. Il devait voir sa femme, pas se trouver dans cette pièce. « Le directeur m'a dit que je verrais ma femme... »

« Vous la verrez. » Dit-elle tout en se tournant vers la machine à expresso. « Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire ? À manger ? » Lui proposa-t-elle alors qu'elle insérait une dosette dans la machine.

« Non... non merci. » Dit-il ne comprenant toujours pas.

La jeune femme prit son café et vint s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils. « Votre femme est actuellement à la douche. Elle ne devrait plus tarder. » Dit-elle en prenant une gorgée du breuvage.

« Je... je vais le voir... ici !? » Demanda-t-il interloqué.

« Oui. Ce sont les ordres que j'ai eu. Ainsi que celui de surveiller votre femme. »

« Surveiller ma femme ? »

« Monsieur le directeur m'a demandé de veiller sur elle. Ce que je vais faire. Je serai toujours avec elle. Que se soit à la douche, lors des repas, lors de ses promenades dans la cour. Un peu comme un garde du corps. » Le renseigna-t-elle avec un sourire. « Monsieur le directeur pense que votre femme ne sera jamais en sécurité du fait de sa beauté... ce sont ses mots pas les miens. » Rigola-t-elle.

Oliver ne savait pas quoi dire, il était sous le choc et ne s'était clairement pas attendu à ça.

« Lors de mes jours de repos se sera Monica qui veillera sur elle. »

« D'accord... merci... » Ce fût tout ce qu'il put dire.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Oliver ne savait absolument pas quoi dire à cette jeune femme et il semblait qu'elle non plus. Heureusement pour eux, un coup fut porter à la porte. La jeune femme dont Oliver ne connaissait le nom se leva et alla ouvrir. Elle sortit de la pièce, referma la porte derrière elle, le laissant seul.

Quelques minutes plus tard la porte se rouvrit sur sa femme qui s'élança dans ses bras dès qu'elle le vit. Il la réceptionna et la serra fortement contre sa poitrine, semant des baisers dans ses cheveux, caressant son dos pour la réconforter. Elle pleurait doucement contre lui et à part la tenir il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Il était désemparé et son cœur se brisa une fois de plus en mille morceaux.

« Je dois sortir d'ici Oliver. » Murmura-t-elle contre son tee-shirt qui était trempé de ses larmes.

« Je sais chérie. Nous faisons tout ce que nous pouvons. » Dit-il en la décalant doucement de son torse. Il voulait voir son beau visage, l'embrasser. Mais quand il la vit pleinement, son cœur rata un battement. Elle avait le contour de l'œil violacé, de même que son nez. Il ne semblait pas cassé, puisqu'elle supportait ses lunettes mais il aurait aimé qu'elle soit vu par un médecin, un vrai pas une infirmière qui n'était présente que pour les petites blessures. Ils l'avaient jeté à l'isolement comme une vulgaire criminelle alors qu'elle n'avait fait que se défendre. Il leva ses mains et emprisonna délicatement son visage avant d'ancrer ses yeux au siens qui étaient rougis par ses larmes. Il en recueillit une sur son pouce et la chassa de son magnifique visage. Il détestait toujours autant la voir pleurer. Il avança sa tête et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il savoura la douceur de ses lèvres sur les siennes et les picora encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il lui quémande l'accès à sa langue qu'elle lui offrit avec plaisir. Quand leurs langues se caressèrent quelque chose se déclencha en Oliver et d'un coup il se sentit revivre. Sa femme était là, avec lui, entre ses bras et il pouvait enfin la toucher. Felicity gémit et il se recula. Ce sentiment de bien-être s'évanouit instantanément. Il avait besoin d'elle, envie d'elle. Il savait que c'était impossible, ils étaient dans une prison.

« Est-ce que je t'ai fais mal ? » Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

« Ça va... » Souffla-t-elle. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire que tout son corps lui faisait mal, le réclamant. Elle avait tellement envie de lui. Mais ici, c'était impossible.

Oliver prit l'une de ses mains et la mena vers l'un des fauteuils. Elle semblait épuisée. « Veux-tu quelque chose ? » Lui proposa-t-il. Il énuméra tout ce qu'il y avait et comme il l'avait pensé, elle demanda un café. Il se précipita pour lui préparer.

Après lui avoir donné la tasse, il avança l'un des fauteuils, la plaçant face à elle. Il s'y installa, attrapa la main libre de Felicity et ne cessa de caresser le dessus de sa main de son pouce.

À sa demande Oliver lui parla des enfants, de ce qu'il avait fait durant le mois écoulé. Il la renseigna sur l'avancement de l'enquête et admit avec dépit qu'il n'avait pas trouvé grand chose pour le moment. Que sans ses compétences c'était difficile. Il lui expliqua également sa visite chez le directeur avec Jean et elle le remercia pour ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Il lui répéta comme un mantra à mainte reprise combien il l'aimait et à quel point elle lui manquait. Il lui parla du procès qui aurait lieu deux jours plus tard. Elle lui raconta ses journées qui étaient toutes les mêmes ces derniers temps excepté celle de la veille qui lui avait valu un tour en isolement. Elle lui avait décrit ce qu'elle avait ressentit seule, dans le noir. Dans cette cellule qui avait une odeur de terre et de renfermée. Qu'elle n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit. Qu'elle était terrorisée parce qu'elle s'était imaginée qu'un serpent ou qu'une grosse araignée viendrait pour la piquer. Elle avait fait le guet toute la nuit. La moindre effleurement sur sa peau l'avait fait sursauter et quand ses idées noires s'évaporaient, elle sentait des choses sur elle, la faisant replonger.

Un coup fût de nouveau portait à la porte qui s'entrouvrit sur la jeune femme brune.

« Felicity, vous avez encore quinze minutes avec votre mari. » Annonça-t-elle avant de refermer la porte.

Oliver se leva, passa l'un de ses bras sous ses genoux, l'autre autour de son cou et il la souleva afin de l'asseoir sur ses genoux. Elle posa sa tête contre sa poitrine et ils passèrent les quinze minutes restantes à se câliner dans un silence confortable.


	9. Chapter 9

Back at home saison 2 chapitre 9.

C'était le jour J et Felicity était plus qu'anxieuse, elle angoissait et cogitait, se demandant ce qu'allait plaider l'avocate. Elle n'avait pas pu s'entretenir avec elle et elle le regrettait. Elle se leva à l'arrivée de Jilian qui était son escorte et son garde du corps. Elle lui tendit les mains au travers les barreaux et Jilian lui passa les menottes avant de demander l'ouverture de la porte. Elle passa ensuite les chaînes à ses pieds qu'elle relia à ses mains et pria Felicity de la suivre. Ce qu'elle fit sans discuter sous l'œil mauvais des autres prisonnières restées dans leur cellule.

Depuis deux jours, Jilian la suivait partout et veillait à sa sécurité comme le lui avait ordonné le directeur de la prison et Felicity pouvait dire que la jeune femme prenait ce rôle très au sérieux ne la laissant jamais hors de sa vue une seule seconde, excepté quand celle-ci était à l'abri dans sa cellule.

Elles avaient discuté, Jilian s'était intéressée à l'entreprise de Felicity et lui avait posé tout un tas de question sur les innovations médicales que celle-ci avait réalisé dans le cadre d'améliorer le quotidien des personnes handicapés ou autres. Elles avaient parlé de tout et de rien mais aucune d'elles n'avaient abordé le thème familiale où comme l'appelait Felicity dans sa tête le sujet qui fâche. Celui pour lequel elle se trouvait enfermée dans cet endroit.

Jilian mena Felicity dans une dédale de couloir, ouvrant et fermant des portes derrière elle tout les trente mètres. Felicity détestait le bruit métallique de ses portes se refermant, elle sursautait toujours. Le bruit faisant écho dans le long couloir désert lui vrillait les tympans.

Durant les dix minutes de traversé, aucune d'elles ne parla. Jilian savait que Felicity était anxieuse et de par son expérience savait également qu'il ne valait mieux pas discuter avec le détenu dans ses moments là. Pourtant Jilian aurait aimé lui insuffler un peu de courage. Elle appréciait la jeune femme et était persuadée qu'elle n'était pas coupable de ce dont on l'accusait. Après que le directeur lui ait dit qu'elle devrait s'occuper de la jeune femme, Jilian avait fait des recherches sur elle et ce qu'elle avait découvert sur Felicity était tout le contraire de ce dont on l'accusait. Cette jeune femme avait eu une vie difficile, elle avait perdu son mari peu de temps après leur mariage, son fils de trois mois avait été kidnappé puis retrouvé mort. Elle avait sombré dans une dépression mais qui aurait pu la blâmer pour ça !? Elle avait tout perdu en l'espace d'une année. Quelques années plus tard la vie semblait lui sourire de nouveau puisque son mari avait été retrouvé vivant. Il était rentré et ils avaient traversé des périodes difficiles avant de retrouver le bonheur avec la naissance de Emy leur petite fille qui était âgé de six maintenant et Angel leur petit garçon de trois ans. Avant ça avec l'aide d'une agence gouvernementale et ses talents en informatique la jeune femme avait réussi à faire tomber un réseau de trafic d'enfant, réseau qui avait jadis était les responsables du kidnapping et de la mort du petit Mathias.

Alors non, Jilian ne croyait pas une seule seconde que la jolie blonde qui se tenait près d'elle dans sa combinaison orange soit impliquée dans ces attentas et tentatives d'attentats. Quelque chose clochait et Jilian espérait de tout cœur que la justice le verrait même si les preuves étaient accablantes.

« Nous y sommes ! » Dit Julian en se tournant vers Felicity. Derrière cette porte se trouve l'escorte policière qui vous mènera à Starling city en vue de votre procès.

Felicity avala durement sa salive, espérant y faire descendre la boule d'angoisse qui était logée dans sa gorge depuis des heures maintenant.

« J'espère vraiment ne pas vous revoir Felicity. » Lui dit Jilian avant d'ouvrir la dernière porte les menant à un garage où un fourgon blindé les attendait ainsi que l'équipe de transfert. Jilian s'écarta afin de laisser passer Felicity qui s'avança dans le garage, les yeux rivés au sol.

« Je vous la confie. » Dit Jilian tout en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Felicity. « Je suis de tout cœur avec toi. » Lui chuchota-t-elle avant de laisser sa main tomber.

« Nous en prendrons bien soin » Répondit une voix féminine que Felicity connaissait très bien. Elle releva les yeux et croise ceux de Mc kenna qui avaient un brin de tristesse.

Elle était accompagnée de deux autres policiers que Felicity connaissait également pour les avoir rencontré lors du mariage de Tommy et Mc Kenna. Samy et Peter. Ils s'avancèrent vers elle et l'amenèrent avec douceur à l'arrière du fourgon et l'aidèrent à s'y installer. Mc kenna les rejoignit et grimpa à l'arrière avec Felicity avant que Samy et Peter ne referment les portes.

Mc Kenna et Felicity n'étaient toujours pas proche l'une de l'autre. Felicity faisait des efforts pour se montrer polie et courtoise lorsqu'elles se rencontraient mais elles n'étaient pas amies. Felicity savait que Mc Kenna avait épousé Tommy parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu avoir Oliver. Il était un second choix et cela faisait mal à Felicity de le savoir. Oliver lui avait rapporté la conversation qu'il avait eu avec la jeune femme un soir au Big Belly Burger et elle lui avait avoué qu'elle était revenue en ville pour Oliver. Elle avait pensé que lui et Felicity auraient rompu et qu'elle aurait pu avoir sa chance avec lui, qu'elle l'aimait et l'avait toujours fait.

Donc oui au yeux de Felicity, Tommy était bien un second choix, même si la brune semblait l'aimer, elle ne l'aimait pas comme elle l'aurait dû. Mais Tommy l'avait demandé en mariage et celle-ci avait accepté. Ils s'étaient mariés deux mois plus tôt et étaient partis en voyage de noce. Felicity ne savait pas quand ils étaient rentrés, ni même comment ils avaient accueilli la nouvelle de son emprisonnement. Elle n'avait pas demandé à Oliver et lui-même n'en avait pas discuté.

« Je t'enlèverais les menottes des que nous serons sortis d'ici. » Lui dit Mc Kenna une fois que le fourgon roula. « Nous devons passer trois postes de sécurité et parfois ils leur arrivent de vérifier que tout soit conforme. » L'informa-telle.

Felicity ne fit que hocher la tête avant de laisser son regard tomber sur le sol. Elle resta un moment le regard vide ne sachant que dire pour détendre l'ambiance dans le fourgon. Mc Kenna respecta son silence. Une fois qu'ils furent hors de portée de l'enceinte de la prison, Mc kenna se leva, attrapa doucement les poignets de Felicity et ôta les menottes. Elle en fit de même avec celles qu'elle avait aux pieds puis repris sa place sur le banc face à elle.

« Je te les remettrais avant que nous arrivons au tribunal. En principe on ne les enlève pas mais comme tu es la femme de mon meilleur ami je te fais une faveur. » Dit Mc kenna sur le ton de la plaisanterie, voulant apaiser les tensions qui régnaient dans l'atmosphère étriqué du fourgon.

« Merci. » Souffla Felicity en relevant la tête. Elle se tritura un moment les doigts avant de demander. « Comment va Tommy ? »

« Mieux. Il était très en colère contre Oliver en rentrant de notre voyage. Il lui en a voulu de ne pas l'avoir prévenu pour ta condamnation. » L'informa-telle.

« Oliver voulait que vous profitiez de votre voyage. » Dit Felicity d'une toute petite voix.

« Je sais. C'est ce que j'ai dit à Tommy. Mais il a eu peur pour toi sur le moment. Tu sais il t'aime comme sa petite sœur. »

« Je sais. » Dit Felicity en esquissant un sourire.

Et elle l'aimait en retour comme le grand frère qu'elle n'avait pas eu. Tommy avait toujours été là pour elle. Il l'avait épaulé et soutenue dans les moments les plus difficiles de sa vie. Il était le parrain de Mathias et celui de Angel et avait été son témoin à son mariage. Oliver avait un peu râlé ce jour là, étant obligé de choisir un autre témoin pour lui mais il ne lui en avait pas voulu loin de là. Alors oui elle pouvait dire que Tommy était son grand frère et elle n'avait pas regretté un seul instant l'avoir rencontré à l'université et encore moins d'avoir été à cette fête. La première d'une longue série mais celle qui avait marqué à jamais sa vie puisqu'elle y avait rencontré l'amour de sa vie.

« Oh... » Dit Mc Kenna en la voyant de nouveau très silencieuse. « Où étais-tu partie ? » Lui demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

« Loin... » Répondit simplement Felicity. Elle avait beau s'efforcer, elle avait du mal à communiquer avec Mc Kenna et elle ne lui faisait pas vraiment confiance. C'était assez absurde sachant qu'elle n'avait absolument rien fait pour mériter un tel ressentiment. Au contraire ça faisait près de sept ans qu'elle se connaissait maintenant et hormis le fait que Tommy était un second choix, Mc Kenna s'était toujours montrée amicale envers Felicity. Mais celle-ci n'arrivait pas à chasser le fait qu'elle aimait toujours Oliver. Quelque part au fond d'elle, elle savait que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, la brune n'hésiterait pas un instant à tenter sa chance et cela rendait Felicity en colère.

« Est-ce que tu veux passer un coup de téléphone ? » Proposa Mc Kenna en lui tendant son téléphone personnel.

Felicity fut tenté de le prendre, elle avait tellement envie de parler avec Oliver mais elle savait aussi que ce n'était pas légale et elle ne voulait pas ajouter des délits à son dossier. Elle en avait déjà assez sur le dos pour le moment alors elle refusa l'offre généreuse de Mc kenna.

« Non merci... je n'ai pas envie de parler à qui que se soit. » Déclara-t-elle en fixant la brune qui sembla très étonnée de sa réponse.

Mc Kenna lui avait proposé cela en toute amitié, elle savait qu'Oliver serait heureux d'entendre sa femme et discuter avec elle sans limite de temps.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu refuses Felicity. Oliver serait heureux de t'entendre et tu pourrais même parler avec tes enfants. »

Felicity expira longuement avant de répondre. « Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque crois-moi. Mais j'ai déjà bien assez de problème comme ça. »

« Personne n'en saura rien ma belle. » L'assura Mc Kenna.

Felicity ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, elle voulait tellement entendre la voix de ses proches, discuter avec Oliver. Mais elle se méfiait de Mc Kenna et si elle lui tendait un piège ? Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas rationnelle mais elle avait déjà était piégée alors pourquoi Mc Kenna ne le ferait pas à son tour.

Mc kenna sembla comprendre ce qui la tracassait. Elle se leva et vînt s'asseoir près d'elle. Elle posa une main sur la sienne et la serra doucement.

« Felicity je sais que tu ne m'apprécies pas et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi. Ça fait sept ans que nous nous connaissons, j'ai épousé ton meilleur ami et je ne pense pas t'avoir donné une seule fois raison sur le fait que tu ne pouvais pas me faire confiance. Je sais que tu as eu une vie difficile, je sais ce que tu as vécu et je trouve ça injuste qu'Oliver et toi devaient de nouveau passer par une telle épreuve après tout ce que vous avez enduré. » Lui dit Mc Kenna avec sincérité.

Felicity laissa échapper une larme, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle était à bout et avait besoin d'Oliver, de son soutient, elle voulait l'entendre, lui parler. Elle était tellement angoissée qu'elle savait que le son de sa voix l'apaiserait mais pouvait-elle faire confiance à Mc Kenna quand celle-ci tentait de la convaincre qu'il n'y avait pas de piège ?

« Tu as raison... » Souffla Felicity. « Je ne te fais pas confiance... est-ce que je peux être honnête ? » Demanda Felicity.

« Je peux encaisser Felicity. » Dit Mc Kenna en serrant de nouveau ses mains.

Felicity prit une grande inspiration. « Je sais que quelque part au fond de toi, il y aura toujours une part qui aimera Oliver... et... » Commença Felicity mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Mc Kenna la coupa.

« C'est mon meilleur ami Felicity tout comme Tommy l'est pour toi. Certes j'ai toujours aimé Oliver mais je suis mariée à Tommy et j'ai compris que ce que je ressentais pour Oliver n'était pas de l'amour mais tout comme toi pour tommy de l'amitié pure et simple. J'aime Tommy avec tout ce que j'ai. J'ai appris à l'aimer au cours de ses sept dernières années et je peux te dire que jamais je ne le quitterais pour tenter ma chance avec ton mari Felicity. Oliver est, et restera un ami. » Tenta de la convaincre Mc Kenna qui savait très bien que le problème était celui là. Elle savait que Felicity ne l'appréciait pas parce qu'elle était jadis amoureuse du beau blond et qu'en plus elle avait avoué des années plus tôt qu'elle était revenue pour lui. Chose qu'Oliver avait dû partager avec sa femme. C'était vrai au départ, elle était revenue pour lui parce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais oublié, elle avait toujours eu le béguin pour Queen et elle pensait que ses sentiments n'avaient pas changé. Mais quand elle s'était aperçue que le blond était toujours aussi éperdument amoureux de Felicity, elle avait commencé à passer du temps avec Tommy et l'avait trouvé différent du passé. Il était tout ce qu'elle recherchait chez un homme et peu à peu elle en était tombée amoureuse. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir crevé l'abcès avec Felicity plus tôt et regrettait de faire ça en ce moment, dans cette situation. Elle savait que la blonde avait du mal avec elle, elle l'avait remarqué au cour de ses sept dernières années mais elle s'était dit que ça n'avait aucune importance car chaque fois qu'elles se voyaient, les hommes étaient présents et même si elles se parlaient peu, elles restaient chacune courtoises et polies. Parfois elles arrivaient même à rire ensemble alors Mc kenna s'était dit qu'elles avaient juste besoin de temps. Elle était prête à attendre parce qu'elle était sûre qu'un jour elles s'entendraient un minimum. Elles avaient déjà fait des progrès au cours des années écoulées donc pour elle, il était logique que leur relation évoluerait encore. « Appelle-le Felicity. Il attend probablement ton appel. Je lui ai dit que tu l'appellerais. Je te promets qu'il n'y a aucun piège. » Lui promis de nouveau la brune en posant délicatement le téléphone aux creux de ses mains.

#0#

Ça faisait une bonne demi-heure que Oliver scrutait son téléphone. Il le tenait en main, regardant sans cesse si la sonnerie était bien activé, qu'il avait bien du réseau. Il pria même Tommy deux fois de l'appeler pour être certain que tout fonctionnait parfaitement.

« Rappelle. » Dit-il à son ami qui se tenait près lui dans le canapé.

« Oliver, ton téléphone fonctionne. » Répondit Tommy en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Alors pourquoi il ne sonne pas, bon sang. Mc kenna m'a dit qu'elle lui donnerait son téléphone. Elle devrait déjà avoir appelé. Et si elle ne voulait pas m'appeler. » Dit Oliver en passant l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux.

« Elle va appeler. » L'assura Tommy.

« Je connais ma femme Tommy et je sais qu'elle ne porte pas ta femme dans son cœur. Si ça se trouve Felicity a refusé l'offre. » Dit Oliver en s'énervant. « C'est vrai quoi... elles ne s'aiment pas. » Continua-t-il en regardant Tommy qui avait la bouche ouverte d'où aucun son ne sortait. Il était étonné des paroles d'Oliver. Certes Felicity et Mc Kenna n'étaient pas de grandes amies mais elles semblaient copines aux yeux de Tommy.

« Écoute mon pote » Dit Tommy après quelques secondes. « Tu es stressé et tu ne racontes n'importe quoi. Ce qui est compréhensible. Mais je peux te dire qu'il n'y a aucun problème entre nos femmes. Nous le saurions non !? » Le questionna Tommy qui n'était pas très certain de ce qu'il avançait.

« Tu n'as jamais remarqué hein ? » Lui demanda Oliver en se levant, faisant maintenant les cents pas devant son ami.

« Remarquer quoi ? » Répliqua Tommy soudain très curieux de savoir ce qu'Oliver avait pu voir et pas lui.

« Vraiment Tommy, parfois je me demande si tu vis sur la même planète que nous. Elles ne se parlent que très peu quand nous sommes ensembles, ne s'appellent jamais, n'organisent jamais de sortie entre elles. »

« C'est n'importe quoi Oliver. Bien sûr qu'elles se parlent. Chaque fois que nous nous sommes vus au cours de sept dernières années elles ont parlé. Bon je suis d'accord elles semblent ne pas s'appeler mais nous nous voyons très souvent alors elles n'en éprouvent peut-être pas le besoin, puis toi et moi nous ne nous appelons pas tout les jours non plus. Et pour ce qui est des sorties hé bien Felicity est une maman de deux jeunes enfants donc forcément elle a moins de temps pour tout ça. » Relativisa Tommy. « En plus, elle nous a déjà laissé les enfants pour que vous puissiez sortir. Donc non, je ne vois pas de problème. » Dit Tommy en se levant à son tour faisant face à Oliver. « Tu devrais vraiment t'asseoir mon pote et je ne sais pas, boire un scotch où une tequila. Bref tu dois te détendre. » Lui conseilla son ami.

« Je suis incapable de me détendre Tommy. Je suis malade d'inquiétude depuis un mois. J'ai peur pour elle, pour mes enfants. Elle... » Sa voix devint craquante. Il prit une grande inspiration et ravala le sanglot qui menaçait d'exploser. « Elle ne mérite rien de ce qui lui arrive... et si je pouvais prendre sa place, je le ferai. »

« Je le sais mon pote... je le sais. » Dit Tommy en prenant son ami dans ses bras.

Pour la première fois depuis l'arrestation de sa femme, Oliver laissa ses peurs et sa peine sortir pleinement de son corps. Il sanglota contre Tommy durant de longues minutes, sachant qu'aujourd'hui serait le jour où tout se jouerait et malheureusement ils n'avaient rien pour eux. L'équipe travaillait sans relâche depuis l'arrestation de Felicity mais malheureusement ils avançaient à pas d'escargot. Celui qui avait fait mettre sa femme derrière les barreaux avait utilisé tout un tas de codes et programmes pour ne pas être retrouvé et la seule qui était vraiment capable de démêler tout ça était sa femme et une autre personne dont Felicity lui avait donné le nom deux jours plus tôt.

L'équipe de Lyla l'avait retrouvé rapidement mais celle-ci était dans un pays lointain et son rapatriement demandait du temps. Temps qu'ils n'avaient pas. Alena devait arriver dans la journée si tout se passait bien mais aurait-elle le temps de trouver quoi que ce soit avant la fin du procès, tout cela était moins sûr et rendait Oliver nerveux et apeuré pour sa femme.

« J'ai sali ton costume. » Dit Oliver en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son ami. « Je suis désolé. »

« Ce n'est rien qu'une chemise. Je suis sûr d'en trouver une de rechange dans ton dressing. » L'assura Tommy avec une ébauche de sourire. « Écoute mon pote, je sais que je ne te suis pas d'une grande aide, mais tu dois avoir la foi. Tu dois tenir le coup pour ta famille mais surtout pour Felicity. »

« Je sais. Et crois-moi Tommy j'essaie. Mais tu ne l'as pas vu il y a deux jours. Elle est amaigrie, cernée et... son visage est tuméfié... » Fini Oliver dans un soupir. « J'ai peur Tommy. »

Tommy regarda son ami, des larmes brillaient également dans ses yeux. Il avait tellement de peine lui aussi pour ses amis et se sentait impuissant face à la situation. Il aurait aimé le rassurer et lui dire que tout finirait par s'arranger, hors il n'en était pas certain et ça lui faisait mal de ne rien pouvoir faire. Le téléphone d'Oliver sonna, les faisant sursauter. Oliver ne vérifia même pas l'identifiant qu'il décrocha.

« Oliver... » Souffla Felicity.

« Chérie, je suis tellement content d'entendre ta voix. » Lui dit-il avec soulagement. L'entendre, le calmer. Elle avait toujours eu cet effet sur lui, celui d'un calmant. Chaque fois qu'il avait des doutes, des peurs, il suffisait qu'il l'entend où qu'elle le touche pour que tout son mal être se dissipe et il savait qu'il en était de même pour elle. Ensemble ils étaient tellement plus fort, presque intouchable.

« Je n'osais pas t'appeler tu sais... » Chuchota-t-elle.

« Je sais chérie, mais je t'assure qu'il n'y a aucun problème. » La rassura-t-il. « Tommy et moi avons demandé à ce que se soit Mc kenna qui gère ton transfert afin que nous puissions parler un peu avant le début du procès. Je sais que ce n'est pas très légal mais c'était la seule façon de te parler un peu. » Avoua Oliver.

« Ils ont accepté !? » S'étonna Felicity.

« Ils n'ont pas vraiment eut le choix bébé. Tu sais que je peux me montrer très convaincant. » Lui confia Oliver avec un sourire dans la voix.

« Je sais. Comment vont les enfants ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

« Ils sont dans la piscine avec ma sœur et Alex. Veux-tu leur parler ? »

« Je ne sais pas Oliver... peut être que c'est la dernière fois que je pourrais. » Souffla-t-elle.

« Non... non je t'interdis de parler comme ça Felicity... Nous... nous avons trouvé Alena. Elle devrait atterrir d'un moment à l'autre et ensuite nous espérons qu'elle sera aussi efficace que tu le penses. »

« Elle est douée. » Dit Felicity.

« Dans ce cas, si c'est vrai, tu seras à la maison ce soir et tu pourras serrer les enfants dans tes bras. » Lui dit Oliver avec une confiance retrouvé. Il avait foi en Felicity et son jugement et si elle disait que Alena était très calée c'est qu'elle devait l'être.

Oliver ne savait absolument pas comment Felicity connaissait cette fille, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'en discuter mais il s'en fichait, elle pouvait être une hackeuse qui prenait de l'argent aux riches, piratait la NASA ou tout autre chose, il s'en fichait royalement. Tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était que cette fille sorte sa femme de ce merdier.

« Est-ce que je peux parler aux enfants ? » Demanda-t-elle après un moment de silence.

« Oui bien sur que tu peux chérie. » Comment pourrait-il lui refuser une chose pareille alors que ça faisait un mois que les enfants n'avaient pas vu, ni entendu le son de sa voix. « Je vais les chercher. » Dit Oliver alors qu'il traversait la maison afin de se rendre à la piscine où il trouva Emy allongée sur un matelas rose à paillette sirotant un jus de fruit frais et Angel reposant contre le torse de Alex, paisiblement endormi.

« Angel dort. » Chuchota Oliver dans le combiné. « Je vais te passer Emy. » Oliver s'avança près de la piscine, s'accroupit et fit signe à sa petite fille d'approcher. Elle posa son verre dans le trou prévu pour ça sur le matelas, en descendit avec précaution et nagea jusqu'au bord du bassin.

« Maman est au téléphone bébé, elle voudrait te parler. »

Les yeux de la fillette s'élargirent de surprise. Elle sortit du bassin avec une rapidité déconcertante, essuya ses mains sur le draps de bain qu'Oliver avait eu l'obligeance de ramasser sur son passage puis elle prit le téléphone qu'Oliver lui tendit.

« Maman. » Cria la petite fille à travers le téléphone. « Maman tu rentres quand. » Pleura-t-elle.

« Mon bébé... » Dit Felicity d'une voix rauque, retenant ses larmes. Elle ne devait pas craquer, pas au téléphone. Elle devait être forte pour sa petite fille. « Ne pleure pas bébé. Maman va tout faire pour rentrer rapidement. »

« Mais... c'est pas toi qui décide. » Dit la petite fille avec tristesse. « C'est le juge... »

« Oui bébé c'est ça. » Répondit Felicity.

« Papa m'a expliqué maman. J'aime pas le juge, ni les policiers. Sauf tante Mc kenna. C'est la seule que j'aime. Je t'aime maman. Tu me manques. »

« Tu me manques aussi Emy... tellement... est-ce que tu veux bien me parler un peu de l'école, de la danse ? »

La petite fille qui était très bavarde lui narra tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Elle avait écrit des choses sur l'un de ses cahiers qu'elle demanda à son père d'aller chercher. Ce qu'il fit, la laissant sous la surveillance de son futur beau frère. Une fois le cahier en main, elle lut à sa mère tout ce qu'elle y avait noté et Felicity ne put retenir ses larmes silencieuses de tomber. Sa petite fille avait couché sur le papier chacune de ses journées depuis l'absence de sa mère.

« Merci de partager tout ça avec moi Emy. »

« C'est papa qui a eu l'idée. » Répondit la petite fille avec fierté. « J'ai aussi écrit un peu les journées d'Angel maman mais tu sais il est à la crèche et il fait toujours la même chose. » Elle rigola un peu. « Tu veux quand même que je te lise maman ? » Lui demanda-t-elle tout de même.

« J'aimerai bébé si tu veux bien. »

Elle le fit et pour une fois depuis le mois écoulé Felicity sourit, un vrai sourire qui illumina son visage. Certes elle aurait aimé être près de ses enfants mais ce qu'Emy avait fait du haut de ses six ans était un cadeau inestimable à ses yeux. Malgré son absence avec le récit de Emy, elle avait l'impression de ne rien avoir perdu et elle remercia Oliver des que celui-ci reprit le téléphone.

« Je vais devoir te laisser Chérie. Je dois me préparer pour l'audience. Je te vois dans moins d'une heure Felicity. Je t'aime mon ange. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Oliver raccrocha le cœur lourd. Il avait tellement envie de rester en ligne avec elle, de la rassurer, de lui dire que tout irait bien même s'il n'en était pas certain, mais il devait y croire, il devait avoir la foi. Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche puis prit place sur un transat proche de celui d'Alex. Il caressa doucement le dos de son fils puis serra sa fille dans ses bras. Ils avaient besoin de leur force et leur amour pour supporter ce qui arriverait ensuite.

« Je connais le juge Oliver. » Lui dit Alex. « Ça devrait bien se passer. »

« Nous verrons. » Fut tout ce qu'Oliver put dire. Il embrassa ses enfants et fit promettre à Emy d'être sage avec son oncle et sa tante qui arriva sur la terrasse tenant un plateau de gâteaux en forme d'animaux qu'elle avait cuisiné spécialement pour les enfants. Il se leva, déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa sœur, la remerciant pour tout puis se dirigea vers sa chambre afin de se préparer. Il sortit son smoking du dressing, prit une chemise supplémentaire qu'il donna à Tommy puis s'habilla. Moins de quinze minutes plus tard, il était prêt. Il rejoignit sa mère, son beau père et Tommy dans le couloir puis John les emmena au tribunal.


	10. Chapter 10

Back at home saison 2 épisode 10

À l'approche du tribunal, Mackenna attrapa à contre cœur les menottes qu'elle avait déposé à coté d'elle puis avec un air désolé sur le visage demanda à Felicity de présenter ses poignées. Elle attacha la jeune femme en faisant attention à ne pas trop serrer les menottes puis elle en fit de même avec ses pieds. Elle détestait voir la femme de son ami attachée de la sorte comme une vulgaire criminelle, ce qu'elle n'était pas. Le fourgon ralentit devant le tribunal avant de reprendre de la vitesse. Mackenna donna un coup sur l'avant du fourgon voulant connaître ce revirement de situation. L'un de ses collègues ouvrit la petite trappe de séparation et lui expliqua qu'une horde de journalistes étaient en attente devant le tribunal. Il lui expliqua qu'ils menaient le fourgon à l'arrière du tribunal et qu'ils y feraient entrer Felicity en toute discrétion. Les collègues de Mackenna ne doutaient pas un seul instant de l'innocence de la jeune femme et tout comme leur collègue féminine faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour limiter le mal être de leur détenue.

« Merci. » Souffla Felicity lorsqu'elle entendit ce qu'ils venaient d'expliquer. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver en première page des journaux avec les menottes aux mains et aux pieds. Au stade où elle en était elle s'en fichait, ce n'était pas pour elle qu'elle ne voulait pas de ça, mais pour ses enfants. Emy n'avait pas besoin de voir ces images d'elle. Si elle devait être condamnée, elle voulait que sa fille garde une jolie image d'elle.

Le fourgon ralentit une seconde fois avant de s'immobiliser complètement. Le passager descendit du véhicule, vérifia qu'il n'y ait aucun problème dans les alentours avant d'ouvrir les portes arrières du fourgon.

Il aida Felicity à en descendre puis le trio de policier l'escorta dans le tribunal où d'autres policiers faisaient la sécurité. Ils menèrent Felicity dans une pièce adjacente à celle où se déroulerait son procès. Elle prit place sur l'une des chaises en bois et patienta dans le silence absolu. Mackenna et Samy restèrent avec elle tout du long. Il n'y a que lorsqu'un coup fut porté à la porte que Samy bougea. Il alla ouvrir et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un sac à dos qu'il donna à Mackenna qui fut obligé d'en vérifier le contenu. Elle en sortie des sous-vêtements propre ainsi qu'un tailleur gris foncé et une chemise blanche. Oliver avait choisi son tailleur préféré. Samy leur tourna le dos dès que Mackenna eut terminé d'ôter les menottes de Felicity et qu'elle encouragea à se changer.

Elle ôta son horrible combinaison orange, la laissant tomber comme un vulgaire chiffon sur le sol en marbre, ses sous vêtements informes suivirent le même chemin. Elle prit la culotte en dentelle noire dans ses mains et s'attarda quelques secondes sur le tissus avant de le passer, elle répéta le même geste avec son soutient gorge mais elle se rendit rapidement compte que celui-ci était devenu un peu trop grand. Elle appela Mackenna et lui demanda si elle pouvait simplement lui resserrer un peu les bretelles. La jeune femme ne refusa pas. Elle avança vers elle et avec délicatesse ajusta la brettelle jusqu'à ce que Felicity lui dise que se soit bon. Elle recula ensuite de quelques pas et lui tourna de nouveau le dos, lui laissant l'intimité qu'elle méritait.

Elle enfila la chemise blanche après l'avoir porté à son nez et humé son parfum. Ça sentait sa maison, et elle aurait pleuré de joie à sentir cette odeur. Elle continua avec le pantalon qui était lui aussi un peu trop grand. Elle se demandait combien elle avait pu perdre de kilos en un mois en voyant à qu'elle point le pantalon ne lui seyait plus comme autrefois. Elle passa la veste et le constat fut le même.

« J'ai terminé. » Dit Felicity.

Les deux agents lui firent face. Mackenna, attrapa la paire de chaussure qui étaient restées dans le sac et lui tendit. Ce n'était pas des chaussures à talons comme l'aurait espéré la jeune femme mais des ballerines qu'elle se pressa d'enfiler dès qu'elle les eut en main. Mackenna s'approcha d'elle et d'une main lui montra ses cheveux. « Je peux ? » Lui demanda-t-elle avec une ébauche de sourire.

Felicity accepta. Ses cheveux n'avaient pas fier allure, ils étaient ternes, cassant, sans volume. Ils avaient l'air aussi mal en point qu'elle et son moral.

Mackenna retira la pince qui retenait ses cheveux, elle secoua un peu sa tête pour leur redonner une forme convenable puis avança vers Felicity. Elle se positionna derrière elle, sortie un peigne de la poche de sa veste et coiffa la jeune femme. Elle démêla ses cheveux avec douceur, puis quand elle eut terminé, elle rassembla la masse de cheveux blond en une queue qu'elle contorsionna avant de les relever et d'apposer la pince. Mackenna revint face à la jeune femme. Elle la détailla quelques secondes avant de lui sourire franchement. Elle aurait aimé lui appliquer un peu de maquillage pour cacher les vilains bleus qui couvraient son œil et son nez, mais la jeune femme n'avait rien de cela dans ses poches.

Felicity lui sourit et la remercia. Mackenna lui serra les mains entre les siennes. Le silence se fit de nouveau dans la pièce seul le tic tac de l'horloge mural se faisait entendre. Chaque fois que l'aiguille des minutes descendait de quelques millimètres le ventre de Felicity se contracta. Trente minutes, c'était le temps qu'il lui restait avant d'entrer dans la grande salle et de faire face à une multitude de questions auxquelles elle n'avait aucune réponse. Elle priait silencieusement pour que l'avocate ait de bonnes nouvelles à lui donner.

Elle ne tarda pas à arriver. Elle salua poliment Samy et Mackenna qui quittèrent la pièce à son arrivée.

« Je vois que tu as eu tes affaires. » Dit-elle en regardant Felicity. « Oliver a bien choisi. » Ajouta-t-elle tout en prenant place sur une des chaises lui faisant face. « Comment tu vas ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

« Stressée. » Répondit Felicity qui se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

« Nous n'avons toujours rien Felicity. » Lui dit l'avocate. « Mais nous avons bon espoir. Ton amie Alena est arrivée à l'argus il y a moins d'une heure et elle est déjà au travail. » Lui assura Jean Lorin. « Si elle est aussi compétente que tu le penses, elle devrait nous aider. »

« Elle l'est. » Souffla Felicity.

« Bien dans ce cas nous avons plus qu'à espérer qu'elle trouve le coupable. Je suis désolée de ne rien pouvoir faire de plus Felicity. »

« Et si... et si elle n'arrive pas à trouver le coupable avant la fin du procès ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix craquante.

« Honnêtement, nous tablerons sur ta réussite professionnelle, sur le fait que tu fais le bien dans le monde ce qui diffère totalement de ce pour quoi tu es accusée. Je sais que ce n'est pas grand chose mais ça peut marcher. » Dit l'avocate avec conviction.

Felicity n'en était pas aussi sûre, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre argument à avancer.

0#0

La berline noire se gara le long du trottoir devant le tribunal. Dig n'avait pas encore éteint le moteur qu'une horde de journalistes se hâta vers le véhicule. Oliver poussa un soupir en voyant ses vautours courir vers eux. Il poussa la porte et descendit sans leur porter un seul regard. Il attrapa la main que sa mère lui tendit et l'aida à sortir, suivit de près par Walter et Tommy. Dig fit le tour du véhicule, regagna le trottoir et aida la famille à passer à travers les micros qui se tendaient devant leur nez et les caméras qui se rapprochaient d'eux ne leur laissant que peu de marge pour avancer. Oliver regarda le sol, évitant ainsi de montrer son visage aux caméras. Sa mère avait également la tête baissée. Seul Walter, Tommy et Dig marchaient la tête haute repoussant de leur mains les micros. Les questions fusaient dans tous les sens, mais aucun d'eux ne prit la peine d'y répondre. Ils ne voulaient pas alimenter ce qui feraient sans aucun doute la une de leurs journaux. Ils étaient presque arrivés aux portes, ils ne leur restaient plus que quelques marches à monter avant d'entrer dans ce qui serait leur refuge.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent les portes, le groupe poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ils y étaient parvenus sans trop de difficultés. Oliver avait redouté ce moment et il s'attendait à plus de difficultés mais dans l'ensemble les journalistes avaient été assez posés.

Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant du regard l'avocate de la famille, mais elle n'était nulle part en vue. Le petit groupe avança dans la salle où aurait lieu l'audience, chacun d'eux prit place au premier rang, chacun priant silencieusement pour que Felicity rentre avec eux à la suite du procès. Oliver s'assit et joua nerveusement avec ses doigts qu'il ne cessa de tapoter l'un contre l'autre. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le sol. Il ne voulait pas que sa famille voit son état de stress. Il releva la tête lorsqu'il sentit Tommy se lever. Il se tourna légèrement et vit Mackenna se diriger vers eux. Il se leva à son tour.

Il l'étreignit, la remercia pour ce qu'elle avait fait plus tôt et ne put s'empêcher de demander des nouvelles de sa femme. Elle l'informa que leur avocate était avec elle en ce moment même et qu'elle était tout aussi stressée qu'eux. Qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup parlé mais qu'elle avait apprécié le tailleur qu'Oliver lui avait choisi.

« C'est son préféré. » Chuchota-t-il.

Lorsque l'avocate lui avait demandé de préparer une tenue pour Felicity pour l'audience, Oliver n'avait pas hésité. Il s'était rendu dans le dressing et avait attrapé le tailleur Dior que sa femme aimait porté lors de ses conférences. Il savait qu'elle était à l'aise avec et se sentait sûre d'elle dans cette tenue. Il avait pensé que cette tenue l'aurait rassuré.

« L'audience démarre dans quinze minutes. Vous avez des nouvelles ? » Les questionna Mackenna.

« Alena est arrivée à l'Argus il y a peu. Elle s'est déjà mise au travail. » L'informa Tommy en lui serrant la main. « Nous espérons qu'elle arrive à trouver quelque chose avant la fin de l'audience. Dig est en contact avec Lyla. Dès qu'elle aura quelque chose de concret elle nous le fera savoir.»

« J'espère que cette fille va trouver. » Dit Mackenna en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Oliver. « Vous ne méritez tellement pas ce qui vous arrive. »

Oliver hocha doucement la tête avant de faire un pas en arrière, il se tourna puis retourna s'asseoir auprès de sa mère qui lui serra la main une fois qu'il prit place. Elle ne la lâcha pas jusqu'à ce que les jurés entre dans la pièce suivit de près par le juge. L'avocate de la famille et celui de la défense prirent place également. Le cœur d'Oliver tambourina dans sa poitrine. Ils y étaient. Sa femme allait être jugée. La main de sa mère se referma fermement sur la sienne. Il tourna la tête vers elle et rencontra son regard tout aussi apeuré que le sien. C'était le jour qui changerait leur vie à jamais.

Le juge donna un coup de marteau, annonça que l'audience était ouverte. Il ouvrit le dossier, l'état contre Mme Felicity Queen pour l'affaire numéro 725603. Complot terroriste. Faites entrer l'accusée.

Oliver riva ses yeux sur la porte par laquelle sa femme était censée entrer. Celle-ci s'ouvrit, un policier entra en premier suivit par Felicity qui avançait le regard au sol. Un autre policer sur ses talons. Elle prit place à la barre où l'un des policiers lui ôta les menottes. Felicity releva son visage et rencontra le regard de son mari. Il put lire dans ses yeux sa peur et son désespoir et il n'eut qu'une envie, sauter par dessus la rambarde qui les séparait, la prendre dans ses bras et fuir avec elle.

« Mme Queen, juré vous de dire toute la vérité, rien que la vérité ? Levé la main droite et dites je le jure. »

Ce qu'elle fit s'en se faire prier, mais Oliver savait que personne ne croirait cette vérité qu'elle ne cessait de crier depuis son enfermement.

0#0

Felicity avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure, elle sentait ses pulsations cardiaque dans tout son corps. Elle pénétra dans la salle sous escorte policière et à aucun moment elle ne releva le nez. Ce ne fut que lorsque les menottes lui furent enlevées qu'elle leva la tête croisant de suite le regard de son mari où elle put lire qu'il n'était pas plus serein qu'elle quand au verdict. Elle vit que sa famille était là pour la soutenir, il manquait Thea et Alex qui devaient sûrement être resté au manoir pour s'occuper de ses enfants. La salle était complète. Il y avait des tas de personnes de la ville qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas mais aussi des employés qui lui firent un petit signe de tête de soutient chaque fois qu'elle croisait l'un de leur regard. Elle tressaillit légèrement lorsque le juge lui demanda de jurer et d'être honnête. Ce qu'elle fit même si elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas écoutée.

L'avocat de la défense s'approcha d'elle et commença à lui poser des questions simple auxquelles elle répondit sans difficultés. Puis les questions critiquent arrivèrent, comment elle avait rencontré ce Nacer Rissen, pourquoi elle lui avait fourni les plans d'une bombe pouvant faire sauter une ville de la taille de New York, pourquoi elle s'était alliée à des terroristes. Chaque fois ces réponses étaient les mêmes, elle ne savait rien. Ce questionnaire dura quarante cinq minutes malgré ses réponses négatives. Il tenté par tout les moyens de la piéger, se fichait d'elle, même. Mais que pouvait-elle dire ou faire d'autre. Il lui avait demandé la vérité, c'était ce qu'elle leur servait.

Elle croisa plusieurs fois le regard d'Oliver au cours de cet entretien et chaque fois il la regardait avec fierté et amour.

Quand l'avocat eut finit avec elle, se fût au tour de Jean de prendre la relève. Ses questions n'étaient pas aussi stressante que celle de l'avocat de la défense ce qui rassura Felicity qui put se détendre un peu. Quand l'avocate eut terminé avec elle, elle retourna s'asseoir. Le juge envoya Felicity s'asseoir également. Puis des témoins prirent place à la barre. Témoins qui n'était là qu'en sa faveur. Des personnes de son entreprise, des connaissances et à sa grande surprise même des Pdg d'entreprise concurrente. Tous étaient d'accord pour dire que jamais elle n'aurait été capable d'un tel acte.

Felicity osa un regard vers le juge qui semblait lui-même dépassé pour tout ce procès, ne sachant démêler le vrai, du faux. Mais les Pdg qui étaient présents étaient des personnes de confiance tout comme elle l'était elle-même dans son milieu. C'était des personnes connues et reconnues pour leur bonté, leur générosité, leur management.

Il y eu de l'agitation dans son dos. Elle se retourna et pu voir Dig se lever afin de sortir de la salle, suivi de près par Tommy et Oliver. Elle ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il se passait mais son cœur se serra et le stress la gagna à nouveau. Se pourrait-il qu'il se soit passé quelque chose avec ses enfants ? Elle croisa le regard de sa belle-mère qui lui fit un sourire rassurant.

Elle se détendit instinctivement. Ses enfants allaient bien. Elle en était certaine, sinon elle aurait lu de la peur ou de la détresse dans les yeux de Moira.

« Bien nous allons faire une petite pause. Nous reviendrons dans trente minutes. » Annonça le juge alors que les jurés commencèrent à se lever. Felicity regagna l'escorte policière qui la mena dans la pièce où elle avait patienté plus tôt.

Près de trois heures s'était écoulée depuis le début du procès et elle ne savait absolument pas combien de temps ça durerait encore.

Elle prit la bouteille d'eau que lui tendit l'un des agents et en bu plusieurs gorgée avant de manger le sandwich qui était posé devant elle.

Elle venait de finir la dernière bouchée de son repas lorsque son avocate passa la porte un immense sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu es sauvée. » Cria-t-elle avec excitation. « Alena a réussi à détourner les sécurités. Bon elle n'a pas encore trouvé le coupable mais les plans de la bombe, les mails frauduleux ont été envoyé depuis une plate forme éphémères. Elle a tout imprimé, tout expliqué. Bref elle est ici avec les documents et elle est prête à expliquer tout ça au juge. » Lui expliqua Jean en lui serrant les mains.

« Vraiment ? Tu penses que le juge va la croire ? » Lui demanda-t-elle. Elle n'était pas convaincue que le juge accepte aussi facilement les explications que lui fournirait Alena.

« Nous verrons mais ils n'ont pas de preuves contre toi. Juste ce qu'ils ont trouvé sur ton ordinateur mais personne n'a cherché ce Nacer Rissen. Nous ne savons même pas si ce type existe. Je l'ai soulevé lors du procès et le juge m'a écouté et entendu. Donc avec les recherches d'Alena et ma plaidoirie tu devrais retrouver tes enfants ce soir. »

Felicity ne fit que hocher la tête, elle espérait tellement que son avocate ne se trompe pas.

La pause s'était écoulée et il était temps pour elle de regagner la salle. Elle y entra comme la première fois escortée de policier qui lui détachèrent les menottes une fois qu'elle fût à côté de son avocate. Les policiers se retirèrent ensuite dans un coin de la pièce, dans un endroit stratégique, là où ils pouvaient intervenir rapidement en cas de problème. Elle se tourna vers sa famille qui se trouvait juste derrière elle. Moira lui serra doucement sa main avant de s'approcher et de la serrer rapidement dans ses bras. Oliver se leva à son tour et fit la même chose. Il déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue avant de se rasseoir. Tous deux savaient que les contacts n'étaient pas vraiment autorisés mais le juge et les jurés venaient juste d'entrer et n'avaient pas encore pris place. Elle s'assit à son tour et patienta jusqu'à ce que le juge ouvre la séance. Dès qu'il prononça les mots, l'avocate se leva et alla expliquer les nouveaux rebondissements au juge qui accepta d'écouter Alena. Elle s'avança vers la barre, jura comme les précédents témoins et commença a exposer ce qu'elle venait de trouver. Elle leur détailla ses recherches avec un vocabulaire assez simple, accessible et compréhensible pour tous. Le juge parcourut les documents que Alena lui transmit par le biais de l'avocate. Il les lut avec rigueur, essayant de comprendre le jargon informatique. Il releva plusieurs fois la tête, posa des questions à la jeune femme qui répondit avec tact, maîtrisant parfaitement son sujet. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle n'était toujours pas parvenue à démasquer le responsable de toute cette situation mais qu'elle touchait presque au but. Qu'il lui faudrait probablement deux jours de travail supplémentaire pour y parvenir mais qu'elle était convaincue qu'elle le trouverait.

L'avocat de la défense lui posa une multitude de question essayant tant bien que mal de la piéger mais n'y parvint pas parce que Alena avait des preuves solides de ce qu'elle avançait.

« Il est plus que clair que madame Queen est victime d'un complot. » Dit-elle lorsque l'avocat lui demanda sa responsabilité dans tout ça. Et de nouveau elle démontra avec tous les moyens qu'elle avait que les documents transmis sur sa messagerie professionnelle était des hoax en quelques sortes. Elle expliqua même que les schéma de la bombe n'était pas bon, qu'ils comportaient bon nombres d'anomalies et qu'il était impossible que cette bombe soit à l'heure d'aujourd'hui constructible. Il manquait trop d'éléments pour que ce soit le cas.

Elle fut priée de regagner son siège, puis les jurés et le juge se retirèrent pour délibérer.

Felicity fut une fois de plus emmenée dans la salle adjacente. Elle prit place sur la chaise et patienta durant une vingtaine de minutes seule, la boule au ventre, se demandant si la plaidoirie de son amie serait efficace, si les juges avaient compris le jargon informatique et si tout cela seraient la clé de sa délivrance.

De nouveau elle regagna la salle. Elle s'installa cette fois-ci à la barre. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, sa peau se voila de sueur, elle trembla légèrement. Elle croisa ses doigts et pria silencieusement pour que le verdict soit en sa faveur.

« Nous avons délibéré. » Dit le juge en regardant l'assemblée puis ses documents. « Nous en sommes venus à la conclusion que madame Queen sera assignée à résidence avec un bracelet électronique jusque ce que la preuve qu'elle soit totalement innocente nous soit apporté sous une semaine. Une fois ce délai écoulé, si aucune preuve ne nous soit parvenue, madame Queen regagnera sa cellule à central City et une nouvelle audience sera reprogrammée pour annoncer la sentence. La séance est levée. »


	11. Chapter 11

Back at home saison 2 épisode 11

Felicity n'en revenait pas ! Avait-elle bien entendu ? Elle était libre, enfin c'était un bien grand mot mais dès à présent, elle pouvait rentrer chez elle et serrer ses enfants dans ses bras ! Elle osa un regard vers sa famille qui lui sourirent, heureux du délibéré.

Les agents de police qui l'avaient jusque là escorté, la prière de les suivres dans la salle adjacente.

Ils lui demandèrent de s'asseoir, le temps que l'un d'eux aille chercher le bracelet qui ornerait sa cheville durant la semaine. Elle n'avait que sept jours pour prouver son innocence et avec l'aide d'Alena, elle était sûre qu'elle y parviendrait. Son amie de fac était aussi douée qu'elle en informatique, elle venait de le prouver.

La porte claqua, le policier entra, s'avança vers elle tenant dans la main le fameux bracelet. Il s'agenouilla devant elle, remonta son pantalon jusqu'à son mollet et régla le bracelet autour de sa cheville. Il se releva et le second policier lui expliqua le principe du bracelet. Elle ne devait en aucun cas quitter la résidence sous peine d'être remise en prison illico presto. L'avocate avait demandé à ce qu'elle puisse loger chez sa belle-mère étant donné que ses enfants y vivaient actuellement, ce que le juge avait accepté. Felicity savait donc qu'elle pouvait profiter de l'extérieur du manoir également.

Elle fut raccompagner à la porte par l'un des agents. Il l'ouvrit et elle put voir que toute sa famille l'attendait. Dès qu'elle put passer elle s'élança dans les bras d'Oliver qui la souleva de terre et la serra fermement contre lui. Il plongea sa tête dans son cou le parsemant de baisers avant de se redresser et de l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres. Chacun des membres de sa famille lui fit un câlin avant que le groupe ne s'avance vers la sortie principale du tribunal.

Felicity lâcha la main d'Oliver dès l'instant où elle vit Alena. Elle s'approcha d'elle, l'enlaça puis la remercia pour son aide.

« Sans toi je serais de retour en prison. Merci d'être venue à mon secours. » Lui dit Felicity la voix emplie de trémolos.

« Je te devais une faveur tu te souviens ? Tu m'as sortie d'un mauvais pas et m'a aidé à disparaître. » Lui dit Alena. « Sans toi, j'aurai fini en prison également alors il était normal que j'accours pour t'en sortir. » Lui dit Alena avec un sourire. « Mais tu n'es pas encore sortie d'affaire. J'ai dit qu'il ne me fallait que deux jours mais honnêtement c'était deux jours avec toi. » Lui souffla Alena. « J'en ai parlé avec Lyla et elle a déjà fait livrer tout le matériel au manoir. Son équipe installe tout dans la bibliothèque après en avoir discuté avec ta belle sœur. »

Oliver arriva derrière les deux jeunes femmes, enroula un bras autour de la taille de Felicity et présenta sa main à Alena en guise de salut ce qui fit rire les deux filles.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il en les regardant tour à tour.

« Tu ne te souviens pas d'elle ? » Lui demanda Felicity. « Black Wolf !? » Lui dit-elle.

« Black... Black Wolf. ». Bon sang je ne t'avais pas reconnu. Tu as changé. » Dit-il en la regardant de haut en bas. « Dans mes souvenir tu étais brune avec des mèches bleues, une crête sur la tête, emplie de piercing. » Dit-il en la détaillant à nouveau.

« En effet et sans ta femme, je serai probablement en prison avec ce même look. »

« Je sais. » Répondit-il en regardant sa femme avec fierté et amour.

Elle avait sauvé Alena après que celle-ci avait piraté le site de la Nasa et avait détourné accidentellement d'après ses dires un satellite. Elle s'était connectée au site dans l'espoir de retrouver son père biologique. Elle avait eu des infos le concernant et elle voulait le rencontrer mais avant tout, elle voulait avoir accès à son dossier. Mais comme elle avait soif de connaissance et voulait savoir jusqu'où ses talents de hackeuse pouvaient aller, elle avait détourné son attention de son objectif et s'était baladée sur le site. Elle avait fini par valider quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. Cette histoire avait fait le tour des États-Unis et la jeune fille était encore recherché à l'heure actuelle. La jeune fille du prénom de Léone à l'époque avait paniqué et avait supplié Felicity de l'aider. Ce qu'elle avait fait en donnant une nouvelle identité à la jeune femme. Felicity avait réussi à volé les empreintes digitales d'une personne sans domicile fixe et sans famille qui venait de décéder et avec ça, elle avait crée la nouvelle identité. Il leur avait fallu pas moins d'une heure pour tout accomplir. Une fois les papiers en main, la jeune fille avait quitté l'université à bord d'un taxi mais Oliver n'avait pas assisté à sa transformation. Il avait dû se rendre avec Tommy à l'entraînement de football. Il ne savait pas que Léone allias Black Wolf était devenue Alena.

« Oliver. » L'appela sa mère qui se tenait avec son beau-père et Tommy un peu en retrait. « Dig a avancé la voiture et nous attend. » L'informa-telle.

« Tu veux te joindre à nous pour le retour ? » Demanda Felicity à la jeune femme mais celle-ci déclina poliment l'invitation sachant que Felicity avait besoin de retrouver sa famille après ces derniers mois passé en prison.

« On se voit plus tard au manoir alors. » Dit Felicity tout en avançant avec Oliver.

Ils rejoignirent le petit trio et ensemble ils sortirent du tribunal sous les questions des journalistes une fois de plus. Excepté que cette fois-ci ses vautours n'avaient de yeux que pour Felicity qui avec l'aide d'Oliver tentait tant bien que mal de repousser les micros qui passaient inlassablement devant son nez. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas répondre aux questions. Tout ce que dont elle avait envie c'était de rentrer chez elle et serrer ses enfants dans ses bras.

Après ce qui lui parut un parcours du combattant, elle glissa son corps dans la voiture. Elle prit la place la plus éloignée de la fenêtre, se positionnant entre Oliver et Tommy. Moira et Walter s'assirent face à eux.

« Tu ne souffres pas trop ma chérie ? » Demanda tendrement Moira en voyant le visage tuméfié de sa belle-fille.

Felicity porta l'une de ses mains à son visage avant de se tourner vers Oliver. « Je... je ne veux pas que les enfants me voit dans cet état. » Dit-elle. Elle avait oublié ses blessures le temps de son procès et elle remerciait intérieurement sa belle-mère de lui avoir rappelé que son visage n'était qu'un véritable gâchis. Tuméfié, les bleus virant probablement au noir violacés.

Elle regarda de nouveau Moira et répondit à sa question. « C'est moins douloureux qu'il y a deux jours. » Dit-elle se voulant rassurante. Évidemment qu'elle avait mal, notamment au nez. Dès qu'elle l'effleurait accidentellement elle n'avait qu'une envie, hurler de douleur.

« Je n'avais pas pensé aux enfants. » Dit subitement Oliver qui s'inquiétait à son tour de la réaction de Emy et Angel. « Je vais contacter Thea et lui demander qu'elle leur explique. » Continua-t-il tout en sortant le téléphone de sa poche. Il composa le numéro de sa sœur qui décrocha rapidement. Il lui expliqua la situation et sa petite sœur lui promis qu'elle expliquerait aux enfants ce qui était arrivé à sa mère et la raison des bleus sur son visage.

Après qu'il eut raccroché, Felicity posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari, elle passa son bras sous le sien et s'y accrocha comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant son contact. Oliver tourna la tête vers elle et posa ses lèvres contre ses cheveux, fermant à son tour les paupières. Il n'avait qu'une envie à cet instant qu'ils arrivent rapidement chez eux et qu'il puisse profiter d'un moment à quatre avec leurs enfants.

Lorsque la voiture s'engagea dans l'allée les menant au manoir, Felicity se redressa et son cœur commença à s'emballer, redoutant un peu la rencontre avec ses enfants. Ça faisait plus d'un mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et elle n'était pas tout à fait présentable. Elle avait un peu peur que ses enfants la repoussent. Elle savait que ça pouvait être une éventualité. Elle inspira un grand coup quand la voiture s'arrêta devant le perron, attrapa la main qu'Oliver lui tendit après être descendu de voiture. Il dû comme souvent sentir son stress car il la serra tendrement contre son torse avant de lui chuchoter un « tout va bien se passer chérie » suivi d'un petit baiser au creux de son cou. Il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens et sans un regard pour le restant de sa famille et son ami, il se rua vers la porte d'entrée qu'il poussa dès qu'ils l'atteignirent.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la grande entrée déserte. Il retira sa veste qu'il suspendit à son bras, puis entraîna Felicity vers la salon où il entendit le son de la télévision. Il se racla la gorge à son arrivé, attirant ainsi l'attention de ses enfants qui étaient plongés dans l'un de leur dessin animé préféré. Ce fut Angel qui détourna la tête de l'écran le premier et quand il vit sa mère, il descendit du sofa avec une rapidité déconcertante et se jeta dans les jambes de celle-ci. Emy le suivit de près un joyeux « maman » franchissant ses lèvres suivit d'un sourire éclatant de bonheur. Felicity se baissa à leur niveau et sans prêter attention à ses blessures, elle serra ses deux petits anges dans ses bras. Elle resta un moment dans cette position, les larmes de bonheur glissant sur son visage. Elle était enfin chez elle. Sa famille était au complet et elle ferait tout en son pouvoir pour que plus jamais ils ne soient séparés. Elle se redressa après un moment. Angel voulait qu'elle le porte mais les côtes de Felicity étaient meurtries et si douloureuses qu'elle fut incapable de le soulever sans crier de douleur. Elle laissa donc son petit garçon sur le sol, attrapa sa petite main, puis celle d'Emy et elle les emmena s'asseoir sur le sofa. Oliver regarda ses enfants se pelotonner contre leur mère, heureux de l'avoir retrouvé. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Ils étaient enfin ensemble. Après plus d'un mois de galère, sa femme était de retour. Il savait que rien n'était définitif tant que le responsable de cette situation n'était pas démasqué mais pour le moment tout cela lui passait au dessus. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était la joie de ses enfants d'avoir enfin retrouvé leur mère.

« Maman, tu as mal ? » Demanda le petit garçon qui s'était redressé et regardait avec insistance le visage de sa mère.

« Un peu mon ange. » Lui répondit Felicity avec un petit sourire se voulant rassurant. « Mais beaucoup moins depuis que vous êtes dans mes bras. » Ajouta-t-elle tout en ramenant Angel contre elle.

Emy n'avait posé aucune question. Elle était lovée contre sa mère et savourait sa présence. Elle se fichait pas mal de l'état du visage de sa mère, tout ce qui comptait pour la fillette c'était le retour de sa mère et du haut de ses six, elle avait promis à son père et au reste de la famille qu'elle ne désobéirait plus. La petite fille pensait encore que si sa mère avait été emmené par la police c'était de sa faute.

Après un moment la fillette se redressa et proposa à sa mère de lui donner le cahier qu'elle avait écrit pour elle. Felicity accepta d'emblée.

Elle feuilleta le petit cahier avec sa famille et parla des choses qu'ils avaient faites en son absence. Felicity était heureuse de constater que malgré la situation, ses enfants avaient continué leurs vies comme avant. Allant à l'école, faisant leurs activités comme si tout était normal et, elle n'oublierait pas de remercier sa famille pour avoir laisser aux enfants la chance de vivre comme si rien de tout ça n'était arrivé.

« Tu vas repartir en prison ? » Demanda tout de même Emy après que Felicity eut finit de tourner les pages du cahier.

« Non. » Répondit Oliver qui s'était joins à eux sur le sofa. « Maman va tout faire pour prouver son innocence. » Lui dit-il avec assurance et conviction. « Avec l'aide d'une amie, maman va trouver le responsable de tout ça. »

« Et si tu ne trouves pas ? » S'inquiéta Emy. « Maman je ne veux plus que tu partes. » Elle commença à pleurer et à s'accrocher avec désespoir au bras de Felicity qui ne savait pas du tout comment apaiser ses craintes car elle même, ne savait pas si elle aurait le temps de trouver le responsable de ce gâchis.

« Et Emy. » Dit Oliver en attrapant la petite fille. Il la positionna à califourchon sur ses cuisses, attrapa son visage entre ses mains et essuya les larmes qui coulaient. « Arrête de pleurer ma poupée et écoute-moi. » Dit-il en essuyant une nouvelle fois ses larmes.

La petite fille se calma tout doucement. Elle ancra son regard à celui de son père, prête à l'écouter.

« Maman va trouver d'accord. J'en suis persuadé. Et tu sais comment je le sais ? » Lui demanda-t-il alors que la petite fille tournait la tête de droite à gauche. « Parce que maman est la meilleure dans ce domaine, de même que son amie. Alors elle ne peuvent que trouver mais, il va falloir laisser maman travailler. D'accord ? » Lui demanda-t-il avec douceur.

« D'accord. » Souffla la petite fille avant de jeter ses bras autour du cou de son père et le serrer contre elle. Oliver pressa une main derrière sa tête et la tînt contre lui un moment tout en regardant Felicity et Angel qui s'était entre temps assis sur les cuisses de sa mère, la tête reposant contre sa poitrine.

« Tu vas y arriver chérie. » Dit-il avec conviction. « Tu es la meilleure. » Continua-t-il. « Il est hors de question que je te laisse repartir dans ce trou à rats. » Il enroula son bras libre autour de la taille de sa femme et l'approcha contre lui, la serrant. Sa famille était enfin au complet et le resterait qu'importe ce qu'il aurait à faire pour que ça reste ainsi.

Le reste de sa famille était à la porte du salon assistant silencieusement aux retrouvailles. Aucun d'eux ne fit un geste ou un bruit pour les alerter de leur présence, ne voulant en aucun cas les déranger. Mais le retentissement de la sonnette les sortirent de leur moment et les deux adultes tournèrent leurs têtes vers la porte du salon.

Moira entra dans la pièce, suivit de Thea et d'Alex tandis que Walter se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

Il revint rapidement et les informa que ce n'était que les livreurs de l'équipe de Lyla qui ramenaient encore du matériel.

« Ils sont en train d'installer un labo dans la bibliothèque. » Rit Thea en regardant Felicity. « Je te jure. Je n'ai jamais vu autant d'ordinateurs et d'écrans dans une seule pièce. Tu devrais aller voir. » Continua Thea.

« J'irai. Ce soir. Une fois que tout ce petit monde sera endormi. » Dit-elle en passant sa main dans les cheveux d'Angel.

La soirée passa relativement vite pour la famille qui après avoir pris un repas digne de ce nom pour Felicity, monta à l'étage avec les enfants où chacun d'eux s'occupa d'un enfant. Évidemment, les enfants n'en avaient qu'après leur mère mais celle-ci commençait à ressentir la fatigue qu'elle avait cumulé ces derniers temps et sa patience fut mise à rude épreuve même si c'était légitime que ses enfants ne veuillent pas la lâcher d'une semelle. Elle prit sur elle pour doucher à tour de rôle ses enfants tandis qu'Oliver les aida à enfiler leur pyjama. Il les porta ensuite dans leur lit mais aucun d'eux ne voulaient y rester, voulant dormir dans le lit conjugal. Felicity accepta. Il se retrouvèrent donc à quatre allongés sur le lit. Les deux enfants au centre. Felicity attrapa le livre que Emy lui avait demandé de lire et entama la lecture. Le petit Angel s'endormit rapidement. Quand a Emy elle finit par s'endormir tardivement. Une fois que le couple fut certain que les enfants étaient profondément endormis, Oliver les emmena dans leur chambre. Il les déposa à tour de rôle avec délicatesse dans leur lit, prenant soin de ne pas les réveiller, puis il regagna sa chambre. Sa femme n'était plus sur le lit. Il parcourut la pièce du regard et se rendit dans la salle de bain où il entendit l'eau ruisseler. Il se déshabilla rapidement et rejoignit Felicity sous la douche. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée de celle-ci quand il vit les énormes hématomes qui couvrait les flancs de sa femme. Il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde que son corps serait meurtri à ce point. Elle ne s'était pas plainte de la journée alors qu'elle devait souffrir le martyre. Il avait déjà eut plusieurs cotes de cassées et connaissait la douleur que cela pouvait engendrer. Il entra dans la douche en signalant sa présence et enroula ses bras autour de son petit corps. Felicity se retourna dans ses bras et pressa sa tête contre son torse.

« Est-ce que c'est douloureux. » Demanda-t-il en pointa ses cotes.

« Un peu. » Chuchota-t-elle doucement.

« Tu me laisses regarder si elles sont cassées ? » Elle hocha la tête en guise d'acquiescement et avec toute la douceur qu'il put y mettre, il tâta ses cotes.

« Il ne me semble pas qu'il y ait de la casse, mais par précaution je ferai venir le médecin demain. » Lui annonça-t-il alors que celle-ci retenait son souffle sous son toucher. Il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, puis attrapa le gel douche. Il en renversa dans sa paume, frictionna ses mains avant de les faire glisser sur le corps de sa femme, la caressant tout en la lavant ce qui déclencha instantanément un feu chez Felicity. Elle se cramponna aux épaules de son mari, sema des baisers langoureux sur son torse, ayant désespérément envie de lui. Oliver perdit la tête à la minute où ses baisers se firent plus pressant, il la souleva dans ses bras et s'enfonça en elle. Ses coups de reins étaient rapides, désordonnés, il avait trop envie de l'aimer, de lui montrer à quel point elle lui avait manqué.

0#0

Oliver s'éveilla le premier, après la douche qu'ils avaient prise, ils étaient allés se coucher et il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Felicity avant de s'endormir dans ses bras. Il l'avait serré contre lui toute la nuit et au réveil elle était exactement dans la même position que la veille. Les jambes emmêlés aux siennes, sa tête sur sa poitrine, son bras passant par dessus sa taille tenant son avant bras. Il tenta de bouger sans la réveiller mais ce fut un échec. Dès qu'il repoussa son bras avec douceur elle ouvrit les yeux, alerte.

« Hé ! Ce n'est que moi chérie. Je voulais me lever pour me soulager. » Dit-il en pressant un baiser sur son épaule.

Elle se redressa totalement, l'embrassa sur la joue et le libéra. Il fila dans la salle de bain et revint quelques minutes plus tard en grimpant sur le lit. Il avança à quatre pattes vers sa femme qui l'emprisonna de ses bras. Elle pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'attira contre elle. Oliver se laissa aller tout en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal. Il repoussa les couvertures et l'aima une seconde fois de tout son soul. Ils étaient lovés, chuchotant des mots doux, paressant au lit. Aucun d'eux ne voulaient quitter ce cocon agréable dans lequel ils étaient, mais ils avaient leurs enfants à s'occuper et Felicity devait se mettre au travail.

À contre cœur elle repoussa les couvertures au loin, déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres d'Oliver puis dans une nudité absolue regagna la salle de bain. Elle s'était légèrement maquillée cherchant à estomper les bleus sur son visage. Elle en sortit dans son simple appareil ayant totalement oublié de prendre des vêtements avec elle. Elle regagna le dressing et y choisit une tenue qui lui serait confortable pour la journée. Un simple leggins noir et une tunique blanche qu'elle rehaussa d'un foulard dans les tons mauves.

Quand elle sortit du dressing, elle découvrit qu'Oliver n'était plus dans leur chambre. Elle fila dans le couloir où elle trouva ses enfants dans les bras de leur père demandant après elle.

« Je suis là. » Dit-elle en s'avançant vers eux.

Oliver les posa sur le sol et comme la vieille ses deux bébés lui coururent dans les bras, heureux de la retrouver.

0#0

Ils avaient passé une matinée relativement calme, faisant des jeux en famille, écoutant de la musique et dansant sur celle-ci. Le médecin était passé, avait regardé ses blessures et en était arrivé à la conclusion que rien ne semblait cassé. Il lui prescrivit une crème pour soulager ses douleurs ainsi que du paracétamol. À la suite de cette visite, ils avaient déjeuné avec toute la famille. Le début d'après-midi était entamé à présent. Emy était partie à son cours de danse avec sa tante et Angel venait de s'endormir sur son père. Felicity profita de ce moment pour quitter le salon et rejoindre Alena qui travaillait sans relâche depuis le début de la journée. Elle entra dans la bibliothèque et fût surprise de l'agencement. Thea ne lui avait pas menti, il y avait des tas d'écrans et d'ordinateurs. La veille, elle n'avait pas eu le courage, ni l'envie d'y jeter un œil mais à présent elle ne voulait qu'une chose, se mettre au travail.

Elle s'installa à côté de son amie qui lui fit un compte rendu de l'avancé de son enquête puis Felicity se mit au travail.

#0#

Déjà trois jours que les deux filles travaillaient sans relâche, Felicity venait rejoindre la jeune femme peu après dix heures, alla ensuite déjeuner avec sa famille et regagnait son poste jusque dix-neuf heures.

« Je l'ai. » Cria subitement Felicity. « J'y suis. J'ai réussi à m'introduire dans son ordinateur. » Alena se leva de sa chaise, se plaça derrière elle et la regarda ouvrir tout un tas de dossier. « C'est pas vrai. » Chuchota Felicity tout en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

« Quoi ? » La questionna Alena ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle venait de découvrir.

« Oliver, je dois l'appeler. » Elle sortit son téléphone et appela son mari. « Viens. » Lui dit-elle simplement avant de raccrocher.

L'homme ne mit pas longtemps à franchir les portes de la bibliothèque, il arriva légèrement essoufflé et accouru auprès de sa femme.

« Regarde ça. » Lui dit-elle quand elle sentit sa présence dans son dos.

Il se pencha vers l'écran, retenant son souffle.

« Vous m'expliquez ? » Les pria Alena qui était la seule à ne pas comprendre.

« Ce type, ce Cooper, c'est le gars qui a fondé l'organisation qui à tué mon bébé. » Lui expliqua Felicity dont la gorge se serra.

« Attend ! Donc quoi ? C'était une vengeance ? Toute cette histoire n'était que vengeance ? » Cria Alena, comprenant enfin pourquoi Oliver et Felicity semblaient figés devant l'écran.

« On dirait oui. » Dit Felicity tout en exécutant quelques programme. « Regarde, toutes les opérations sont détaillées dans les moindres détails. Nous avons même le nom des membres de son équipe. Avec tout ça il devrait être enfermé durant un moment. » Continua-t-elle.

« On doit enregistrer tout ça et le donner au FBI. » Dit subitement Oliver sortant de sa léthargie. « Ce type va payer pour tout le mal qu'il nous a fait. Qu'il t'a fait. » Dit-il en regardant sa femme.

0#0

Madame Queen est libre, après avoir fait un séjour en prison pour un crime qu'elle n'avait pas commis la PDG de QC a été innocentée après avoir apporté elle-même la preuve de son innocence. Mr Seldon Cooper est le responsable de tout ces malheurs. Il est l'homme qui a fait kidnapper son fils Mathias qui est décédé quelques jours après son enlèvement. Il est également l'homme qui a construit une organisation visant à kidnapper des enfants pour ensuite en faire l'élite du pays. Voulant que ceux-ci exploitent leur futur potentiel pour divers projets que Mr Seldon avait en tête. Le coupable a été arrêté plus tôt dans la journée par une équipe du FBI. Il est actuellement interrogé sur ses actes. Tout ce que nous pouvons dire à l'heure actuelle c'est qu'il voulait détruire la famille Queen, en particulier Mme Queen qui a réussi il y a six ans à détruire toute son organisation. Il voulait la mettre hors jeu avant de rebâtir son empire comme il l'a souligné lors d'un interrogatoire...

Oliver appuya sur le bouton afin d'éteindre la télévision. Ils avaient regagné plus tôt leur maison principale se situant au bord de l'océan, voulant retrouver rapidement leur vie de famille qui était partie en vrille quelques mois plus tôt à cause d'un psychopathe. Tous deux se sentaient soulagés de savoir que ce fou furieux étaient maintenant derrière les barreaux.

« J'aimerais assister à son procès. » Chuchota Felicity qui venait de prendre sa décision. Elle voulait affronter ce gars à la barre, elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle avait été plus forte que lui et que même s'il lui avait pris la chose la plus importante à ses yeux, son fils, son bébé, elle s'était malgré tout relevée avec l'aide de sa famille, était devenue plus forte à cause des épreuves qu'elle avait enduré et elle voulait l'abattre devant le tribunal.

Épilogue.

Un mois plus tard.

Felicity se tenait cette fois-ci de l'autre côté de la salle d'audience, elle fixait l'homme qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer. Il la fixa également l'œil mauvais, et passa son index sur son cou de gauche à droite lui signifiant qu'il la tuerait. Oliver qui était assis à côté d'elle, vit le geste qui leur était destiné et ne fit que lever les yeux au ciel. Ce gars ne lui faisait pas peur, il avait déjà tué et il le referait si c'était nécessaire à la sécurité de sa famille.

Il y avait une foule de journaliste dans la salle, les caméras braqués sur l'accusé. C'était le procès de la décennie. Toute les familles victimes de la folie de cet homme étaient également présentes. Chacun se présenta à la barre en tant que témoin, relatant ce que leur vie avait été après que ce malade mental avait fait kidnapper leurs enfants. Chacun remercia chaleureusement le couple pour l'action qu'ils avaient mené afin de faire tomber l'homme qui avait fait de leur vie un enfer sur terre.

Ce fût au tour de Felicity de prendre la parole. Oliver la regarda avec fierté, il était fier de la femme qu'elle était devenue, fier de voir à quel point elle avait les épaules solides. Il dirait même qu'elle était plus forte qui lui. Elle avait mené cette bataille durant un peu plus de dix ans. Evidemment elle était tombée dans la dépression après la perte de Mathias mais qui ne l'aurait pas fait ? Surtout qu'elle l'avait perdu lui aussi. La vie n'avait pas été tendre avec elle et il espérait que maintenant que l'auteur de tout ses malheurs était jugé, elle trouverait enfin cette paix qu'elle méritait.

Il l'écouta expliquer au juré les épreuves qu'elle avait enduré à cause de ce psychopathe et son cœur se serra de chagrin à chacun de ses mots. Évidemment il connaissait l'histoire, elle lui avait relaté ce qu'elle avait vécu mais c'en restait pas moins douloureux à chaque fois qu'elle en parlait.

Elle regagna sa place à ses côtés et il serra tendrement dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et lui souffler un « je t'aime » au creux de son oreille.

Ils patientèrent encore un moment avant que le délibéré ne soit rendu. Les jurés entrèrent dans la salle le visage grave, le cœur de Felicity s'emballa, elle serra la main d'Oliver dans la sienne.

« Mr Cooper Seldon, à la question êtes vous coupable des faits qui vous son reprochés, la réponse est oui... C'est pourquoi la cour vous condamne à la peine de mort. »

Felicity laissa échapper le souffle qu'elle avait retenu, tandis que l'assemblée était en train d'applaudir la décision du tribunal.

Cooper Seldon fût exécuté par injection létale deux ans après le verdict.

The end.

J'espère que cette fiction vous a plu. Elle clos définitivement cette histoire.

A bientôt peut être pour de prochaine aventure.


End file.
